Demon Fox of Middle Earth
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Naruto fights Sasuke at the VotE. Our favorite blonde reveals a startling truth to Sasuke before they clash. The combined attacks open a dimensional portal that sends Naruto to another realm. The realm...of Middle Earth. Rated T for now may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Naruto stood across from Sasuke at the Valley of the End, as the Uchiha was using his Curse Seal at level 2 to become a demonic looking bird, and the blonde himself using Kyuubi chakra to form a cloak around his body with one tail showing. At the moment, Naruto himself was pissed off, as Sasuke just smiled thinking this fight was his, and the "dead last" of the Academy would know his place in staying down such a low level.

"Are you ready loser? Are you ready to die and help me fulfill my ambition?" said Sasuke forming a Chidori in his right hand.

_**"You fool. Don't you know how many people back in the Leaf love you? They give you everything and yet you spit on them like they did the opposite,"**_ said Naruto letting the demonic power of the fox influence his voice.

"Like I care about them. They're _weak_! I don't want their love. I want _hate_! I want to hate everything and everyone! The only way I can do that is to leave this miserable place we called a home," said Sasuke angrily and expecting Naruto to get riled up.

Instead, Naruto just..._laughed_? The loser was laughing? Laughing like Sasuke had just told him a funny joke.

_**"I'm so glad you told me that teme. You have no idea how long I have waited for this day. The day that I...stop holding back!"**_ said Naruto, as he bit his thumb, and ran it over a hidden seal on his left hand that glowed with the design of the hidden seal spreading entirely over his body underneath his orange jumpsuit.

'W-What is going on? Holding back? Impossible!' thought Sasuke, as he saw Naruto's entire body be consumed in light, and power beyond Sasuke's exploded from the young Uzumaki.

_**"Surprised? Let me tell you a little story. A story about a boy, his demon, and the **__**lies**__** fed to him all his life by one Sandaime Hokage. A man I made **__**beg**__** for forgiveness and had wrapped under my thumb since I was 7 years old,"**_ said Naruto with the light fading from Naruto form revealing a much taller, stronger, and more powerful version of what he should have been this whole time.

(Flashback-5 Years Ago)

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage Office, in the guest seat across from the old man, and was glaring holes into the aged leader's head of the Leaf currently looking back at him with sadness in his eyes. Why? Because Naruto had found out the truth. The truth about everything. Kyuubi. His parents. Why the people hated and abused him growing up.

"You have much to answer for old man. I'm sick and tired of these attacks. It was a whole bunch from the Uchiha Clan this time. Nearly killed me had Kyuubi not saved my ass!" said Naruto using Kyuubi's words when the two met after the boy went unconscious after being stabbed in the chest by the sword from the one Uchiha leading the group.

"Naruto, I'm sorry you've had to suffer for so long, but the village will get over...," said the Sandaime, but the killer intent Naruto had learned to use from Kyuubi, and the fact the fox mixed his into it only silenced the Hokage further.

"Get over it? Get over it? When? In a few weeks? Months? Years? They've had all this time to get over and yet they don't! Where is my Godfather? My Godmother? Where are the guardians I was to have in my Father's last student should those two not be available? _**Tell me you lying sack of shit!**_" said Naruto, as he now had Kyuubi's voice speaking in mix with his own, and knew Kyuubi's chakra was slowly consuming his body.

"They...they want nothing to do you Naruto. I have tried to convince them, but the grief they've suffered from losing those close to them had blinded their judgment, and their hearts on what is right. I'm sorry," said the Sandaime seeing the boy's eyes now becoming crimson with clawed hands cracking the armrest of his chair.

_**"Well then...if they won't raise me...then you **__**will**__**!"**_ said Naruto seeing the shocked man looking back.

"N-Naruto, I can't possibly raise you. My time is needed being Hokage and...," said the Sandaime, but the boy's demonic cloak only seemed to grow, and Naruto became more feral looking.

_**"I'm not giving you a choice. Either you help me get stronger...or I free Kyuubi,"**_ said Naruto seeing the old man's face go pale.

"You wouldn't! What about your parents? What they died for? You would betray their memory! Your promise to me in one day being Hokage" said the Sandaime seeing Naruto's eyes narrowing.

_**"They've already been betrayed by the likes of you and those they trusted. As for my promise, it was made under false pretenses by you old man, and therefore...is **__**void**__**!"**_ said Naruto seeing the pain in the old man's eyes at his words.

"I see. Very well. I'll make time to you Naruto, but no one can know what we do, and you will have to hide your abilities until the time is right to reveal them to everyone," said the Sandaime seeing Naruto nod his head.

_**"No problem. Just keep your eyes on the Uchiha. Kyuubi told me they are connected to him and they know it," **_said Naruto seeing the Sandaime nod knowing that was rumored to be the case with the fox.

It was on that day, a new deal was struck, and the beginning of the end for the Uchiha Clan had been set in motion.

(End Flashback)

'This isn't possible. I'm the elite of the village. Me! The last Uchiha!' thought Sasuke, as he saw Naruto's power far surpassed his own, and it was upsetting the Uchiha something fierce.

_**"Since then, I was trained by the Sandaime in secret after I helped him use Shadow Clones to deal with paperwork, and I fooled everyone into thinking I was the weak one of our so called Genin team. Fooled you pretty good too along with all the other bakas that couldn't see the truth. Funny thing is, only one of our group in the Rookies saw the truth, and **__**she**__** was considered weak my many too,"**_ said Naruto revealing himself to wearing black pants, boots, and a white trench coat with nine tails on the back of it with a fox frozen in a roaring state while the demonic cloak still covered his body.

"She? You mean...," said Sasuke, as he knew just _who_ Naruto was referring too, and it made his blood boil that another had seen what he could not.

_**"Yeah. We talked right before my fight with Neji was going to start within that hour of the Chuunin Exam Finals. She confessed everything to me and I accepted her love knowing it was pure unwavering love. We formed a special bond since then and we have been together in secret with no one knowing about our relationship,"**_ said Naruto grinning at Sasuke memories of his special girl filling his mind.

"Doesn't matter who or what you are. After I kill you, I'll go to Orochimaru, get stronger, and then kill that bitch of a weakling after I have a little _fun _with her body," said Sasuke, as he grinned now, and would have grinned further at the look on Naruto's face had it not been one of intense anger that spoke of pain to all his enemies.

_**"Time to die!"**_ said Naruto, as he readied the Rasengan in his hand, and came at Sasuke with a look that spoke of zero mercy for the Uchiha.

"You first!" said Sasuke before the two leaped into the air and their attacks clashed.

_**"Oh no Sasuke I **__**insist**__** you go first on this one. After all...only an **__**Uchiha**_ _**Elite**__** like yourself deserves the honor of dying first and meeting OBLIVION!"**_ said Naruto, as he easily overpowered Sasuke's attack, and made contact with the Uchiha's body causing it to be consumed in raw energy.

'This cannot be the end. NOOOOOO!' thought Sasuke, as he screamed loudly from the pain, dying like no other Uchiha before him, and feeling the intense power from Naruto's attack obliterating his body from existence.

At the same time, Naruto felt himself being pulled by those energies into a dimensional void, as it consumed him, and all he saw was light at the end of the tunnel. Naruto didn't know if this would be his end, but quite frankly the blonde didn't care, as he had enough of the Leaf, and hoped the one special lady in his life would wait for him.

'No matter where I am Hinata-chan. I will return to you. I promise. Wait for me please,' thought Naruto, as he closed his eyes, and let the dimensional light take him wherever it had opened up.

All he felt before losing unconsciousness was his body impacting the ground hard and the silent footsteps of an elderly man with a staff touching the ground every few seconds.

"Well aren't you a strange one child," said the elderly voice before he picked up the boy as best he could and took him inside the tower behind him.

The tower...of _Isengard_!

(A/N: YAY! I had a sudden urge to write this and I couldn't stop. Just a prologue for now, but the next chapter will be written soon. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-Demon Mercenary for Hire

Naruto awoke from his unconscious state feeling different, as he struggled to sit up from the ground he was on, only to find his body was on a simple single bed, and was in a room of a place the seemed to pulsate with power. Sitting upright, Naruto put a clawed hand to his head before pausing when he realized his hands were clawed like they were when using Kyuubi's chakra, and felt his teeth were much sharper then normal. Looking around, he realized the room was actually dark, but his eye sight was so enhanced that the Namikaze could see everything like it was day out, and hear the heartbeat of someone else in the area headed towards him.

By that point, Naruto realized he had _fox_ ears on the back of his head, and now wished for a mirror to look at his face.

That line of thought ended however, when the door to his room opened, and an elderly man with a white beard, mostly white hair wearing all white, and was holding a staff that pulsated with power like the building they were in. Naruto was looking at the old man cautiously knowing that he was an uninvited guest in this place and would show some degree of respect until the signs of hostility from his host appeared.

"You're awake I see. I must say your transformation surprised me after I brought you in," said the old man eyeing Naruto just as cautiously as Naruto was him.

"I have a high recovery rate in terms of healing and I'm no stranger when it comes to pain being inflicted upon my body. Thank you for taking me in when you could have left me to die," said Naruto getting off the bed and was grateful he was still fully clothed.

"You're welcome young one. I must admit, your appearance surprises me, and I sense you are not human given the energy that radiates from your body," said the old man having seen the boy transform into this current hybrid animal looking state.

"You could say that. I don't really feel comfortable sharing such secrets about my past despite the debt I owe for this," said Naruto standing up and cracking his back.

"Fair enough. We all have our secrets. Though I don't suppose you would explain to me where it is you've come from since your clothing tells me you are not from this realm of Middle Earth," said the elderly man seeing Naruto let out a chuckle.

"You could say that. I'm from another realm where we have different territories called the Elemental Countries with each one named after a different element. Like Fire Country, Wind Country, Water Country, and any other element you can think of. Even the names of different kinds of animals, foods, and the seasons themselves were used to help name countries where I'm from," said Naruto seeing the old man's eyebrows being raised with interest to this information.

"Really? How interesting. I took the liberty of inspecting your weapons I saw were in your possession, which I will return of course, and saw they were the kind of weapons one finds on an assassin," said the old man seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

"Where I'm from, we are called Shinobi, and yes we are assassins in most cases. We do many kind of missions paid for by the clients assigned to our village. We protect, guard, assassinate, and steal when it is required of us without being seen," said Naruto, as he saw the man nod in understanding, and the Namikaze suspected there were assassins in this world too.

Or something similar.

"So you are a mercenary of sorts from a strange land. One that works in the shadows," said the old man, as he saw Naruto nod, and knew deep down the boy was nervous knowing there was still the unresolved issue what happens now.

"Yeah. Look, I'm trying to be respectful, but if you could tell me your name, and what you do it would make things a lot more easier," said Naruto seeing the elderly man smile slightly at his bluntness like it was refreshing.

"My name is Saruman. I am a White Wizard that rules these lands in this fortress called Isengard. What is your name?" said Saruman, as he saw Naruto look at him skeptically, and it became clear that his profession was not held in such high esteem in the boy's dimension.

"My name is Naruto. It means maelstrom. When you say you're a wizard, does that mean you specialize in magic. _Actual_ magic. Not the slight of hand smoke and mirrors type stuff that entertain kids, right? said Naruto seeing Saruman glowering at him.

"Do not think me so lowly as those fools, who would taint the mystic arts I have lived for countless centuries mastering boy," said Saruman seeing the boy slightly.

"Fair enough. So...what happens now?" said Naruto seeing the White Wizard looking away while thinking about this unusual situation before them.

"I sense no ill will aimed at my person from you Naruto so for a time, I will accept you as my guest here at Isengard, and help adjust to your new surroundings in Middle Earth," said Saruman, as he saw Naruto nod though it was clear the boy was suspicious of this generous offer, and was not use to people giving things to him out of the goodness of his heart.

"Thank you Lord Saruman. I will do everything in my power to repay you for this act of kindness you have shown me," said Naruto bowing slightly and walked with the taller elderly man out of the room to take a greater look at the new world before him.

Naruto was very surprised to see not only a change in the landscape due to being in this new realm, but the fact he was in a tall tower of a fortress that had a view as far as ones eyes could see, and it was clear to see there was much to explore in this world. Saruman had produced a recent map showing off Middle Earth and let the boy give it a once over before explaining the different areas of the realm along with the history behind it. The different races that lived in different areas of the lands, from Elves to Dwarves, and Men to Hobbits. What each race was like, how they acted, and how to speak to them in a way that they'll listen. Saruman even showed Naruto the Palantir, which was one of the seeing stones made ages ago, and one of the few not lost to the world. Naruto told Saruman that the Kages of the Shinobi villages each had orbs similar to these, but only had a limited range of seeing anything inside the village, and were complex to use.

Naruto found this to be interesting to say the least, as he absorbed Saruman's words like a sponge, and in return had told the White Wizard about his abilities called chakra to use Jutsus that commanded the elements by Shinobi in his world. How they could manipulate the elements using chakra to destroy buildings, flood areas, and many other deadly things that impressed the White Wizard. Indeed, Naruto was just as interesting as Saruman had hoped, and more so with the boy demonstrating some of the attacks learned through his young life. The Namikaze also explained the use of sealing, as it would have the power to bind things, weaken, enhance, and even store things away to be used for later.

It had impressed Saruman immensely at the untapped abilities Naruto was providing at the moment and over the next several Months had taught each other about many different things. Saruman taught Naruto about Middle Earth and Naruto in turn agreed to help Saruman with anything he may need in the near future regarding Middle Earth. It was clear to the Namikaze that something was coming, which the White Wizard did not tell Naruto about for his own reasons, possibly because it was an important matter beyond his understanding, and respected Saruman's decision to not say what this _something _was. As for keeping up with his own arts, Naruto would practice on top of the fortress tower, or in the forest area around the fortress ring.

Eventually however, Naruto could had nothing left to learn from Saruman, and it was time for the boy to set out on his own to make his way into this world. After being given some money that was locked away in the tower of Isengard given to him by the elderly man, Naruto set out on his travels, and make a name for himself like he told Saruman was his plan.

As the White Wizard had concluded Naruto's profession was that of a mercenary, it was something the boy was going to pursue here in this world, and see if he could handle it.

"Take care yourself young Master Naruto," said Saruman, as he had been impressed by Naruto's abilities to learn, and the fact those "Shadow Clones" further helped in the boy teachings in understanding the ways of Middle Earth.

"I will Lord Saruman. Should there come a time when you require my services, I will come to assist, and help in your mission," said Naruto seeing this would be a way to pay of his debt to the White Wizard.

"You have learned much in your time with me Master Naruto. It's a shame you cannot learn the arts of magic, as you would have made a great apprentice, and a White Wizard yourself one day," said Saruman, as he saw Naruto laugh at the idea, and waving it away.

"Sadly, that's not my path I have to walk. If you hear about a demonic mercenary running around Middle Earth, you'll know who it is, and can find me easier," said Naruto, as he smiled at the elderly man, and headed out in pursuit of exploring Middle Earth.

"There goes a boy, who has the power to cut through the Fates like a blade, and I can only pity the unfortunate souls brave enough to make him their enemy," said Saruman before walking inside his tower to continue his work on studying the coming storm the White Council had charged him with.

(4 Years Later-Lake-town)

The town of Esgaroth, also known as Lake-town was a wonderful town to be in full of trade, happiness, and joy for all people living there. At the moment, a single figure sat at the local pub, sitting inside by the window, wearing a combination of Elves, and Ranger clothing gathered from his travels. Crimson red mixed with brown, black, and a hint of orange though the last color was from the cloth wrapped around the lower part of his face to keep his facial appearance a secret. He was wearing a well rounded straw hat with a few bells hanging from them like the Akatsuki wore when he first met them when Jiraiya was tracking Tsunade down.

The figure's name was Namikaze Naruto.

And right now Naruto was peacefully smoking some pipe-weed.

His last assignment went well and the money acquired from killing that group of bandits for that small kingdom to the East. Now he was relaxing here, having restored all of his supplies spent on the last assignment, and was ready to head out on the next mission when it popped up.

And it would.

In the last four years, according to the Middle Earth Calendar, Naruto had made quite a name for himself, and was called the "Demon Fox Mercenary" throughout the lands. He was called a fox because the former Leaf Shinobi had outsmarted his prey and yet fault like a demon. Naruto could only smile at how true that was after learning what he had become shortly after literally crash landing into this world and changing into the actual Kyuubi in human form. The amount of Kyuubi's chakra he used after unsealing his body before crushing Sasuke at the Valley of the End kicked started a process that accelerated when he went through the dimensional rift into Middle Earth. Last year was when the process became complete and Namikaze Naruto became an all out demon, as the sky is blue, and has clouds to watch when bored.

"Are you the Demon Fox Mercenary?" said a figure wearing black robes that covered his or her entire hunched body with the hood hiding his face.

"That depends. Are you here to hire or kill me?" said Naruto, as he had acquired quite a few enemies, and some had hired others to remove him from this world.

"My Master wishes to hire you," said the figure.

"Does your Master have a name?" said Naruto knowing that being hired by a third party of a client can lead to..._complications_ with being paid.

"Saruman," said the figure making Naruto pause look at his direction.

"I see. When does he need me for his assignment?" said Naruto seeing the figure of the male, if the voice was any indication, shift in surprise, and knew he wasn't expecting an immediate acceptance of being hired.

"You don't want to haggle over price for your service?" said the figure clearly puzzled by this.

"I owe the White Wizard a great deal. I'm simply repaying my debt. Now when should I head to Isengard?" said Naruto calmly before smoking more weed from his pipe.

"In seven days," said the figure, who wisely let the matter drop, and leave it for the White Wizard to understand.

"I'll be there. Head back to your Master. Tell him I'll repay back the debt I owe with this hiring," said Naruto seeing the figure nod slightly and leave out the door.

"Another client for the infamous Fox Mercenary?" said the waitress many called Missy in this place.

"Yeah. Only this time, I'm the one paying," said Naruto smiling politely behind the cloth at the woman, who knew by the way he was dressed his identity, and had been polite to him all the same.

Paying for the pint of the brew the place made, Naruto discreetly drank the contents of it, and paid for it at the same time before going back to reading the book in his free hand. He could easily get to Isengard in four or five days so it gave Naruto every right to relax for the moment before going out into the Hell that awaited him if Saruman was in need of his services.

(Isengard-4 Days Later)

"Are you sure he will come my Lord?" said Grima Wormtongue, as he had his doubts about this mercenary, and the White Wizard's faith in this supposed demon.

"He will come. Of that I have no doubts," said Saruman confidently.

"But how do you know my Lord? What power do you possess that can command a demon?" said Grima wondering how the elderly man could be so confident.

"Because he owes a great debt to me and will come here to repay it in full. Isn't that right, Master Naruto?" said Saruman, as he turned to his right, and saw Naruto appear from the shadows of the room causing Grima to jump in fright.

"Well said Lord Saruman. What is this mission you have for me?" said Naruto seeing Grima backing away from him and ignored the smaller cowering man while focusing on Saruman.

"I need you find someone for me Naruto. Someone, who hold information that needs to be extracted, and time is of the essence," said Saruman seeing Naruto giving him a nod in understanding since there were some clients in the past wishing for things to get done quickly.

"Who's the target and where is the general area to look?" said Naruto seeing Saruman walk over to the dark orb that was the Palantir and made an image of lanky pale looking creature wearing only a loin cloth.

"His name is Gollum. He generally lives in the Misty Mountains, but has not been there for some time, and has information pertaining to a valuable object belonging to someone of..._great importance_. Once you've capture this creature, I want you to bring him Mordor, and the Fortress of Barad-dur where the information shall be..._extracted_," said Saruman seeing the young man that was once a boy a few years ago nod in understanding.

"Does this 'someone of great importance' know I'm bringing this creature to his Fortress? Does his army know I'll be coming by?" said Naruto, as he didn't want to cause conflict unless it was necessary, and Mordor from what the Namikaze understood wasn't a nice place to go.

Considering the history behind it.

"He will. Once they have learned what the creature knows, head back here to deliver to me the same information, and more work will be available," said Saruman, as he saw Naruto nod, and look at Gollum one more time before walking back into the shadows of the room.

"This mercenary walks through the shadows like he is one. I did not think such a being existed," said Grima in shock at seeing it for himself.

"All the more reason to employ him Grima. The last thing I want is for our enemies to try recruiting our new ally to _their _side. Now head to Rohan and slowly gain control over King Théoden to become my puppet in order to slow his Kingdom down to a crawl," said Saruman seeing the dark haired man nod and head out to do his mission.

(Mordor-Fortress of Barad-dur)

Naruto was glad the cloth wrapped around his lower face had special seals on it that were of his own design to keep out the poisonous fumes out of places like the one he was at now. It had been easy to catch Gollum and even easier to get him to Morder since the horrible smelly thing was less then a day from there when caught. When Naruto had first entered past the Black Gate into Mordor, it looked like he had entered one of the nine circles of Hell, and the great red eye reminded him almost of Kyuubi's two crimson orbs that use to stare at him behind the cage in his mind.

Even now, Naruto missed the fur ball, and those wonderful conversations they had ages ago when training.

"How much longer will this take?" said Naruto to the orc torturing Gollum for the information about the Ring of Power belonging to the Dark Lord Sauron.

"It will be done when its done mercenary. Mind your tongue!" said the orc using the device Gollum was on to pull the creature painfully to his limits.

'This better be worth it. I'm surprised this thing had the Ring of Power for so long before losing it,' thought Naruto, as he heard Gollum screaming, crying out for mercy, and it was hurting the man's sensitive ears.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, if not days of keeping this up, Gollum could take no more brutality, and spoke to words for all to hear that would listen.

"SHIRE! BAGGINS!" yelled Gollum making Naruto's eyes widen and leave immediately to report his findings to Saruman.

Moments later, after Naruto left Mordor for Isengard, did nine riders in black come out of the gates of Minas Morgul, riding towards the Shire, and hunt down anyone they came across with the name Baggins attached to them.

The hunt for the Ring of Power had begun.

(Isengard-2 Days Later)

"So the creature Gollum spoke of someone named Baggins and that they were living in the Shire," said Saruman seeing Naruto standing there telling what Gollum cried out.

"Yes. Though I'm surprised it would be in the Shire since only Hobbits live there," said Naruto seeing Saruman nod with a hand smoothing out his beard.

"My old friend Gandalf the Grey, a fellow wizard visits there quite often, and entertains them with his magic. A complete waste of his time _and_ it seems his love for the Halflings has clearly dulled his mind," said Saruman wondering if Gandalf now knew what he did about the Ring of Power being in Shire.

The signs of Sauron returning were all too clear even for someone like Gandalf to miss.

"What are the chances Gandalf will head here for counsel from you should he learn of the Ring of Power?" said Naruto seeing Saruman stop for a moment and then grin back at the mercenary.

"Quite good actually. All the signs of Sauron's return are showing. Smoke rises from Mount Doom, orcs are gathering in Morder, and Gandalf the Grey rides here to Isengard to seek my counsel. For that is why you are here...my old friend," said Saruman walking down the steps of Isengard to meet the Grey Wizard dismounting from his horse.

"Saruman," said Gandalf bowing respectively before telling the White Wizard what the man already knew.

"So the Ring of Power has been in the Shire the entire time. Your love for the Halflings has indeed dulled your mind," said Saruman, as he walked with Gandalf beside him, and sensed Naruto watching them from one of the balconies above.

"We may still have time act. Time to counter Sauron if we act quickly!" said Gandalf hoping the more powerful wizard would agree.

"Time? Counter? Ha!" said Saruman, as he saw Gandalf looking at him in surprise, and knew the Grey Wizard wasn't expecting that response.

The two eventually made their way into the tower of Isengard to discuss some form of strategy, as Naruto continued to watch from the sidelines in the shadows, and silently gauging the Grey Wizard with calculating eyes. When Saruman sat down in the chair in his study next to the desk filled with parchments, scrolls, and other pieces of information before talking about Sauron's return. About how the great eye of the Dark Lord could see all and how Sauron was in the final stages of planning an all out assault on Middle Earth.

"You know this?" said Gandalf in surprise to how much Saruman knew.

"I have seen it," said Saruman getting up from his chair and showing Gandalf the Palantir to him.

"But they are not all accounted for, the lost seeing stones. We do not know who else may be watching," said Gandalf trying to cover the orb and saw a flash of the Dark Lord's fire like eye.

"The hour is later then you realize my old friend," said Saruman before explaining how nine riders in black were going to find carrier of the Ring of Power...and kill him.

"Frodo!" said Gandalf before rushing to a door, which then closed, followed by another, and then another with it being abundantly clear _who_ was the one closing them.

"You do not believe a Hobbit could contest the will and power of Sauron, did you? There are none who can. We must _join_ with him Gandalf," said Saruman, as he saw Gandalf look at his old friend with disappointment on his face, and knew the Grey Wizard was too prideful to join.

"Tell me..._friend_, since when did Saruman the White give up reason for _madness_!" said Gandalf seeing Saruman quickly attack him using his staff and the magic behind it.

Gandalf immediately retaliated with his own, which soon had the two wizards fighting each other in a brutal battle of magic, and after Saruman was thrown through one of the shut doors did Naruto act. Throwing a dagger at Gandalf, it struck the Grey Wizard with the butt end of the weapon making the surprised man drop his staff onto the ground, and giving Saruman time to use his power to take it. Before Gandalf could do anything, the White Wizard had him slowly spinning around on the floor, and had an angry look upon his face.

"I gave you the chance...of aiding me willingly...but you have elected the way of..._PAIN!_" said Saruman using both staffs to force Gandalf high into the air towards the ceiling of the tower where darkness claimed him.

After Gandalf was sent to the only place he couldn't escape with his wizard staff having been seized from him, the now fully healed White Wizard Saruman headed back to the main area of the tower to plan the next stage of his attack against Middle Earth, and with Naruto beside him. The mercenary was looking over a map of realms, looking at where the Shire was, and the many areas Gandalf could have sent the Hobbit with the Ring of Power.

"There are many areas to hide, but few Gandalf would let the Halfling go where he could not be discovered so easily, and it is those places where we need look to find him," said Naruto seeing Saruman nodding in agreement with the young mercenary.

"If Gandalf did send this Hobbit away from the Shire, he will have wished to have this Frodo head East to Rivendell, and home of the Elves that live there. He will wish them to protect the Hobbit from anyone seeking the power of the One Ring until a plan can be crafted to deal with it. The areas leading to Rivendell is where the Hobbit will travel and it is where _you_ need to go to retrieve the Hobbit with the One Ring," said Saruman seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow at him.

"You want me to retrieve the Hobbit along with the One Ring? Why not kill the Halfling and just retrieve it?" said Naruto seeing Saruman smile a cruel smile.

"Because there is something about this Hobbit that intrigues me and I wish to have my curiosity satisfied in knowing how he got the Ring of Power in the first place," said Saruman seeing Naruto nod and leave through the shadows provided around them.

'And _I_ can find a way to make my _own_ Ring of Power with _my_ own qualities add to it,' thought Naruto smiling behind the cloth and went in pursuit of his prey.

As he did this, Saruman walked towards the Palantir, and used its power to communicate with Sauron once more.

"The power of Isengard is yours to command, Lord Sauron: Dark Lord of Middle Earth," said Saruman now awaiting the command of the Dark Lord.

_**"Build me an army...**__**worthy**__** of Mordor!"**_ said the dark cruel voice of Sauron, which echoed throughout the room, and seemed to shake the great fortress down to its very foundation.

"What orders from Mordor my Lord. What does the Great Eye command?" said one of the two orcs entering the room to see Saruman arms folded while deep in thought.

"We have work to do!" said Saruman knowing what army needed to be made that was worthy of the Dark Lord's favor.

(Bree-Several Days Later)

Naruto arrived just outside of town, seeing the entrance had been kicked down, and the sign of hoofs from horse being a clear indicator to him that the Ring Wraiths had been here. Leaping over the wall, on top of the roofs of the buildings, Naruto moved silently, as he followed the hoof prints still deep in the mud on the ground despite the tracks being two days old, and saw they led to the Prancing Pony. Following the tracks from there, the Demon Fox Mercenary followed them until they went outside of the town on the opposite end, and leading into the forest area headed towards Rivendell.

It wasn't long before the tracks of the Ring Wraiths branched off in different direction with most of them following a single path, which led to the Weathertop that was once the great fortress Amon Sul, and once had an all seeing stone like Saruman currently had. The horse tracks from the Ring Wraiths stopped at bottom of massive hill and then eventually moved away from it with his nose picking up the scent of smoke from a fire. Leaping up the hill's walls, he found a fire had been made midway to the top, meaning the Hobbit had indeed been here before the Ring Wraiths learned of the Halfling being at this place. Upon further investigation at the top of the broken looking fortress, Naruto saw a struggle had happened here, as there was a sword on the ground, and the faint smell of burned flesh hit his senses. Putting his right hand on the ground, Naruto released red chakra from his palm, and began use it in combination with his now red eyes to see the events that took place here.

One of the many abilities he learned were at his disposal when a client in a town under the control of Gondor asked for his help in finding out who murdered his wife. Since everyone generated energy from their bodies, with some generating more then others, it was possible for Naruto to manipulate his chakra to tap into the excess energies of others that were left behind, and see events long after they happened if enough of an imprint was left behind.

In this case, the battle up here on Weathertop had more then enough, and could see what happened with Frodo along with the trio of Hobbits with the holder of the One Ring. The sight of them, as they showed a sense of unity for their fellow Halfling, and brought a smile to Naruto's face. He envied that Hobbit in having such devoted friends, but the smile left him after seeing a Ranger known as Strider, who even Naruto had heard of, and knew not to underestimate in battle.

Something the group of Ring Wraiths did when Strider came to Frodo's rescue and helped the downed Hobbit escape with the others to make their way quickly to Rivendell.

Seeing enough, Naruto made a small army of Shadow Clones, and ordered them to poke around while he leaped off the hill to the ground, landing on his feet with loud crashing sound, and took off running at incredible speed in the direction of Rivendell knowing he was close to his prey yet his prey was even closer to their direction. Personally, Naruto didn't want to fight the Elves, as it would mean releasing from his weapons scroll one of his more _deadlier_ weapons in his arsenal, which was ironically enough a special hybrid design of one of their own, and be hunted down by the Immortal creatures for using it.

Naruto didn't want that to happen, at least not yet, and only if it was unavoidable. While the number of elves was slowly, but noticeably decreasing over the passing years, they still had more then enough to cause problems, and could still help oppose Sauron should they choose to ally with Men once more.

Soon enough, Naruto saw nine riders in black off in the distance, on their equally black horses with blood red eyes, and blood running down their bodies, and they were pursing someone on a white horse holding what many would suspect at first glance to be a sick child. However, from what Naruto knew of what happened on Weathertop, the "sick child" was in fact the Hobbit he was searching for, _and_ was holding the Ring of Power. Naruto had no clue where Strider or the three other Hobbits were at the moment, but if he were to make a guess, then it would be that they took off in another direction to Rivendell while this rider was taking a more direct, and quicker path to the home of the Elves.

By the time Naruto caught up to the group of Ring Wraiths, they were at a river on one side, and the rider now seeing it was a She-Elf they were pursuing on the other side with her sword out.

_"Give us the Halfling She-Elf!"_ said the Ring Wraith that seemed to be the leader of the nine.

"If you want him...come and claim him!" said the Elf, as she saw them draw swords, and slowly command their horses to cross the shallow river.

'Something is off here. She can't fight all nine by herself and protect the Hobbit in his condition. She's got an ace up her sleeve!' thought Naruto looking down at the group from his position above them on one of the trees.

Sure enough, the She-Elf did have an ace up her sleeve, as she began chanting in her native tongue, and soon the water in the river increased just as the Ring Wraiths were halfway across before they were consumed by the raging water heading towards them. Naruto leaped higher from his perch on the tree to avoid the water and the shaking the tree he was on had created before looking down to see the She-Elf cradling the Hobbit in her arms.

Now was the time to strike.

Leaping down from his position, Naruto drawing a pair of daggers, crossing the river, and intending for this to be quick to the point in killing the woman in order to complete his mission. The She-Elf looked at him in fear now knowing there was no chance of her being able to protect Frodo after using a great deal of strength to summon the water to remove the Ring Wraiths from their pursuit.

"Stay away!" said the She-Elf, as she drew her sword once more, and was acting like a protective Mother defending her child.

"I won't kill you. Not if you give me the Hobbit and One Ring," said Naruto, as he had no intention of killing the woman, and still wouldn't if she complied.

"Agent of Sauron," said the She-Elf hatefully.

"No, but close enough. I don't want to kill you for the Hobbit, but I will if you continue to resist, and struggle with then notion of being noble. What is wrong with the Halfling?" said Naruto looking at Frodo and seeing the Hobbit looked deathly pale.

"Why do you care?" said the She-Elf seeing Naruto look from Frodo to her.

"I don't. I'm just curious as to what would cause such a reaction? It is certainly not the Ring of Power. He's barely been exposed to it," said Naruto seeing the woman eyeing him cautiously and wondering whether to tell him or not.

Finally, she decided to speak, and tell him.

"He was stabbed my a Morgul-blade by one of the Ring Wraiths. If I do not get him to my Father, he will become one of them, and a slave to the will of Sauron. Not that you would care since you are one of his servants too," said the She-Elf now surprised to see sadness in the man's eyes.

"As I said you are close enough. In regards to young Frodo here, I am not so heartless that I would let a spirit such as his become enslaved to the shadows, and to the Dark Lord I serve through another. Take him to your Father, but know that the next time my path crosses with Master Baggins here, I will not be so merciful, and I will complete my task assigned to me," said Naruto putting his daggers into their holsters, and walked away with the She-Elf staring at him in surprise.

"What is your name?" said the She-Elf knowing it could be useful to know for the future.

"I'm the Demon Fox Mercenary. My name...is Naruto. It means maelstrom. What is yours She-Elf," said Naruto looking back at her beyond his straw hat.

"My name is Arwen, daughter of Elrond the Lord of Rivendell," said Arwen seeing Naruto nod and continued to walk away.

"Do not fear me Arwen, daughter of Elrond the Lord of Rivendell, as this will most likely be the only meeting we will ever have, and I do not wish it to end with bloodshed," said Naruto, as he vanished into the shadows of the forest, and went to report his failure to Saruman.

(Isengard-Several Days Later)

Naruto didn't like how things turned out when he arrived back at the tower, as he liked the trees that once covered the vast space around the ring, and outside of it too. Now, it was a wasteland, smelling of fire, steel, and the new life of dark things being born in the ground below the tower. Still, it was not his place to question the man, and White Wizard currently overseeing the project though it was clear the man was less then pleased to hear of the failure to capture the Hobbit holding the One Ring.

Even more so knowing that Gandalf had managed to escape Saruman with the help from the smarter animals that allied with the Grey Wizard. Naruto knew the two were close, which was why Saruman wanted Gandalf by his side rather then opposing it, and could see the hurt in the White Wizard's eyes before it left soon after.

"So the Halfling is with Elrond now," said Saruman knowing this was troubling news, but in reality a minor setback, and could be countered soon enough.

"He's being treated for a stab wound from a Morgul-blade that one of the Ring Wraiths had successfully stabbed him with. Do the Elves still have sufficient numbers to oppose you _and_ Sauron?" said Naruto seeing Saruman's mind calculating the odds.

"No. They don't have the vast numbers they ages ago. The greatness of the Elves has long since diminished _considerably_ since the time they allied with Men to fight the Dark Lord long ago," said Saruman before looking at the pit of evil creatures slowly being born in the mud.

"Does Gandalf know what your making?" said Naruto seeing Saruman nod slowly.

"My old friend is not so dull in the senses like I first believed. He will eventually tell the Elf Lord about my creations before leaving Rivendell," said Saruman, as he knew the Grey Wizard better then anyone, and had used it to his advantage for the most part.

"Elrond is not stupid. He knows what we do in regards to opposing Sauron. The Ring of Power will not stay Rivendell for long," said Naruto, as he saw Saruman nod, but could see that the this short window of opportunity to grab Frodo Baggins, and the One Ring was not large enough to exploit.

Whatever Saruman was brewing down here in terms of an army, it was nowhere near ready, and wouldn't be until much later. By that point, the One Ring will have left the protection of Rivendell, and would be out in the open to hunt again with less restraint though Naruto suspected the Halfling holding the One Ring would not be alone.

"You will need to follow the Halfling's trail once he leaves the protection the Elves will grant him. Once the moment is right...strike!" said Saruman seeing Naruto nod.

"What of that Gollum creature?" said Naruto curiously.

"He was set free. I sense his crazed desire for the One Ring could be useful to us," said Saruman simply.

"And should Gollum come into possession of the item we seek, I have permission to kill him, and bring the Ring of Power here?" said Naruto seeing Saruman smile evilly at him.

"Of course. Such a creature will have used up its purpose by that point," said Saruman seeing the creations he had spawned slowly growing in number while the orcs hammered away in making armor, shields, spears, crossbows, and swords in this war machine the White Wizard created.

"I'll keep that in mind. I have a few contacts, who hear things, and owe me a few favors. One in particular may help me," said Naruto seeing what Saruman was looking at before heading out to check on some of his contacts.

"Is it wise to trust that mercenary my Lord?" said one of the orcs approaching the White Wizard after seeing Naruto leave.

"He maybe a mercenary, but I can trust him far more then you with the tasks I need done, and they require the utmost _discretion_," said Saruman seeing the orc nod and say no more on the subject.

(Gondor-Minas Tirith-Several Days Later)

Naruto silently walked through the shadows of the White City that was the Capital of Gondor, his mind moving in a hundred different directions, as he walked through the less then honorable places the city possessed, and only opened late at night. Naruto knew of a merchant in this area selling in exotic goods many would consider to be dark in nature, and was something the Namikaze was indeed interested in.

Knocking on the door in a specific pattern, the mercenary waited until the barely audible "click!" of the door unlocking was heard, and the man opened it to be greeted with his supplier of questionable goods. A man named Marcus Honeydew, who like Naruto didn't care what was happening in the world, as long as they could survive in it, and make a little profit along the way. Marcus was a man, who kept his ears to the ground, but mouth shut unless money was offered, and then he would do the exact opposite. Normally, the kind of person with that kind of habit didn't live long, but Naruto was his only client, and the slightly portly balding man had already been threatened a painful death if he spilled his guts to anyone about the mercenary.

"You came at a good time Naruto. You seem to be doing that a lot," said Marcus, as he could never understand how the mercenary knew when to come by when the moment was just ripe, and not a day later.

"Good instincts do that. I came here because you know things that I need to know," said Naruto seeing Marcus smirk slightly.

"You came to the right place for that...for the right _price_ of course," said Marcus, as he saw Naruto smirk back despite the cloth on the Demon Fox's face, and saw the sack of money thrown onto the table.

"That should cover it," said Naruto knowing that Marcus was a bit on the expensive side when buying information, the man was far more accurate, and knew that it was best kind to have when dealing with someone of his caliber.

"I heard from a friend of mine not that long ago, who has a sister working as a maid for Boromir the oldest son of the Steward of Gondor, and found out he left immediately on a special summons to a secret meeting from the Elf Lord Elrond of Rivendell. From what I gathered from my friend's sister, she heard from Boromir that there were others from all over Middle Earth being summoned to Rivendell for this meeting. I'm talking about all the high ranking Elves, Dwarves, and several other Lords from different kingdoms are heading there," said Marcus, as he saw Naruto nod at this, and knew the mercenary was possibly going to get in on the soon to be action.

'So Elrond is gathering allies from all over Middle Earth to oppose Sauron, but will he tell them about the Ring of Power, and if so...will they submit to temptation to use it for themselves?' thought Naruto before focusing on the next phase of his own plan and threw another sack of money onto the table.

"What's this for?" said Marcus seeing the wealth being given had now doubled.

"Come on Marcus. I know you. Whenever you have good information for me, rare items are not that far behind, and I have yet to hear that you don't have anything to sell," said Naruto seeing Marcus chuckle at him knowing he had the man dead to rights.

"You're right. As a matter of fact I do have something. I'm not sure what, but knowing your tastes, and may be of interest," said Marcus, as he went back to his storage area, and came back with something round wrapped in a simple plain cloth, and held it out for Naruto to take.

Putting it down on the table, Naruto unwrapped it to see it was none other then a Palantir just like Saruman had in Isengard, and the mercenary looked back at Marcus in surprise.

"Where did you get this?" said Naruto showing he was clearly interested in this particular item.

"A fisherman found it deep beneath the sea at a special fishing spot his old man use to go and offered it to me. Had no idea what it was at the time. Hell, I still don't know what it is, but I know this thing is mystical, and I know how you get about rare mystical items," said Marcus seeing Naruto grinning behind the cloth on his face and heard the mercenary laughing at his good fortune.

"She always did say I had the Devil's luck," said Naruto thinking of Tsunade for a brief moment.

"Huh?" said Marcus not understanding what was just said.

"Nothing. Inside joke. I'll take it," said Naruto wrapping it in the cloth again and shook Marcus's hand to further cement the deal.

"Pleasure doing business with you Naruto. Come by anytime," said Marcus seeing the Demon Fox Mercenary smirking.

"You keep selling me things I'm interested in and I'll keep buying," said Naruto before leaving his contact's place of business to report his findings to Saruman.

Being a mercenary ruled, but deep down Naruto had a secret ambition, an ambitious goal that was second only to returning to Hinata, and this goal was slowly making its way to the surface of his mind.

(YAY! I updated. Hope you liked it as much as I did. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-Shades of Grey

For a long time, Naruto hated dreaming when growing up, as all they did was bring about nightmares of his past pain, and abuse he suffered growing up. They still didn't stop even after the abuse stopped when the massacre of the Uchiha Clan, which many first thought was him striking back for their transgressions, and made people afraid to make attempts on his life before it was revealed Itachi did it. Many blamed him for Itachi's rampage at first, saying the Kyuubi had offered the Prodigy some form of power to get kill the entire clan in demon's name, and was denied it after the event was over.

Fortunately, the nightmares were manageable as he got older, and Kyuubi wasn't afraid to help keep most of them at bay. Soon after talking with Hinata, the nightmares had soon changed to pleasant dreams, and his life became less stressful. They must have been for her too because the Hyuuga girl had secretly become more confident, getting stronger with each passing day, and was clearly happier being around him then she ever was with her clan.

At the moment, Naruto was dreaming once more one of his happier dreams, as they had always comforted him, and kept his mind sane throughout the years since being in the realm of Middle Earth.

Right now, he was a nine tailed fox in this dream, running through a grassy hill filled with flowers of all kinds, the sun was shining, birds were singing, and a lazy sloth that looked like Nara Shikamaru was in a nearby tree sleeping while muttering "troublesome" every few minutes. On top of the hill, Naruto saw a beautiful lavender fox with nine tails looking down at something before looking back to see him, and female fox smiled at the sight of Naruto. The closer Naruto got, the strong scent of lavender reached his nose, and made him run faster towards the female fox he _knew_ was his mate.

The lavender colored fox was his Hinata-chan.

_"I've missed you Hinata-chan. My sexy vixen,"_ said Naruto nuzzling her face with his and wrapping their tails together in perfect sync.

_"Naruto-kun! Don't say that. You know what it does to me,"_ said Hinata, as her voice is still the sweet innocent voice Naruto remembers, and makes him purr into her neck.

_"I know and what you do drives me wild in the process,"_ said Naruto making the lavender fox blush and giggled at his words though her face soon became sad.

_"I've missed you so much Naruto-kun. Konoha is a shadow of its true self. The Hyuuga Clan Elders seek to put the Cage Bird Seal on me so they can control my sister when she becomes Clan Head. Come back soon,"_ said Hinata, as she began to fade, and Naruto instantly became enraged at these words before transforming into a massive fox that obliterated everything around him.

By this point, Naruto had woken up from his dream, and looked around at his current environment before letting out a tired sigh. Normally, the dreams didn't turn out like that when he slept, but not always were the dreams simply dreams, as Naruto believed that Hinata was indeed there with him, and it was through their bond that such a thing was possible. When it first happened, Naruto told her where he was, how he was trying to get back, and his promise to tear through the very fabric of space time continuum if it meant being with her again.

Now she had told him about this. The very notion of his lavender vixen having that Cage Bird Seal on her made his blood boil, his demonic chakra spiking dangerously, and a vow to make the village pay for their arrogance! Oh yes, nothing in the realm of Middle Earth, their Dark Lords, White Wizards, Grey Wizards, Elves, Dwarves, and Men would stand in his way of being reunited with his mate.

'Soon Hinata-chan. Soon I will have the means to be with you again and all those that have wronged us will _die_!' thought Naruto his eyes glowing red and the angry growl filled the air before the Namikaze let out a bloodthirsty roar that frightened the animals around him in the forest he was in.

And was heard by the newly formed Fellowship.

"Did you hear that?" said Aragorn, as he saw Gandalf look pensive at the roar that spoke of a great anger, and even greater hunger.

"Yes I did and I fear we may need to move sooner then expected if we are to make our way to Mordor," said Gandalf smoking his pipe before focusing on Gimli, who was the only Dwarf of the group, and him suggesting they go through the Mines of Moria that was owned by his dear cousin Balin.

"There is something approaching from the South!" said Legolas, who was the only Elf among the Fellowship, and heard Gimli state it was nothing except a bunch of clouds though Boromir stated otherwise saying that whatever was coming their way was moving against the wind.

It turned out to be winged spies of Saruman.

Thus provided the Fellowship with a serious problem regarding their path, with Gandalf trying to take them over the snowy mountain, but Saruman was one step ahead of them, and was impeding their path over the mountain with his powers. Boromir suggested that they make for the Gap of Rohan with Aragon stating it led them too close to Isengard, and Gimli once more stating that they should go through the Mines of Moria.

Gandalf was silently terrified of entering the Mines of Moria. For good reason, which only Saruman himself truly knew, as he had been aware of the events that took place in Moria, and what it was Gandalf feared. Even now, the White Wizard was speaking into Gandalf's mind mockingly, and it made the Grey Wizard even more scared to make such a decision.

_Moria. The Dwarves dug too greedily down there. You know what they awoke deep in the mountain. A creature of shadow...and __**flame**__!_

"Let the Ring Bearer decided," said Gandalf looking at Frodo to make the choice.

"We shall go through the mines," said Frodo, as he saw Gandalf nodding his head, and the Fellowship made their way down the mountain.

All the while, the Fellowship was unaware that they were being watched by Naruto when they reached the base of the mountain, and communicating with Saruman through his Palantir. Saruman was surprised Naruto found one of the lost seeing stones, but it was short lived, as the Demon Fox Mercenary told the White Wizard of the group coming down the mountain, and was awaiting further instructions.

_"Keep following them Naruto. Simply watch the group and let the dark creatures within the mountain do their job before retrieving the One Ring,"_ said Saruman through the Palantir to Naruto.

_"Understood Lord Saruman,"_ said Naruto seeing it was now getting late in the day and would be nightfall soon.

By the time nightfall did come, the Fellowship had made its way to the entrance to Moria, and with a little nudge in terms of magic, Gandalf was able to reveal the secret doorway made by the Elves, and tried to open the door. The keyword is that he _tried_, as the secret door would not open, and had stumped the Grey Wizard in what the password was that would make it open.

The sight amused Naruto, as he watched from his position above them using chakra to stick to the mountain wall, and stay hidden within the shadows despite the moon shining down from the sky above. As this happened, two of the Hobbits were throwing stones into the small body of water by the entrance, and Naruto saw a massive creature within it slowly stirring awake.

"Speak friend and enter. It's a riddle! Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for friend?" said Frodo before Gandalf spoke it and the moonlit door opened for the Fellowship to enter.

'Smart for a Hobbit,' thought Naruto, as he saw the group enter, and slowly walked down from his position to the entrance so see if he could sneak in.

Only to stop when he heard Boromir's voice after they saw the state of Moria.

"This is no mine. It's a _tomb_!" said Boromir, as he saw the dead bodies of Dwarves, and Legolas stating it was the work of Goblins before the group began to retreat back with their weapons drawn.

'That's the least of your worries,' thought Naruto, as he saw the tentacles of the watery based creature rise up, and snatch Frodo's leg.

With the group suddenly distracted by the monster, Naruto snuck into Moria knowing that to flee any other way was impossible for the Fellowship since the weapons they possessed did not have the means to slay it. After Frodo was freed from the monster's grasp, they retreated back into the mine with the creature destroying the doorway, and burying itself within the rubble.

Creating a light using his magic put into a crystal on his staff, Gandalf began to lead the group through the dark war ravaged Mines of Moria, and saw more dead bodies of the Dwarves that once lived here. They traveled upward to the complex center with different paths that led in multiple directions and to make matters worse for the Fellowship...the Grey Wizard had no knowledge of the area they were in.

In short...they were lost.

"This place smells of death no matter where are. How can you stand it?" said Boromir seeing Aragon give a small smile and shakes his head.

"There are worse places then this that smell _worse_ then this I'm afraid," said Aragon while Legolas was being unusually focused on the walls around him.

"Someone is here," said Legolas, as he brought out his bow, and an arrow while focusing on the location of the unwelcome guest.

"Very perceptive of you Master Elf. You are indeed a credit to your race," said Naruto deciding to make himself known by moving closer into the light Gandalf's staff was generating before moving his head slightly to dodge the arrow Legolas fired at his skull.

"Make one more move and you're life is forfeit," said Legolas, as he saw Naruto raise a large rock, and looked ready to drop it.

"Please do shoot me. I dare you. Simple fact is once I drop this, it will make _a lot_ of noise, and we all know that the army of Goblins in these mines will not pass up the opportunity to spill more blood," said Naruto seeing Legolas hesitate for a second in taking out another arrow.

"You! Arwen told me of her encounter with the Demon Fox Mercenary," said Aragon, as everyone now drew their weapons, and prepared to do battle with Naruto.

"Then you also know I showed her and the Ring Bearer mercy when I could have easily done the opposite," said Naruto, as he saw Legolas preparing to fire again when Aragon stayed his hand, and eyed the mercenary for a moment.

"Why are you here?" said Aragon knowing the man before them could have easily attacked earlier and yet was holding back.

"Aside from the obvious in retrieving the One Ring from the Halfling not three feet from you? I'm here right now simply to watch you and observe. Nothing more," said Naruto, as he saw the trio of Hobbits once more create a defensive wall of sorts around Frodo, and it only made the Namikaze smile.

"You are a spy for Saruman. I saw you at Isengard where you stopped me from fighting him within the tower walls," said Gandalf seeing Naruto chuckle.

"Spy? Please! My talents go far beyond that being a mere _spy_. As for my interference in your fight, I merely removed your weapon of choice from your hand Grey Wizard, and sped up the inevitable end to the battle when I could have easily killed you. Besides, we both know Saruman would have taken your staff from you had I not interfered and the results would have been the same," said a now chuckling Naruto before taking out his pipe and began smoking some weed within it.

"Since you are a mercenary, then perhaps you'd be willing to side with us for the right price, and not inform Saruman of where we are?" said Gimli knowing how people like Naruto were when it came to money, and could look the other way if the price was high enough.

"Trust me Master Dwarf when I say I'm _not_ getting paid for this. If anything, I am paying _back_ a debt I owe to the White Wizard, and I always payback the debts I owe people if they are owed," said Naruto seeing the group was shocked by this news.

"So nothing we have on hand could interest you in terms of buying your cooperation, if just for a time?" said Aragon seeing Naruto shake his head no.

"You have nothing I want. Not even that amulet around your neck glowing with Elvish light from Lazy Arwen interests me," said Naruto seeing Aragon's eyes widen slightly and instinctively grabbing the item around his neck.

'How does he know it's from her?' thought Aragon while keeping an eye on Naruto.

"But you do desire something. It's in your eyes," said Gandalf seeing the mercenary _did_ have a price, but they didn't know what it was, and therefore could not pay it.

"Perceptive as always Gandalf the Grey. I do desire something. Sadly, none of you have the means to grant it, which is a shame in itself, for if you did have the power to grant my desire, I would side with your Fellowship without question, and _personally_ carve a direct path to Mordor myself," said Naruto before looking at Aragon and focused on the man's smell for a second and let out a chuckle.

"May we ask what's so funny at the moment?" said Gimli not really understanding the Demon Fox Mercenary right now.

"Nothing. Well...its just that I never thought I'd be in the presence of Gondor _Royalty_," said Naruto focusing entirely on Aragon and it made the Ranger's eyes widen in surprise.

"There is no one here like that," said Gandalf knowing Sauron could not know of Aragon and what the man really was.

"Don't lie Grey Wizard, you simply aren't good at it. I know the man beside you is indeed Gondor Royalty because I can _smell it_ in his blood. There is a reason people call me the Demon Fox Mercenary after all," said Naruto from his sitting position on the rocks above the group and laughed slightly at their surprise.

"So the rumors are true. You really are a demon fox," said Boromir seeing Naruto nod his head while letting his chuckle grow slightly louder.

"Yes. Though that was not _always _the case," said Naruto, as his eyes became sad for a moment, and continued smoking pipe-weed.

"What do you mean?" said Frodo seeing Naruto shake his head.

"That's a story for another time. If you truly want to get out of this place, I suggest this path since the air smells less foul, and clearly doesn't have so many dead Dwarves like the others do," said Naruto pointing to the pathway to his right just below his position on the rocky wall.

"And why should we trust someone like yourself when you clearly work for Saruman," said Boromir seeing Naruto smile further and thought he saw fangs for a brief moment behind the orange cloth.

"I don't want you dead. Not yet. Not in this depressing place. Besides, if I _really_ wanted to kill you, I'd have dropped this rock, and let the noise it makes from bouncing around alert every Goblin in Moria of your presence," said Naruto casually threw the rock at Aragon, who caught it easily, and see the possible future King of Gondor weigh things out in his mind.

"He has a point," said Frodo seeing Naruto now looking at him with those blue eyes that occasionally turned red before going back to blue.

"Perhaps, but I'd still feel better if he wasn't the one to suggest the path, and have him go first," said Gimli seeing Naruto move his head to the right slightly, as if in deep thought, and then put it back.

"I would, but there is a chance your Elvish friend would shoot me in the back the moment you're free, and I'd rather have your friend be blamed for upsetting me. You see, despite my service to the White Wizard Saruman, as well as the Dark Lord Sauron to an extent, my powers are far beyond either of them, and I'm holding a great deal of that power back right now," said Naruto seeing Gandalf's face go paler at his words.

"So what I sensed is true," said Gandalf seeing the others look at him for a moment.

"That's right. My power is a force of nature unlike anything you've ever seen before. I don't like to use it because of the damage it would cause, not to mention make me your worst enemy should Sauron be defeated, and I'd rather not be hunted like some rabid animal," said Naruto narrowing his eyes at Gandalf seeing him grimace.

"We have little choice in taking your advice I take it?" said Aragon seeing Naruto look at him now and smile slightly.

"If you are concerned I may lead you into a trap, then I shall make a promise with you, and uphold my end of the deal if you do yours," said Naruto seeing Aragon look at him still with suspicion.

"And how do we know you will honor whatever promise you make?" said Boromir more suspicious of Naruto then Aragon.

"I always honor my promises. Kind of a family thing on my Mother's side I inherited. Whenever her side of the family made a promise they did everything in their power to keep it. What about you Aragon? Will you honor your end of a promise in the name of the Royal bloodline of Gondor?" said Naruto seeing Aragon now deep in thought.

"What is the promise exactly?" said Gimli wanting to know the details of this promise.

"Very well. I _promise_ not to fight anyone here in this Fellowship while within the Mines of Moria, nor will I try to take the Ring of Power from the Ring Bearer, _and_ I will allow your group a one day head start before we become enemies again once more. In return, _you_ must promise not to try any attempt to kill me, and also honor the one day head start after we get out of here. Promise?" said Naruto seeing Aragon look at the others and then back at the mercenary while weighing the decision of making such promise.

Finally he came to a decision.

"Very well. I Aragon, son of Arathorn promise on Royal bloodline of Gondor that I along with the rest of the Fellowship will not make any attempt to kill you, and grant a one day head start once we leave the Mines of Moria," said Aragon seeing Naruto smile before leaping off his position on the rock wall in front of the Heir to the Gondor throne while Legolas kept his weapon aimed right at the mercenaries head.

"We have an accord then. Follow me," said Naruto walking towards the path he pointed to earlier and saw they were still hesitant to listen.

"Its either follow him or stay here with this deathly smell. Might as well die where the air is cleaner," said Gimli, as he was the first to follow Naruto, and the rest doing the same.

"Sometimes it is best to follow your nose," said Gandalf before doing the same.

The group made their way through the path Naruto was leading them, but the Demon Fox Mercenary stopped in front of an area leading to a tomb filled with the skeletal bodies of Dwarves. Gimli seeing the tomb rushed in, ignoring the others calling to him to stop, and fell upon the tomb of his kin while weeping at the loss of the Lord of Moria.

"Did you bring us here so we could see you make him suffer at the loss this place has brought to his eyes?" said Legolas seeing Naruto shake his head.

"No. That was not my intention," said Naruto quietly, as he saw Gandalf take a large book, which turned out to be a journal, and read out what was written.

"We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the western hall and we have barricaded the eastern passageway, but it will not hold. _Drums_ in the deep pounding in the darkness. We cannot get out. We cannot get out...they are coming," said Gandalf reading the page with the last word being written having blood stains on it.

A loud noise behind them showed one of the Hobbits, a one Peregrin "Pippin" Took had accidently knocked over a skeleton of a Dwarf holding a bucket down a well, and it was making loud echoing noises throughout the mines. Of course the initial action had scared everyone almost out of their skins and the guilty look on the Hobbits face didn't help the angry mood Gandalf was now in.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself down the well next time to relieve us of your stupidity!" said Gandalf before closing the book in his hands.

"If he doesn't do it I will," said Naruto making Frodo smirk for a second and it took some effort to not laugh.

Any humor that may have come, didn't manifest itself after the sound of drums echoing throughout the deep regions of the mines, and the sound of many scurrying feet heading in their direction like a swarm. Quickly, Boromir looked outside the doorway, only to pull his head back to prevent an arrow from hitting the side of his face, and shut the door with Aragon's help.

"They have a Cave Troll," said Boromir with a grimace on his face to match his voice.

"That explains the drums. I didn't want to use this under these circumstances, but...well I did make a promise, and I can't keep it if you are all dead," said Naruto, as he took out a weapons scroll, and took out his weapon of choice for this that made them pause to see the what the weapon was that the mercenary seemed to cherish.

It was a golden bo staff with crimson seal and rune designs etched on it. Ball spikes were on either side of the staff the size of his fist and was indeed a think of beauty. What was surprising was when Naruto touched certain parts of the bo staff that the seals and runes on it glowed crimson before it began to change into an Elvish Glaive.

"How did you get that?" said Legolas with his bow and arrow already aimed at the door slowly being destroyed by the wave of Goblins on the other side.

"I had it made by some Elves I helped out a few years ago. Custom made just for me and of my own design. Baffled its smith at the forge in terms of the runes and then the seals I placed on it to make it change from one weapon into another. I don't like using this unless I absolutely have to and to be honest...its one of the reasons I got the name 'Demon' in my title 'Demon Fox Mercenary' from the way I wield this," said Naruto, as he let out a small chuckle, and prepared himself for battle along with everyone else.

Which was a good thing too because the doors had been destroyed and the Goblins had come storming in with their Cave Troll eager for smashing everything in sight.

The Goblins clashed against Aragon, Boromir, Naruto, and Legolas first with those that moved around them going after Gandalf along with the four Hobbits of the Fellowship. As per Naruto's words about his special hybrid Glaive, he was indeed fighting like a demon with it, as he swing his prized weapon viciously down upon the almost seemingly never ending swarm of Goblins that came his way, and even save Aragon twice at one point from being stabbed by the blade of one of the enemy.

As for the Cave Troll...that was a different story.

Cave Trolls didn't go down easily. They had thick skins and were walking powerhouses of strength with any weapon they used being more deadly in their hands then it would in most other races. Right now, the Cave Troll in front of the Fellowship _plus_ one demon mercenary had spear in its hand, and was eager to spill blood of anything caught in its line of sight.

Right now it was aimed at taking down Naruto.

Dodging right to avoid the spear, Naruto had to dive underneath the Cave Troll to avoid the massive fist from the beast, and quickly cut deeply into its back. The Cave Troll now howled in pain, becoming enraged at its target hurting its body, and continued trying to kill Naruto while the Goblins with it went after the Fellowship. It tried to smash Naruto, but the mercenary was too fast, too quick, and too deadly with the Glaive. He cut at the tendons of the legs, followed by cutting off an arm, and then leaping onto the back of the Cave Troll before stabbing the Glaive right into neck to pierce its spine.

With a small groan, the Cave Troll fell down dead with its blood staining the area around him just as the last of the Goblins that were with it fell at the hands of the Fellowship, and had given them a moment of reprieve. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief seeing everyone was alive and unharmed with the blood staining their clothes was that of the Goblins they killed.

"They were right to give you the title of demon with the way you fight with that weapon young mercenary," said Gimli, as he saw Naruto turn it into a bo staff, and then reseal it again in that scroll while wondering how the man could do that with such an object.

"You fight pretty good yourself with that axe of yours Master Dwarf," said Naruto before picking up his downed straw hat, dusted it off, and then put it on his head.

"So the rumors about him being part fox are true," said Legolas with Aragon nodding, as they saw Naruto's hair color being blonde mixed with crimson, and saw the fox ears on the mercenary's head.

"Be on guard. Just because he keeps promises doesn't mean the trickster in him won't try to make things easy for us," said Aragon in a whispered voice.

"If you saw the fox ears, then you know my hearing is just as keen in picking up your conversation, and hearing your words of caution," said Naruto looking back at the two looking somewhat embarrassed at hearing that.

"We cannot dawdle here. To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" said Gandalf, as he leads the group with the light of his staff making it easy for them to see him, and are quickly being chased by an army of Goblins.

Pretty soon Goblins had surrounded them on all sides, ready to slay them easily due to their vast numbers, and the bloodlust showing in their eyes. Naruto at this point was now considering using some of his more _restrained_ talents, but just as he was about to, a great roar echoed throughout Moria, and even scared away the vast Goblin army that had the Fellowship completely surrounded.

"For once...that was not me," said Naruto, as he sensed something coming their way, and it was not friendly to _anyone_!

"What is this new devilry?" said Boromir into Gandalf's ear and Naruto could see the Grey Wizard was afraid this would happen to the Fellowship.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world," said Gandalf, as he held his staff for support, and could no longer hold back the fear this creature was bringing out in him.

"A friend of yours?" said Legolas looking at Naruto.

"No. I had no idea such creature still even existed. Its powerful in its own right, I'll give it that much, and I have a feeling that discretion is the better part of valor right about now," said Naruto seeing Gandalf nod before leading where they need to go, and outrun this new foe slowly catching up to them.

They made their way down the long flight of stone steps, as they continued run deeper into the mountains, and only looked back so often when the crashing of the was heard indicating the Balrog was catching up. Reaching a gap in the steps on the long stone staircase down, the group was intercepted by Goblins on an area high above, and perfect for picking off people from their vantage point. Legolas returned fire, killing several of the Goblins, as Boromir jumped across the gap, followed by Gandalf, then Aragon helped throw three of the Halflings, and the Legolas made his jump before the stairs began to shake violently from the impact the Balrog was making behind them.

Naruto decided to speed things up, as he made a Shadow Clone, picked up Frodo, and Gimli despite the Dwarf's protest in being picked up in such a manner before jumping across with them with the Shadow Clone dispersing seconds later. Naruto himself then grabbed Aragon, as they leaped across next, as the group continued to make its way to the Bridge of Khazad-dum, which upon seeing it was a narrow path no doubt meant to be used mostly for strategic military purposes in keeping large enemy forces from crossing.

By this point, the Balrog was nearly on top of them, and all that stood in its way was this thin path of a bridge that looked like it could barely support a Cave Troll.

That and Gandalf was also blocking its path.

The rest of the Fellowship along with Naruto watched, as the Grey Wizard battled the being of fire, and push it back away from crossing the bridge. Using his power, Gandalf broke the bridge by weakening it so when the Balrog tried to take a step forward, the path to the Fellowship fell, and the great demon of the First Age fell into the abyss below.

To say Naruto was impressed, as he was sure this creature would make him work up quite a sweat, and from the looks of things had drained Gandalf of most of his strength for the moment. The breath of relief from the Fellowship was short lived though, as the Balrog in an act of defiance, used its Fire Whip, and wrapped it around Gandalf's ankle before dragging him to the edge of the broken bridge barely clinging to the edge.

Not knowing why, Naruto rushed forward, and grabbed Gandalf to pull him up from the edge. However, even as he tried, the mercenary felt the Grey Wizard was resisting him, and it didn't make sense until he saw the elderly man's eyes.

"Fly, you fools!" said Gandalf before letting go of Naruto and fell down into the abyss.

"Noooo!" screamed Frodo, as he was pulled back, and the group soon had to leave when arrows from the Goblins were shot at them.

With the group now having their back to them, Naruto made a Shadow Clone, and had it follow the group out while he himself dived down into the abyss knowing that look in the Grey Wizard's eyes. Naruto was not about to miss this contest between two and in the end could prove to be something quite beneficial for what he has planned in the future when returning to the Elemental Countries.

(With the Fellowship)

"Well that was fun," said the Shadow Clone of Naruto, as he saw the group depressed, tired, and just about ready to fall on their knees in despair.

"Legolas. Boromir. Gimli. Get them up. We need to go," said Aragon telling them to get the Hobbits of the group.

"Give them a moment for pity sake!" said Boromir, as they needed rest, and now was a good time as any.

"By nightfall, this area will be swarming with orcs. We need to reach the Lady of the Wood where we can be protected from harm. Hurry!" said Aragon knowing this place would soon be covered with the forces of Saruman and Sauron within the hour.

"What about him?" said Pippin pointing at Naruto.

"Don't worry about me. If anything, I have to report back to Saruman saying you traveled to the Lady of the Woods, and I could not enter knowing how well guarded it is. Enjoy your reprieve when under the Elf Queen's protection for I sense you're troubles will soon start again once you leave her realm.

"Thank you for your help in getting us through Moria young mercenary. You are indeed someone with honor despite your chosen profession," said Aragon seeing Naruto smile at him and nod his head slightly.

"Your welcome future Heir to the Gondor throne. I wish you all the best luck despite the fact we are on different sides of this war and for future notice my name...is Naruto. Is means maelstrom," said Naruto tipping his hat to them and then walked away before he went "poof" when out of sight.

(Isengard)

Saruman frowned, as he sensed something lurking in the shadows, moving silently within them doing its best _not_ to be seen, or sensed at all by anyone. The White Wizard let his senses expand to their fullest, but found nothing of what he sensed earlier, and played it off as a spy for Sauron keeping tabs on him. Not for the first time did the Great Eye send agents to Isengard to make sure the White Wizard was indeed making an army for the Dark Lord and using it to crush the world of Men.

'Sauron will see the army I have created and once they have crushed Rohan...I will move them to take out the Dark Lord once I have the Ring of Power,' thought Saruman, as he headed down to the breeding chambers to see the dark fruits of his labor made from his machine of war.

While this happened, Naruto appeared from the shadows, and wiped his forehead while silently cursing himself for being so careless. Of course, this Naruto wasn't the real one, but rather one of the many Shadow Clones the Namikaze made before leaving tower to continue making preparations, and studying different things under the White Wizard's nose.

'Now where was I? Oh yes, the making of these creatures Sauron wants the White Wizard to make, and how they are made,' thought Naruto, as he wrote down exact copies of what he saw, put back the originals, and then took the copies to a location where the real him could pick it up later.

His Master plan was coming along well.

(Woodland Realm)

"I see. So the Demon Fox Mercenary tried to save Gandalf from falling into shadow and yet the Grey Wizard sacrificed himself nonetheless. How peculiar this demonic figure is and keeping his promises. I find that hard to believe when it comes to a mercenary," said Galadriel, as she spoke to Legolas alone, and saw her fellow Elf to tell her of all the accounts that happened in Moria.

"So did I, but he kept them regardless of it, and I also know this Naruto is serving the White Wizard out of some form of debt. Do you know what it could be?" said Legolas seeing the Elf Queen pondering what kind of debt the Demon Fox Mercenary was paying back.

"I do not. He walks through the shadows, staying hidden in them, and only striking when the eyes of his enemies do not see it. At the same time, I can sense his power, and the depths of it all is truly astounding," said Galadriel, as she could once use her powers to sense Naruto after word reached her of a demonic entity roaming the lands, fighting for whatever side paid mercenary the most, and felt the power of the Namikaze the instant she locked onto his unique signature.

The Elf Queen knew how much the man was holding back in terms of his demonic power and the way he described himself as being a force of nature if fully unleashed did seem to be an accurate statement to that fact. She had wanted to talk to Gandalf about him, but now the Grey Wizard was lost, and now the Fellowship was on the brink of destruction.

"I saw him in battle. He does indeed live up to his name. The weapon he chose to fight the Goblins was a Glaive that could change into a staff of some sort when he wished with strange runes and 'seals' as he called them to make it transform," said Legolas, as he saw the Lady of the Woodland Realm nod her head in thought, and ponder this information.

"I will speak with Elrond about this later. Go back to the others and send Frodo to me. I wish to speak with him," said Galadriel seeing Legolas bow his head and then leave to carry out his assignment.

(Isengard-2 Weeks Later)

"Welcome back my friend. Were you successful?" said Saruman seeing Naruto shake his no.

"They made it out of Moria and quickly headed to the Lady of the Woods Domain. I can't risk entering that place and risk getting captured or killed," said Naruto though the dying part was a lie since his healing factor made it nearly impossible for him to be killed.

"Then it was mostly likely for the best you didn't finish your mission in striking when they least suspected it given how close they are to her domain. If she gets involved now, aside from aiding the Ring Bearer with temporary sanctuary, it will make things for us increasingly difficult, and we cannot have that. I am curious though as to why you didn't use the Palantir to tell me this?" said Saruman seeing Naruto looking down at the mass of mud and the movement within it.

"I didn't want Sauron to know what you were scheming in obtaining the One Ring for yourself. If he learns of your secret plan, he will find a way to replace you, and take over the operations here," said Naruto seeing what came out of the mud being examined by the orcs below.

"Yes. That's very true. Sauron is constantly watching my actions," said Saruman before motioning to one of the orcs to bring forth one of his newest creations to him.

"They look dangerous," said Naruto seeing one of the creatures now, stained in mud, barely clothed with just a loin cloth, and hungry like an animal.

Yes. Do you know how the orcs came into existence? They were _Elves_ once, taken by the Dark Lord, tortured and _mutated!_ A ruined and terrible form of life. And now,_ perfected._ My fighting Uruk-hai. Whom do you serve?" said the White Wizard inches from the creatures face.

_**"Saruman!"**_ said the Uruk-hai with a hunger in his voice and bloodlust in his eyes.

'Perfected indeed,' thought Naruto seeing these creature before him and knew this was what he needed for his own army one day.

Oh yes. Such an army, loyal, and obedient only to him would be his one day though Naruto knew they were only _one_ piece to the puzzle of his Master plan.

"I wish to test my new army out by sending a small detachment to hunt down the Ring Bearer. Go with them to find the Halfling with the Ring of Power," said Saruman seeing Naruto nod his head while keeping in mind the promise was now void in terms of not killing anyone in the Fellowship.

It was a shame because they were good guys, but alas professionalism was in charge over personal feelings, and couldn't fight his debt owed to the White Wizard.

"Get them ready and I'll lead them," said Naruto walking away from the White Wizard and knew the elderly man was expecting him to make good completing the objective of getting the One Ring.

After an inspiring speech to his Uruk-hai, Saruman ordered the group to head out, and Naruto beside them keeping relatively easy pace. Of course, Naruto knew this group was merely the prototype version for the _real_ army Saruman was making, and any weaknesses from this batch would be corrected within the rest.

(With the Fellowship-Several Days Later)

Frodo was scared now. Boromir had tried to take the Ring of Power from him just as the Elf Queen knew the man would for his selfish reasons that the One Ring instigated. Now Aragon was looking for the young Halfling mere moments after Frodo used the One Ring to escape Boromir before seeing the Great Eye of Sauron. When Aragon approached him, Frodo moved back from the man, and questioned the Heir to the line of Kings if he would take the Ring of Power while holding it in his hand for the man to see.

"I would have followed you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor," said Aragon in a whispered voice, closing Frodo's hand that held the One Ring, and stayed on one knee before the slowly calming Hobbit.

"I know. Look after Sam. He'll be sad about me leaving," said Frodo seeing Aragon nod in understand knowing the trip to Mordor could not be made with the Fellowship.

It had to be done alone by the Ring Bearer himself.

"Frodo!" said Aragon, as he saw the sword Sting at Frodo's side glowing blue.

"Orcs!" said Frodo trying to run, but looked back to see Aragon telling him to run, and hurry before they arrived.

"Run!" said Aragon seeing young Hobbit hurry out of sight before turning to face the large force of Uruk-hai in front of him and Naruto leading them.

"We meet again so soon," said Naruto keeping a hand up that was the silent order to make the force with him stop from charging at Aragon.

"You are here for Frodo. You won't get to him," said Aragon pointing his sword up ready for a fight.

"We'll see about now won't we. Kill him," said Naruto before snapping his fingers and the small army with him charged the possible future King of Gondor while Naruto now walking around them to find Frodo.

It wasn't long before the others had caught up with the rest of the Fellowship, as Legolas assisted Aragon by firing arrows with deadly accuracy, and killing them from a distance while Gimli got in much closer with his axe using his short stature to his advantage in not being seen right away by them until it was too late. Not that far away from them, the Horn of Gondor soon bellowed for all to hear, drawing the Uruk-hai forces away from the three members of the Fellowship, and towards the Horn of Gondor's user.

The eldest son of the Steward of Gondor...Boromir.

Like moths to flame, the Uruk-hai swarmed towards Boromir to kill him, and possibly take the Ring of Power from its holder in the process. At the moment, the man was trying to protect two of the four Hobbits in the Fellowship in a means to regain his lost honor for nearly succumbing to the dark will within the Ring of Power, and his own weakness to not see the truth until it was too late.

Sadly, his skills with a sword in slaying the monstrous foes around him were stopped by an arrow piercing his chest in the heart. Struggling to stand, Boromir continued to fight off the Uruk-hai, but another arrow from the archer walking towards him stopped him yet again for a moment, and then the man continued once more before a third arrow stopped his body entirely. Boromir fell to his knees, seeing his executioner aiming an arrow right at his head, and Naruto standing beside the archer with a sad look on that masked face.

"Farewell Boromir. May you find peace in the afterlife," said Naruto before signaling the Uruk-hai to fire the arrow at Boromir's skull while the others took Pippen and Merry to be taken to Saruman.

Neither was Frodo Baggins, but they would have to do, and appease the White Wizard for the moment.

A yell from his right made Naruto turn to see Aragon sword in mid-swing take his head off, only for the entire body of Naruto to go "poof", and revealing himself to be one of his Shadow Clones. Leaving behind the Uruk-hai to fend for itself against Aragon while the _real_ Naruto not that far away inwardly cursed at the timing the man had and decided to let the to duke it out while the Namikaze hunted down Frodo himself.

It was becoming troublesome.

When he followed Frodo's tracks to the river, Naruto saw the boat the Elves gave them was already far down stream, and soon sensed the others running to his current position to stop Frodo from leaving. Leaping into the trees, the Demon Fox Mercenary now saw Legolas, Gimli, and surprisingly alive Aragon looking a tad beat up seeing what he did.

"The Fellowship has ended. It is over," said Gimli in a defeated voice.

"Not while we still have heart and are true to ourselves. We can at least give Frodo a fighting chance by drawing the Great Eye away from him. We'll travel light. Now...let's hunt some orc!" said Aragon hearing a roaring "YES!" from Gimli before the three of them went off to rescue their captured friends.

The Fellowship was damaged, but not truly lost, and could still exist given a strong center.

Once the group was gone, Naruto leaned back against the tree he was on, and pulled out the Palantir to communicate with Saruman. As expected, the White Wizard appeared before him, and saw the elderly appear happy.

_"Ah, my young friend. How goes the search for Halfling with the Ring of Power?"_ said Saruman seeing Naruto's cloth covered face looking around to make sure he wasn't being overheard before speaking into the orb.

"I almost had them, but Frodo got away with another of the Halflings down the river, and are now making their way to another area to disembark before continuing their quest to Mordor. The only good news I can deliver is that the eldest son of the Steward of Gondor is dead and the two other Hobbits of the Fellowship were captured by our forces. The rest of the Fellowship is trying to catch up with them while leaving the Ring Bearer to travel on his own," said Naruto seeing the White Wizard frown at this since despite news of Gandalf's little Fellowship being crippled greatly without the Grey Wizard guiding them.

_"It cannot be helped now. Any further attempt on our part to take the Ring of Power for my own purposes would make Sauron suspicious of me. Let the Hobbit continue his path to Mordor, as it will keep Sauron occupied, and head to Rohan. I have need of your lethal talents with the King Théoden's only son Theodred before he returns to Edoras in a few days time. If he does, I will lose control over Rohan, and Grima will be watched more carefully by those close to the Theodred like his cousins already there,"_ said Saruman, as he knew Theodred along with the more younger members of the Rohan Royal family were not so trusting of Grima, and keep him at arms length.

"As you wish Lord Saruman. How goes the army you plan to send to sweep through the people of Rohan like a plague?" said Naruto seeing the White Wizard smile evilly at him.

_"Very well actually. Soon I will have an army that no force of Men have ever faced in this age," _said Saruman seeing Naruto nod.

"Understood. I'll contact you after I kill Theodred," said Naruto, as he broke the mystical connection Palantir he had with Saruman's, and pocketed the orb before heading out for the Kingdom of Rohan.

Within his mind, Naruto began playing back everything that had happened recently, and what he saw with the different memories of his Shadow Clones before coming to one logical conclusion.

Things kept getting more interesting. Very interesting

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. Hope you like it. Give you some insight into Naruto's plans for the future and whatnot. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3-Storm of Darkness

Naruto was not feeling his usual self for the past couple of days since he let the Halfling of a Ring Bearer get away from him and the army of Uruk-hai dispatched to capture the Hobbit. The nights of sleep were not pleasant in any means of the word, as he had felt Hinata's pain in knowing something painful, but she wouldn't tell him, and looked so sad at whatever the source of the pain was without telling the Namikaze about it. The fact it was causing his mate to suffer had made is blood boil when he woke up and Naruto was aching to let his frustration out on something or someone.

The feeling came to a boiling point when Hinata, in his dream state had told him what was going to happen in a few Months time, and nearly sent Naruto into a frenzy in their dream world.

The Hyuuga Elders had put his lovely Hinata-chan into a political marriage with a man, who was practically old enough to be the girl's _Grandfather_, and was of high standing influence within the Fire Daimyo's Court. The idea behind it was to sire a child with the old man in exchange for some influential backing that would give them better graces with Fire Country's Feudal Lord. Not only that, but the Hyuuga Elders had planned to use a very special Cage Bird Seal _designed_ just for this sort of thing, then properly teach the elderly man, who was also _sexist pig_, how to activate it, and make the Hyuuga woman submit should she ever get reluctant to obey any wish he desired.

It didn't help that Theodred, the son of the King of Rohan was the spitting image of that old man when younger from what Hinata saw of the picture she was shown of what he looked like in his youth, and what he looked like _today_. Naruto had never seen his future mate so upset, saying she hated her Father for letting this happen, hating the Hokage, who was being spineless in stopping it because it was in Tsunade's words "the way of politics that must be respected", and being denied the chance to be with the one she loved. No one was supportive of Hinata's pain, except perhaps the Konohamaru Corps., who still idolized Naruto despite everything that happened upon hearing the death of the "Last Uchiha", and how the Leaf had made the Namikaze a wanted man with a huge bounty on his head for killing the last Uchiha.

Naruto could only smirk at that expected news, as he figured Tsunade would sign off on it, as she had not only inherited the bigot Councils, who slowly drained power from the title of Hokage over the years from the late Sandaime, but lacking of the spine to take it back, and fight to do things her own way. Jiraiya was no better from what Naruto learned from Hinata, as the perverted fool continued to be perverted around women, and use his title of Toad Sannin to _occasionally _get laid with some two-bit hooker.

Shaking his thoughts from that, as well as how he would enjoy returning to Konoha to make them regret their actions along with saving his mate from their schemes, Naruto with the second group of Uruk-hai Saruman deployed to assist him had found Theodred, and the escort of his Rohirrim taking the young Prince back to Rohan's Capital.

Naruto's eyes glowed blood red, as he saw the image of this man, aged to the point Hinata had described her future, forced against her will. husband to be, and the mocking laughter he heard along with the pictured voice. The voice saying "She's mine now demon. Your mate is mine! And there is nothing you can do to stop me from making her my pretty little pet to ravish every time I desire. She will sire me a child of _my_ blood and will please my body during the pregnancy. You have lost everything!" within the Namikaze's mind.

"Kill the Rohirrim around the target, but know the Prince is mine, and mine alone to destroy!" said Naruto, as he saw the Uruk-hai nod in understanding, and knew they felt his demonic energy slowly covering his body for a moment.

"Charge! Devour their flesh!" said one of the Uruk-hai, as the army of Saruman charged the Riders of Rohan, and obeyed in giving a wide space to the Prince of Rohan.

Theodred himself was surprised by this, as he cut down a few Uruk-hai that got close enough to swing a sword at when riding his mighty steed into battle, but soon found himself fighting knocked off his horse, and facing the Demon Fox Mercenary currently spinning daggers around his fingers. Theodred picked up his sword, swinging it with the skill of a Master, but even his skills were no match for Naruto's speed, strength, and agility that outmaneuvered the Prince of Rohan. Naruto relished the sound of his blades piercing Theodred's armor and flesh after jumping over the startled man not expecting the move when bringing his blade down vertically on the mercenary.

"Young Prince!" said Grimbold, as he charged on his horse to Theodred, and saw Naruto leap away while holding the daggers proudly in his hands now dripping in blood.

"He's alive for now, but not for long, and will no doubt die without medical aid even though his injuries cannot be healed no matter what medicine you give him now. The bloodline of the Rohan King is now gone," said Naruto before cleaning the blades of his daggers off on a flag bearing the mark of Rohan before motioning for the rest of the Uruk-hai to retreat now that their mission had been completed.

(Isengard-Several Days Later)

Saruman smiled evilly, as he saw his army of Uruk-hai growing with each passing day, and knew soon he would have enough to crush Rohan before sending them to strike Gondor's flank while Mordor's forces would strike from the front. However, his smile left when he turned to see the troubled angry eyes of his most useful ally Naruto, and felt a hint of concern for the young mercenary. The young man was becoming angrier as of late over something, but wouldn't say what, and while the White Wizard knew it had nothing to do with the campaign to crush Rohan...he felt it would be best to learn the reason all the same.

"You are troubled my friend," said Saruman, as he saw Naruto leaning against the wall rubbing his eyes, and trying not to let the lack of sleep show.

"Is it that obvious," said Naruto seeing Saruman nod.

"You've denied yourself several days worth of sleep," said Saruman with Naruto letting out a bitter chuckle.

"_Two_ days of sleep actually. As for the reason...I don't feel like telling you," said Naruto seeing the White Wizard frown slightly.

"Surely, you are not having second thoughts about joining my side in this war, and the deeds done to get us this far? Does my disrespect to nature offend you in some way?" said Saruman testing the waters of Naruto's loyalty.

"No! Of course not. My feelings have nothing to do with Middle Earth, this war, you, or even Sauron for that matter. This is a _personal_ matter," said Naruto seeing Saruman just nod somewhat understanding.

"I see. Perhaps you would like to explain it to me so I can better understand and possibly help you," said Saruman seeing Naruto's eyes glow red for a moment before letting out a sigh.

With that in mind, Naruto decided to tell Saruman everything he had learned about what was going on at his village, and what was going to happen to his mate. How this news was hurting him deeply inside and making his blood boil with rage. What Naruto _didn't_ tell Saruman, was that the Namikaze had secretly been spending a great of his deal of time seeking answers to his problem in returning home to the Elemental Countries.

"Now do you understand?" said Naruto seeing Saruman looking at him appraisingly in thought before nodding.

"Yes. That is indeed troubling. What do you intend to do?" said Saruman once again testing Naruto for the truth.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find a way to open the rift again and get back to my mate no matter what. I won't let Hinata suffer at the hands of that man old enough to be her _Grandfather_ much less be her _Great _Grandfather if one pushed it in terms of age. I will do what I must," said Naruto seeing Saruman nod slightly.

"I could help you find a way Naruto," said Saruman simply.

"No. I will handle this problem on my own. Besides, you have an army to build, and look over before sending them off to crush the World of Men," said Naruto simply in return.

"Maybe later then. _After_ Rohan is crushed beneath our feet," said Saruman seeing Naruto nod his head.

"Yes. When will the army be ready?" said Naruto deciding the topic of choice should shift away from his personal life.

"They will be ready in a few more days. When the time comes to unleash them upon Middle Earth, I want _you_ to lead them into battle, and crush the people of Rohan for good!" said Saruman seeing some surprise on Naruto's face, but the Namikaze agreed regardless, and began walking away before stopping to look back at the White Wizard.

"Do you mind if I borrow something from the tower? I'll bring it back," said Naruto seeing Saruman raise an eyebrow at the question.

"That depends. What is it you wish to borrow from me?" said Saruman knowing there were certain things one could not simply _borrow_ from Isengard.

"Just a chair. A simple chair," said Naruto seeing the surprise of the White Wizard.

"A chair? That's it?" said Saruman not believing for a second the mercenary just wanted a chair.

"That's it," said Naruto seeing Saruman not believing he simply wanted a chair.

"Yes. I suppose," said Saruman seeing the mercenary nod and then leave to get his chair.

Though for _what_ the White Wizard couldn't understand.

(Fangorn Forest-2 Days Later)

The last remaining members of the Fellowship of the Ring entered the large forest area filled with wild trees rumored to possess the ability to communicate and even move from their rooted spot on the ground. They had gone in there to search for their two missing Hobbit comrades, who had been taken by large Uruk-hai force that attacked earlier, and were led by the Demon Fox Mercenary. The loss of Boromir was still playing heavily on their minds, as they lost a good ally, and friend in the eldest son of the Steward of Gondor losing the battle. They had run into the Rohirrim earlier, who told them of Saruman using his powers to poison the mind of the Rohan King, and the slaughtering of the Uruk-hai that were carrying two Hobbits with them.

At first upon seeing the pile of dead bodies, the group thought the Halflings had been killed during attack, but Aragon's tracking skills as a Ranger served him well, and had followed the trail left behind by the two Hobbits all the way to Fangorn Forest. The trees seemed to move slightly, make noises when the group neared one, and felt the tenseness of the situation get stronger the deeper they walked.

"What do you sense?" said Aragon in a whispered voice.

"He's here. The _White Wizard_," said Legolas making the three of them tense knowing that if Saruman was here, then there was a chance Naruto was too, and possibly strike from the shadows.

"We must strike quickly or he will put a spell on us," said Aragon readying his weapon and the other two did the same from their own arsenal.

Turning around to face the enemy, but were blinded by blinding white light, and yet they attacked knowing any hesitation would give Saruman the edge. The figure of the White Wizard knocked away the arrow, the throwing axe, and used his power to superheat Aragon's sword to make the Ranger drop it on the ground.

_"You are following the trail of two young Hobbits. They past this way. The day just before yesterday. They met someone they didn't expect to see. Does that comfort you?" _said the unidentified voice seeing the trio trying to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" said Aragon knowing that _if _this was Saruman, then they would be dead, or imprisoned by one of the man's spells.

The figure dressed in white before them was _not_ Saruman at all, but rather someone they had thought would never be seen again, and could not believe their eyes.

It was Gandalf. Gandalf had returned.

"It cannot be. You fell!" said Aragon seeing the man appear before them and Legolas bowing respectfully in his presence.

"Yes I did. Through fire...and _water_!" said Gandalf, as he recalled the battle he had with the Balrog, and the creature falling at his hands before darkness took him.

(Flashback)

The Balrog hounded Gandalf unmercifully with its dark fire on top of the cold mountain side they had battled on before lightning was summoned to the Grey Wizard's sword and thrust the blade pierced the creatures body right to its heart. The Balrog fell off the cold mountain to the hill below the top of the large mountain and left Gandalf a chance to gasp for the much needed breath in his close victory.

What the Grey Wizard didn't know, as his old spirit in being the grey Wizard left him, and began his resurrection into becoming a powerful White Wizard was the presence of Naruto below inspecting the fallen Balrog's body. He had been amazed by the battle that was just witnessed by his own eyes and knew this creature was a rare treasure that didn't deserve to be cast down like this. Before he could do anything to the now dead Balrog however, Gwaihir the Wing Lord had swooped down, and picked up the fallen Wizard before flying off to his intended destination before Naruto could do anything upon his inspection.

Casting a powerful illusion to hide his body from the massive bird, Naruto watched the great creature fly away, and waited a moment to make sure Eagle had left before he had refocused on the fallen demonic create in front of him.

"You will do nicely my new pet. Oh yes. You will be my ace in the hole for when I return home to Konoha and we will give them welcome that will shake them down to the very foundation of their _souls_!" said Naruto in the whispered voice, as he has a sealing tattoo connecting all the way up his arm before covering it in demonic chakra, and slammed it into the lethal injury that Gandalf made.

The demonic chakra brought the creature back to life, restarting the Balrog's heart, and different streamlines of thick crimson chakra shot out of the injury before spreading out all over the monster's body. It struggled of course, as it was now trying to fight power, which had been responsible for its resurrection, and what it felt would be imprisonment. However, the crimson chakra had stopped the Balrog from moving after connecting to its limbs, and began invading its mind to form a connection. Within moments, the Balrog was absorbed into the seals on Naruto's hand, and then the seal designs retracted to the tattoo on the upper part of his right arm to form the face of the creature there.

Oh yes, Konoha wouldn't know what hit them, and they would know the face of a true demon.

(End Flashback)

"And I've been sent back. Until my task is done," said Gandalf seeing the group smile at him knowing they now have an even greater chance.

"Gandalf," said Aragon unable to say anything else.

"Gandalf? Yes. That's what they use to call me. Gandalf the Grey," said Gandalf with Gimli saying the name again to happy to say another word.

"Its good to see you again my friend," said Aragon seeing Gandalf smiling further at them.

"_I _am Gandalf the White. And I have come back to you now, at the turn of the tide," said Gandalf, as he addressed them by his new rank from the Order of Wizards, and wrapped a cloak over his form to cover that part of his status to make sure Saruman's forces didn't report that fact.

The group soon mounted their respected horses, as they needed to head to Edoras to free the King of Rohan from the darkness that was now wrapped around his mind, and gather an opposing force before Saruman could complete his plan to crush the Kingdom before it was too late. As they rode, Aragon asked about Naruto, and if the now White Wizard had learned of anything about how to deal with the Demon Fox Mercenary.

Sadly, the new White Wizard of Middle Earth was still puzzled by this turn of events of Naruto's involvement in this war, and how he seemed to be out of Gandalf's reach for the moment. The man was not from their world and as such could tip the scale of things on either side of this war. Whoever had the mercenary on their side, had the power to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat, and unfortunately right now...Naruto was on the side of Saruman.

At least for the moment it seemed.

"You find more cheer at a graveyard," said Gimli, as he saw the people of Edoras looking pale, thin, and old for the most part while looking at them cautiously.

The two made their way up the steps of Rohan King's Hall, though they were disarmed before they could enter it by the _order _of Grima Wormtongue, and had to walk in with just their wits. The only one, who actually had something use as a weapon was Gandalf's staff, which he called his "walking stick", and questioned the guards honor in wishing to remove it from his person since he was an old man.

"The courtesy of your Hall seems to have lessened as of late Théoden, King of Rohan," said Gandalf, as the doors closed behind him, and the others of the Fellowship.

"Why...should I welcome you...Gandalf...storm crow?" said Théoden, who looked like he was on his deathbed, and would die at any moment.

"A wise question my Lord. Late is the hour in which this _conjurer_ claims to give help to us. He bring ill news and ill guests," said Grima before stepping in front of Gandalf.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I did not travel through fire and death to speak to a _worm_ like yourself," said Gandalf revealing his staff to Grima, who complained to those in the room loyal to him, and told them to take the White Wizard's staff.

"Théoden. Son of Thengal. Too long have you walked lost in the shadows of your mind," said Gandalf, as he approached the man while Aragon, Legolas, and Gimli moved around him to take down Grima's guards meant to protect himself more then the King.

"I would stay _right here_ if I was you," said Gimli, as he easily took down Grima with a booted foot on the black robed man's stomach, and glaring down at the servant of Saruman.

"I release you from your prison," said Gandalf, as he put a hand out, and had his eyes closed.

Only to hear laughter. Cruel laughter that came from the King's mouth.

"You have no _power_ here Gandalf the _Grey_," said Théoden mockingly and it was then Gandalf knew that Saruman had used his powers to make the King his puppet while the man's once strong mind had been weakened by Grima.

Instantly, Gandalf removed the grayish robe, and shined the room in a bright white light with incredible power that forced the King to press his body back against his throne.

"I shall draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound," said Gandalf, as he pressed his power against Saruman's hold on Théoden, and it soon became a contest of powers between the two Wizards.

"If I go then Théoden _dies_!" said Saruman through the King's mouth while he resisted Gandalf's power, but was pushed back roughly by his former friend's power, and felt it all the way back in Isengard.

"You did not kill me and you will not kill him," said Gandalf putting more power into his attempt to free Théoden from Saruman's control.

"Rohan is mine!" said Saruman resisting even more before the back of the King's body was pushed back harder.

"Be gone!" said Gandalf knowing Saruman's hold was weakening.

With a loud angry yell, the body Théoden rose from his throne, attempting to lash out at Gandalf, but the newly reborn White Wizard struck the King's face with his staff, and its power traveled from the man all the way to Saruman. The White Wizard of Isengard was thrown back by the force of Gandalf's strike and realized his old former friend may have surpassed him in terms of strength.

"What happened?" said Naruto helping the man up and saw the blood running down his face from the strike.

"It seems Gandalf has returned to the land of the living and is now a White Wizard like myself. King Théoden is no longer under my control," said Saruman seeing Naruto look at him in surprise for a moment.

"I see. Well that just means we'll just have to speed up our timetable in crushing Rohan sooner then later," said Naruto seeing Saruman nod slowly before going to find a means to stop the blood running down his forehead.

As for Gandalf, he recalled his powers back to him, and saw King Théoden transform from a sickly dying old man to a younger stronger King the people remembered. The people within the Hall bowed to him, as Grima looked on in horror from his downed position, all the while knowing his plans to claim Eowyn his in the end now become lost, and the mentally restored King of Rohan glaring angrily in his direction. After being thrown out of the Great Hall of Rohan onto the stone steps that lead to it, Théoden had marched down them despite his somewhat soiled appearance, and was not in the mood to hear Grima's poisoned words filled with lies. The King of Rohan moved to strike Grima down, but surprisingly Aragon stopped him, and decided that there was too much blood spilled in all of this for anymore to be spilled today.

With his chance to flee open, Grima did just that, grabbing his horse, and now riding to Isengard to seek Saruman's counsel on how to proceed next.

As for Théoden, the man could only weep at hearing the loss of his son, fighting bravely on the battlefield like his Father would, and his Father before him. When told it was the Demon Fox Mercenary, who was responsible, it made Théoden weep harder at his son's grave knowing his only child fell at the hands of such a being, and only Gandalf had remained to give comforting advice during this mourning.

When back in the Hall of Rohan, Gandalf spoke to King Théoden of the small sample of terror Saruman had inflicted on his Kingdom, and that the man needed to act before it was too late. Théoden however, did not want to risk open war with Saruman after all that had happened, and chose the course of defense rather then offense.

The only way to save his people was to take them to Helm's Deep.

(Isengard-2 Days Later)

"Théoden will not stay at Edoras. He knows its not safe for his people to stay there. They will go to Helm's Deep. It's a long dangerous path that will take many days to make, as they will have _women_, and _children_ with them," said Grima, as he wiped the blood from his lips having just arrived at Isengard to speak to Saruman, and how he managed to barely survive escaping.

Naruto was far from impressed, glaring glowing red eyes at Grima, and trying to suppress his rage from getting the better of him after two more days of hearing Hinata's cries for him. How she was trying to do everything in her power short of killing herself to stop this atrocity from happening and the short list of options were almost used up.

Saruman himself smiled at this Grima's news while having ignored Naruto's foul mood to focus on the task at hand, knowing the less there was of Rohan's people, the better it was for him, and bring his side closer to victory. Walking down from his position high in the tower, the White Wizard went to the deep regions underneath Isengard to the orc Sharku, who was in charge of the Wargs, and saw they were hungry for blood.

"Send out your Warg Riders!" said Saruman, as he saw the orc smile a cruel smile, and knew that Sharku sensed the same thing about his pets.

They were hungry for the taste of Man Flesh!

(Helm's Deep-4 Days Later)

The battle with the Warg Riders sent by Saruman was not the great victory many, who had taken refuge in the great fortress thought it would be, and it had become even more devastating to hear Aragon's death. They were surprised however, to see mere days later to see Aragon riding on a horse back up the narrow path to the Fortress doors, and looked worse for ware.

"So Isengard is now empty of its army. How many?" said Théoden, who was surprised to see Aragon had survived, and able to make it here.

"Ten Thousand strong. At least," said Aragon seeing Théoden look at him with disbelief.

"Ten Thousand?" said Théoden with Aragon nodding.

"It is an army built for a single purpose. To destroy the World of Men," said Aragon simply.

(Woodland Realm)

"My Lady?" said Haldir appearing before Galadriel and saw the Elf Queen looking off in the distance.

"The army of Isengard is on the move. Its being lead to Helm's Deep led by the Demon Fox Mercenary, who has hatred in his heart, and intends to release it upon those that have taken refuge at the Fortress of Rohan. I have looked into his soul, I have seen his desires, and the ache that dwells within it for the one he loves. The pain this girl will soon face is more then either can stand and it is driving this man slowly mad with rage over not being able to save her from this darkness. He will do whatever it takes to be back in his world to be with this woman, even if it means ending ours, and letting Sauron rise again," said Galadriel seeing one of her most skilled warriors look confused by this.

"What do we do my Lady?" said Haldir seeing the Elf Queen unsure of what to do.

"Do we let those that we once called allies perish? Do we let them die a slow death while we slowly wilt away to the Undying Lands?" said Galadriel sensing Elrond feeling the same all the way in Rivendell.

The man's daughter loved Aragon with all her heart, but the Elf Lord would not allow them to be together unless the man proved himself worthy of being the King of Gondor. Galadriel showed Elrond what she had seen in Naruto's mind, seeing the woman, who in a way reminded him of Arwen, and in a way the mercenary was like Aragon. The only difference between the two was that Naruto was a demon, not by choice of course, but those instincts were fueling the man behind it to side with Saruman, and the two Elves had no doubts the White Wizard was fueling such things further with his influence.

_"We must help them. Fight beside them if only for one last time before we fade away,"_ said Elrond, as he sensed Galadriel was in full agreement, and the Elf Queen now turned to face her loyal servant.

"Take as many Elves as you can Haldir. Go to Helm's Deep and fight for those worthy of the Last Alliance between Elves and Men," said Galadriel seeing Haldir nod and set out to prepare a regiment of Elves.

(Helm's Deep-Nightfall)

Dark clouds covered the sky, as the vast army of Uruk-hai marched loudly towards the walls of the great Fortress of Rohan, and Théoden from his position could see Naruto standing on top of a rock formation. Beside him was another Uruk-hai howling with its sword out calling for blood in its own primal language, as the large army stopped staring at the opposing army behind the wall consisting of both Men, and Elves plus one Dwarf.

By this point it was starting to rain.

As for Naruto himself, he brought out the chair borrowed from Isengard, and sat down while the rain got heavier. Naruto was trying to keep his rage in check during the long march to Helm's Deep, his anger was so close to reaching the point of just transforming into his predecessor of a demon fox, and just wipe these people out. Still, the large army of Uruk-hai around him were the ones made for this, and decided to let them earn their right to existing by doing what they were bred to do.

"How fitting that it would rain. No doubt to wash the blood away we are about to spill," said Naruto taking out his pipe and began smoking out of it.

"He's here. Theodred's killer," said Théoden seeing the man sitting in that chair smoking his pipe-weed and locking glowing red eyes with him.

"He's too far out of range of the archers my King," said one of his fellow Rohirrim.

"Good. I will enjoy killing him myself with my own blade," said Théoden, as he would relish piercing the man's flesh with his sword, and ending the mercenary's life.

By this point, the Uruk-hai were stomping around in a frenzy, roaring, smashing their fists against their armored chests, and eager for blood. A single arrow was shot from the tower of the Fortress of Rohan striking an Uruk-hai impressively at the neck area where the gap was between the helmet and the armor.

"That was...interesting," said Naruto seeing it only infuriated this army of Uruk-hai more and they were now screaming for vengeance.

"So it begins," said Théoden seeing what Naruto saw.

"Time to spill blood," said Naruto raising his free hand and snapped his fingers loudly causing the Uruk-hai to yell out the battle cry to charge the enemy.

Aragon was up on the front of the wall, speaking in Elvish, and ordering them to prepare their bows with arrows while Legolas did the same while mentioning where to strike in the gaps of the armor. When the swarming mass of Uruk-hai were within range, Aragon gave the order for them to fire, and take down the almost never-ending looking army of Uruk-hai that still kept charging right over their fallen brothers. Théoden ordered a volley of arrows from his line, which fired from their positions, and taking down Uruk-hai after Uruk-hai with every arrow they had.

The Uruk-hai however, did not go down without taking a few of the enemy with them, as they fired back with arrows of their own, killing quite a few Elves, and Men with deadly accuracy. Even with the heavy losses they were suffering so far, the army of Saruman could take them while the army of Théoden could not, and each one fatally lost hurt them significantly.

"Ladders!" said Aragon in Elvish seeing the mass of Uruk-hai reach the base of the wall outside of the shooting range.

"Send them to me!" said Gimli, as he wanted to get in on the action, and Legolas was taking it all up with shooting them from a distance.

"Phase one of the plan is now complete. Now for phase two," said Naruto to himself seeing his Uruk-hai setup the ladders and engaging the enemy at close range.

Of course Naruto knew that was just the distraction.

Once the two _items_ were set in place, then it would be time for the big surprise to be lit, and then..._boom!_

Théoden was far from impressed by Saruman's forces laying siege to this great Fortress of Rohan despite the initial feeling of dread he felt upon them approaching. So far, they were winning the battle, even more so with the Elves providing additional support with their forces when the battle first started, and knew the best way for them to win was to endure this siege.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure Saruman? An massive army that fights like rabid animals with no sense of strategy? It doesn't matter how much of a force you have, this Fortress can repel you, and your loyal demon servant," said Théoden to himself hoping Saruman had the power to hear his mocking words.

Naruto heard the King of Rohan's words though despite the storm raging down all around them and his eyes were steaming crimson. It reminded Naruto of the people in the Leaf mocking him back when growing up, thinking he couldn't win against Neji during his match in the Chuunin Exam Finals, and that he was a dumb demon that couldn't tell his head from his ass. The memories of that pain, combined with the laughter those people were having at his mate's expense continued to build within his soul, and it made his chakra slowly manifest around his body.

'Make no mistake King of Rohan, you will die, and I will relish it like I did with your son!' thought Naruto standing up from his chair, put it in the summoning scroll, and brought out his prized bo staff turned Glaive.

It was time to make some noise.

Signaling for the Uruk-hai Berserker to begin his part of the operation, Naruto walked through the line of Uruk-hai, who were giving more then enough space to let him pass, and his crimson chakra covering his body. It was easily distracting everyone, including Aragon from the torch running Uruk-hai running towards the bombs Saruman had made to blast the wall sky high, and even when the Heir to the Gondor throne finally did see what was about to happen...it was too late.

Just as Legolas, as well as a few other Elves with their bows ready to fire a line of arrows at Naruto in the hopes of killing the enemy army commander, the Uruk-hai Berserker dove into the water filled hole with the torch, and caused a massive explosion.

BOOOM!

Théoden looked on in horror from his position, as he saw the wall that held back massive enemy army at bay be destroyed by the explosive power of Saruman's bombs, and the fear from the realization setting in. Within moments, the Uruk-hai would run through the opening overpower the opposition, and eventually make their way to the heart of the Fortress to take it.

"Aragon!" said Gimli, as he saw the Uruk-hai coming through the gap, their spears drawn to repel any attack aimed at them, and leaped from above down upon the unsuspecting enemy to give his allies time to get off the ground to counter.

"Gimli!" said Aragon seeing the Dwarf getting off the wet ground with the Uruk-hai still outside the wall and Naruto now behind his friend.

Naruto had turned his Glaive into a bo staff before swinging it hard against the side of Gimli's helmeted head, which no doubt saved the Dwarf from instant death into Aragon, who caught his comrade in arms while skidding back from the impact, and then ordered the Elves to fire their arrows at the Uruk-hai entering from the other side of the destroyed wall. The arrows flew accurately, but Naruto's skills with a bo staff was even greater, as he spun the weapon to knock away the arrow, and Naruto grinning at the shocked enemy before him.

"Care to try again?" said Naruto seeing Aragon ready his sword and ordered the others to charge the group.

Naruto met Aragon halfway to the Uruk-hai with their spears out to impale the charging Elves and Men trying to repel them with the attempt. Aragon had not fought someone of Naruto's skill before much less with the style of weapon the mercenary used against him and was finding it difficult to keep up with the man in combat. Even more troubling for the Heir to the Gondor throne was Naruto using his legs in fluid motion with the bo staff to further cause injury. Some of the Elves tried to assist Aragon in battle, but the skilled mercenary took them down without skipping a beat, and continued fighting his original opponent like no one interfered. Eventually, Naruto moved too quick to stop, and landed a solid blow to Aragon's stomach with a swing of the bo staff sending him skidding back against the ground.

Naruto was ready to deliver the crushing blow to Gondor's Heir to its throne, which in turn would crush the Kingdom's future, when something inside compelled him to stop, and stare at the man once more. Looking at the gift the She-Elf Arwen, the Demon Fox Mercenary felt himself drawn to its light, seeing images assault his mind, as the visions of Aragon was given that pendant, and was reminded of Hinata. The She-Elf in all her beauty that had been hidden from Naruto during their encounter when taking Frodo to Rivendell prevented him from seeing her entirely and aside from the eyes...Arwen looked so much like Hinata. Deep within the mountains, the cries of the women, and the children filled his ears knowing that they're time in this world could soon be at an end. It brought a pain to his heart he didn't believe could even be inflicted upon his person and Naruto did not know what to do.

_Don't destroy them Naruto-kun. No amount of blood spilled in the world you are in now is worth my life. They have done nothing to provoke your rage. Help them Naruto-kun. Do it for me!_

Naruto's head jerked back, as if violently struck at the words he _knew_ belonged to his mate, and dropped his weapon before grabbing his head in pain while screaming out a demonic scream of pain. The howl of it all practically stopped all the fighting on both sides, as they all stared in shock, fear, and surprise at the sight of Naruto struggling with himself. The demonic rage that fueled his heart demanded blood of his enemy be spilled, but his soul screamed out that Hinata would hate him if he butchered innocent lives just to be with her, and that was something the Demon Fox Mercenary couldn't let happen.

Aragon was surprised by this turn of events, as he scrambled to his feet, and picked up his sword while his opponent was now covered in crimson energy unlike anything he had ever seen before. He heard Naruto speaking to himself, calling out to a woman that did not exist, saying "Hinata", "my mate", and other things the Heir to the Gondor throne didn't understand. The scream of pain was unlike anything Aragon had ever heard before, as he saw Naruto was not screaming out from physical injuries, but one on another level of mentality that seemed to be beyond his comprehension, and the energy around the Demon Fox Mercenary was making the Uruk-hai _very _nervous.

Then again, Aragon would be lying if he said the sight before him wasn't terrifying, and make his body tremble in fear.

"By my family's ancestors. What is he?" said Théoden, as he could feel the negative energy that seemed to be felt by everyone around him too, and saw his most battle hardened of his Rohirrim tremble in fear.

Had his words come back to haunt him?

'Hinata-chan, know that no matter what happens, you are the only woman I love, and that I will do anything you ask of me regardless of what becomes of us. If this is your wish, then I will grant it, and _still_ find a way back to you. I promised I would and I will _keep it_!' thought Naruto turning slightly to face the Uruk-hai looking at him nervously and now backing away from him in fear.

Letting out a yell, Naruto launched a crimson chakra arm at Uruk-hai amassed at the hole in the wall, and they were instantly wiped along with the entire line of the army behind them. Recalling his arm, Naruto kicked up his bo staff, covering it in his power, making the weapon look like it was covered in an unholy fire straight from the depths of Hell, and its user was not afraid to unleash that upon the enemy. The Uruk-hai tried to enter once again, hesitant at first from what they saw happen, but still they had orders, and they knew better then to disobey the White Wizard Saruman.

Spinning his bo staff, Naruto swung vertically upwards, which unleashed his power upon the Uruk-hai, and caused those that didn't get killed from being consumed in the crimson power to be thrown back outside the wall. The creatures on the wall abandoned their fight with the Elves to leap down to engage their traitorous commander, but they were soon struck down, and destroyed in a bloody display of violence upon being assaulted by the Demon Fox Mercenary.

"Has he gone mad?" said Gimli seeing Aragon unsure of how to respond at the sight of this carnage before them.

"Enough! I don't have time of this. Demon Style: Demonic Dome Jutsu!" said Naruto, as he went through one handed hand sign and then slammed one end of the bo staff onto the ground shooting its power into the air before spreading over the entire Fortress of Rohan reaching from the top of mountain behind him all the way to the front of the damaged wall.

The Uruk-hai tried to get through the barrier Naruto had setup, but soon those that did try were destroyed instantly by it, and could not advance like they wanted. All they could do was wait until the barrier went down, if it did at all, and then get back at Naruto for his surprising betrayal.

Slowly, Naruto receded his power before turning to face Aragon, seeing the man just stare back in awe of him, and the Namikaze knew he had some explaining to do. Walking over to the man, Naruto had to stop when Legolas was aiming an arrow at his skull, and several other Elves had done so too with some of the Men aiming their swords at him.

"Wait! Lower your weapons," said Aragon seeing Naruto's eyes that were not the blood red ones a demon possessed, but rather the blues eyes of a tortured man, and was in need of their help.

"What? Why? You saw what he's done. What he can do?" said Gimli seeing Aragon take a few steps before standing a few feet from Naruto.

"Yes I have seen. All the more reason to speak to him in a civil manner. Trust me Gimli," said Aragon seeing the Demon Fox Mercenary just look at him with those tired eyes.

"We need to talk," said Naruto simply in a tired voice with Aragon nodding.

"Yes I think we do young mercenary. What about this?" said Aragon looking at the dome of demonic energy keeping out the Uruk-hai and even the rain surprisingly enough.

"Don't worry about it. The dome I put up covers the entire Fortress with enough power to last until morning when the sun is rising," said Naruto seeing Aragon's two friends having skeptical looks on their face.

"And how can we guarantee that this 'dome' of yours _will_ last through the night like you claim?" said Gimli suspiciously, as he didn't like being struck in the head, and sent sailing into someone he considered a friend.

"I could always take it down and let the Uruk-hai have another go at you?" said Naruto seeing the group look a little unnerved at the thought of fighting that army when they had just been given time to recover from this key moment in the battle.

"That will not be necessary," said Aragon while looking at Gimli to _not_ provoke Naruto into doing just that.

"Théoden will not be pleased to see me considering I was the one responsible for killing his son in battle," said Naruto seeing the King of Rohan looking at him with anger in those eyes.

"Perhaps, but he will have to put that aside for now if we are to survive, and live through the night," said Aragon, as they made their way to the Hall area of Fortress of Rohan, and Naruto was indeed correct when he said Théoden would not be happy to see him.

"Aragon! Can you please tell me _why_ you have brought this demonic entity up here rather then taking his head clean off?" said Théoden, as he had his men gather what they could to build up some kind of barrier to make up for the loss of the natural rock made one lost in the explosion.

"Naruto has something to say. Something I think we _all_ need to hear," said Aragon, as they entered the Hall, and Naruto sat down at a nearby table after sealing his prized weapon away.

"First, I want say...that I'm sorry. Sorry for killing you son Theodred. I was ordered to by Saruman so you would continue to be his mindless puppet thanks to Grima Wormtongue. Theodred died a warrior on the battlefield. He was a true member of the Rohirrim worthy of being called your son," said Naruto seeing Théoden still looking red with anger.

"Thank you for saying that," said Théoden while keeping his anger in check at hearing it though everyone could see the King of Rohan wanted to slay this creature before him.

"Your welcome. As to why I'm here, Saruman wanted me to lead the army I've kept from advancing further to eliminate Rohan's existence, and then no doubt have them advance on Gondor next. From its King all the way down to the last child with Rohan blood in its veins is to be destroyed. Those are the orders given to the Uruk-hai outside. Grima told Saruman of the one weakness of the wall, which was the drain, and made a device when triggered by fire to have..._explosive_ capabilities that you all saw clear as when lightning flashes in the darkness," said Naruto seeing the group around him nod.

"Why did you serve Saruman from the start? I see a man of honor in you," said Aragon, as he didn't understand Naruto at all in that matter, and the Namikaze knew this.

"Because when I first came here to your world on accident, it was Saruman the White Wizard, who found me on the steps of Isengard, and taught me what I needed to survive in this place. Where I am from Aragon, my honor demanded I pay back the debt I owe to the White Wizard at any time should he wish to call upon my services, and do what he asked of me. At the time of his helping of my person, Saruman was not your enemy, and was the noble man everyone respected back during the height of his greatness. I take my honor seriously and for that reason...I could not deny him my service for whatever side he chose for that is the nature of a mercenary," said Naruto seeing Aragon understanding on some level what he was talking about.

"What exactly happened out there to make you act like you did?" said Aragon, as he had been most fortunate to live through that, and it was nothing short of a miracle that Naruto didn't finish him off.

"Do you love her Aragon? Do you love Arwen?" said Naruto seeing the man tense at the question.

"What does your question have to do with his own?" said Legolas seeing Naruto taking off his straw hat before letting out a tired sigh.

"I ask because his answer is the same as my own for my mate waiting for me back home in my world. That pendant you where, it made me see things about your relationship that reminded me of my own love, who is strong, and fierce when it comes to protecting their loved ones. I could hear her plea to not do what I had set out to do and to not let my rage over what is happening in my own world affect my mind here," said Naruto seeing the Men around him nod in understanding.

"This woman means more to you then your own life," said Gimli seeing Naruto nod.

"She _is_ my life Master Dwarf. She is to me what the Ring of Power is to Sauron only on a more _purer_ level. I cannot live without her. If you knew _everything_ about my life up until now, you would understand my rage, my pain, and why I wish to return home to the one I love," said Naruto leaning back in his chair feeling so tired right now.

"Would you tell us? To help better understand your situation. Maybe we can help you get home," said Aragon knowing that Naruto could be a more permanent ally after this in exchange for returning home.

"Very well. This is the truth of my life. Everything," said Naruto, as he told them about his world, the Elemental Countries, the use of chakra, the Kyuubi, the sealing done upon him by his own Father to the protect the village, and the abuse that followed by the very people of the village despite his Father's dying wish.

He told them everything.

Even Théoden could not hate the man before him knowing that Naruto had suffered so much for something that wasn't his fault.

"I had no idea. Such madness," said Aragon seeing Naruto nodding his head.

"Yes. Madness. Now my future mate is being forced into an arranged marriage, with a man several times her age, and all for political reasons. None of you have experienced such a thing, but I know that if you did, rage would fill your heart, and would do just about _anything_ to stop such a thing from happening," said Naruto seeing Aragon admit such a pain was indescribable.

"What will you do now?" said Aragon seeing Naruto pondering over what to do next.

"I do not know. What I _do_ know is that I cannot serve Saruman anymore. I have paid back my debt to him," said Naruto seeing hope in the eyes of the people around him.

"You could join us in battling Sauron," said Aragon knowing that Naruto could be a powerful ally against the Dark Lord.

"I agree. With your help, this war will be over soon, and we can focus on getting you back to your world," said Gimli seeing Naruto smile slightly under the cloth the man wore to hide his facial features.

"Thank you. Both of you. But I will not serve either side. This war between you and the Dark Lord is you path in life. Mine is elsewhere. I will not be your enemy, but I cannot be your ally either in this, and risk unleashing a power that will kill all who touch it. This power destroys friend and foe alike. I will not be a living weapon to be used for this war. I will help you tomorrow when the sun rises in the next few hours, as well as destroy the army I left here, and pay Saruman a visit. _But_ I will do nothing more after that to shift things on either side. When I leave your service, the sides will be even, and the war will be waged with near equal strength. The side that wins will be the one who wants it more then the other," said Naruto seeing the look of disappointment on their faces, but at least they had some hope to last through the night, and into the next morning with their former enemy turned temporary ally to make that happen.

"What do we do about Saruman? The White Wizard could breed more of these creatures even if we stop the ones here," said Théoden seeing the group realize he was right, but Naruto merely smiled, and it was clear the mercenary knew something they didn't.

"Saruman should know not to fool with nature. I assume you know what Isengard looked like before he began to make the Uruk-hai?" said Naruto seeing Legolas and even King Théoden himself nod.

"The place was alive with trees and life. Now there are only orcs and death," said Legolas seeing Naruto nod again.

"Yes. From what I recall from the things I've heard during my years traveling throughout Middle Earth, I know that nature can take on a life of its own, and can be rather vengeful when given the right..._motivation_," said Naruto eyeing the Elf and saw the Master Archer realize that Saruman was about to be attacked by something connected to nature itself.

Without the mass of Uruk-hai at Isengard, the great Tower Fortress was almost empty, easy to take with the right force, and Naruto knew of such a force that would make the White Wizard pay for his disrespect for nature.

"We should pay Saruman a visit after the battle here at Helm's Deep is over," said Aragon knowing the sight of the White Wizard defeated would be something to long remember.

"You are assuming we will win. Even if we rebuild a strong enough wall, the Uruk-hai outside will overpower it, and if not the wall then the gate will be breached in its place," said Théoden knowing that while the wood of the gate was strong, a mass of Uruk-hai could smash through it, and take the Fortress that way.

"And _that_ King of Rohan, is where _I_ come in, and give you the edge in battle. Tomorrow morning, I will slice through the enemy, and help you attain your victory," said Naruto putting his hat on his head and got out of his chair.

"Are you sure you can that Master Namikaze?" said Gimli seeing how tired Naruto was now would prefer his new temporary ally to fight for them at full strength.

"I can. Besides, the sun will be rising within the hour," said Naruto seeing the alarmed look on Théoden's face, who went outside to order what was already being done, and have his forces try creating a means to halt the Uruk-hai from advancing.

"Gandalf will be here soon. He said so to me before leaving to find the King's cousin," said Aragon seeing Naruto thinking for a moment.

"Good. I will attack from the front. Gandalf attacks from behind with his army. We just have to meet in the middle," said Naruto knowing that the others could defend the wall from their position while he took on the thick of the army outside before new White Wizard appeared.

"Let us ride out there with you and meet them," said Aragon with Théoden coming in to hear that part.

"For what? For glory?" said Théoden simply.

"For Rohan. For your people," said Aragon seeing the King of Rohan look on in thought.

"In the event this fails, is there anyway for the women, and the children to escape from the Uruk-hai?" said Naruto knowing that nothing should be left to chance.

"There is a serious of passageways that lead into the mountains, but even if they did, the Uruk-hai are too many, and they wouldn't get far," said one of the bearded men of the King's Rohirrim.

"The sun is rising," said Gimli seeing it from the window.

"Send word for the women and children to head for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" said Aragon knowing that the more things blocking the enemy from reaching those people the better.

"The Horn of Hammerhead will be heard in the deep. One last time!" said Théoden with Gimli saying "YES!" at the idea of making such a wonderful thing be heard during such a battle.

"For what its worth. I'm glad I get to fight beside you Aragon. I have...forgotten what it was like to embrace friendship," said Naruto shaking the man's hand.

"I understand. Good luck to you in battle," said Aragon knowing that Naruto would clear them a path for them to ride out and would be overwhelmed.

"You too. And do try to stay alive Aragon. I would like to see you one day become the King of Gondor it desperately needs and see you marry that wonderful woman who has inspired you to do great things," said Naruto seeing Aragon smile and knew the She-Elf did indeed do that for him.

"Me too," said Aragon before seeing Naruto walk out of the room and bringing out his weapon of choice for battle.

Hopefully not his _last _battle.

No sooner had Naruto made it down to the damaged wall did barrier stop existing and the Uruk-hai again began to charge forward seeing their chance to spill the blood of the one responsible for the betrayal they endured. Their _former_ commander however, didn't give any of them the desired chance to have it, as he moved ruthlessly through them with his bo staff, and shifted it to the Glaive before channeling chakra into it so the blade would cut through all the Uruk-hai around him like a hot knife through butter.

By this point, Aragon, Legolas, Gimli, and Théoden along with the rest of the Rohirrim able to ride out on horses charged out of the gates cutting through every foe in their path. Above on the massive hill to the left of the massive army of Uruk-hai appeared Gandalf with Eomer along with a vast army of Rohirrim on horses before they charged down the hill. The light of the sun rising shined brightly behind them, which blinded the Uruk-hai at the ready with spears, and gave the horse riders the means to avoid being skewered.

"Rasengan!" said Naruto, as he shoved the orb of charka into an Uruk-hai, and caused him to explode everywhere.

When the battle was officially over, all the Uruk-hai were destroyed, and the victors of it now stained in the blood of their enemies. As the reality of the situation set in, Naruto looked over at Gandalf, and saw the man looking at him with calculating eyes. It was clear the White Wizard didn't know what to do with him just yet, nor did anyone else despite what was spoken earlier the others, and the King of Rohan in aiding them to a point.

"From the looks of things, you had a hand in Rohan's survival, and saving more lives then expected given the circumstances," said Gandalf seeing the Demon Fox Mercenary nod, as that was the case, and knew many of the defenders of this place would have died had it not been for his sudden shift in allegiances.

"You could say that. I've already spoken with Aragon about it along with Théoden. I'm not your enemy anymore," said Naruto seeing Gandalf smile now like he was expecting it.

"No. Perhaps you never were. Its hard to say," said Gandalf seeing Naruto put away his weapon.

"You know this victory is, but a small stepping stone to defeating Sauron, and not to be taken lightly," said Naruto knowing that Sauron knew that the loss to Rohan at Helm's Deep would only infuriate the Dark Lord.

"Yes. The Battle for Helm's Deep is over. The Battle for Middle Earth is about to begin," said Gandalf gravely, as he along with the others walked up the hill to see the thunderous form of Mordor behind the mountains that closed off the volcanic area of Middle Earth from the rest of the realm to see the orange fiery glow that raged behind them.

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. Not easy in writing this. Believe me. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4-Cloak and Dagger

Naruto easily kept up with the group on horseback, as they headed to Isengard to see it had been sacked by the ancient tree herders of the forests known as the Ents, and the sight of Saruman's war machine now destroyed. Naruto internally smirked at the sight of it, as he knew this might happen after seeing what the defeated White Wizard had done to the area around the ring of Isengard to build his Uruk-hai army, and what the Ents would do when they learned of it. Of course, they were slow to learn of Saruman's betrayal, which Naruto knew given the whispered nature of the creatures, and had to see the destruction for their own eyes before throwing themselves into war.

What the group didn't expect, even Naruto for that matter was the sight of two Hobbits sitting around eating, and smoking on the field of victory of the Ents. They were a little frightened at seeing Naruto at first, but Gandalf assured the two he wasn't a threat, and had actually been key in the defeat of the Uruk-hai army. When they made their way to the water covered base of Isengard, Treebeard greeted Gandalf, and told them Saruman was up high in the tower.

"Well let's take his head and be done with it," said Gimli knowing Saruman was better being dead then alive should he rise again to cause a repeat of things here.

"No. He has no power now," said Gandalf looking up seeing his old friend high above on the top of Isengard looking back down at him with a scowl on his face.

"Perhaps, but I like Gimli's idea better. Excuse me," said Naruto leaping up towards the tower and shocking everyone that he could stick to it before walking _up_ the tower like it was natural.

"Where are you going Naruto?" said Aragon seeing Naruto walking up the tower casually to Saruman.

"To return a chair I borrowed!" said Naruto sensing their confusion at his words.

"And here I thought he was strange before," said Gimli seeing Naruto was now halfway up Isengard with Saruman looking directly at the mercenary.

"You betrayed me Naruto. After all I had done for you all those years ago when all that was on your person was the clothing you wore," said Saruman angrily at the Demon Fox Mercenary and watched the man nearly reach him.

"I paid my debt to you. I see that now. There is nothing you have in your possession that could tempt me into fighting for you or Sauron anymore," said Naruto now standing on horizontal ground on top of the tower a few feet away from Saruman.

"Really? And do they? Do they have the means to send you home? I doubt it. I was going to help you return home after my conquest of Rohan was complete, but you chose to join the losing side, and lose your chance to be with the woman you _love_!" said Saruman in a hateful voice with Naruto with incredible speed, struck the fallen White Wizard in the neck with one of his daggers, and knocked the man's staff out of his hands causing it to fall below before breaking into a dozen pieces.

"Should that be the case Saruman, I will at least have the pleasure of knowing that _you_ are not among the living to see, and enjoy the moment!" said Naruto before throwing Saruman off the tower making the man hit one of the spikes in the waterwheel below.

"Well that's the end of that," said Gimli seeing the body of dead wizard sink into the dirty water with the Palantir with Pippin Took seeing it glowing in the water before seeking it out.

"Pippen, give that to me my boy," said Gandalf, as he took the Palantir from the Hobbit, and covered to keep the Great Eye from possibly catching the Halfling in his grip.

"Lord Saruman!" said Grima, as he saw his once great Master fall down below, and then glared angrily at Naruto.

"He had it coming," said Naruto seeing Grima pull out a dagger and attempted to kill him.

Naruto dodges the slow attempt, disarmed Grima, and stabbed the man in the throat with his own blade while keeping his grip on it despite his victim's attempt to free it. Naruto watched, as the slowly dying man died in his arms, and then let Grima fall to the ground without a shred of pity for the little man. With that done, Naruto went down to join the others, and they saw them looking at him with concern.

"What will you do now Master Namikaze?" said Aragon seeing Naruto take out his pipe and begins smoking.

"I don't know. Saruman's dead. So is Grima. Would you mind if I took residence within Isengard for awhile?" said Naruto seeing them look shocked at his question.

"And how do we know you won't try anything like they did on my people?" said Théoden seeing Naruto shrug.

"I'm not into the whole 'take over Middle Earth' thing like Sauron is. I don't want to crush Rohan under my boots. I just want to get home," said Naruto with Théoden consider this information knowing that was what he desired above everything.

"I suppose the young mercenary deserves that much. Provided he keeps the thoughts of breeding an Uruk-hai army to destroy Middle Earth like Saruman did out of his mind," said Gandalf giving him a piercing look that reminded Naruto of the one the Sandaime gave when he was child after being caught for one of his prank.

After Naruto learned the truth about everything however, those glares held no power over him, and the one Gandalf was giving didn't either.

"As I said Gandalf. I just want to go home," said Naruto seeing the new White Wizard of Middle Earth nod in understanding.

"I'll hold you to that young mercenary," said Gandalf simply.

"I'll be back to take in my new dwellings, but I would like to talk to you back at Edoras about some important things regarding Sauron you need to hear, and hear it someplace without ears loyal to the Dark Lord hearing it too," said Naruto seeing Théoden looking unsure and the others being surprised.

"Something involving Sauron's plans?" said Aragon knowing that whatever the Dark Lord had in mind for Middle Earth, it was imperative they know, and stop it from coming to fruition.

"In a sense," said Naruto simply.

"Then let's return to Edoras so you can inform us and in return I invite you to join in our celebration for the victory over Saruman," said Théoden seeing Naruto bow slightly.

"I would be honored," said Naruto with a smile on his face.

(Edoras-Sometime Later)

The events of the night were festive, as it was meant to honor the victory one at Helm's Deep, and to honor those that died to achieve it. Many were concerned about having Naruto at this party, but the Demon Fox Mercenary had made sure his presence was barely felt by sitting away in the shadows of the room smoking pipe-weed, and drinking when it suited him with the occasional bit of food to fill his belly.

On a table not far off, the two Hobbits were dancing around singing, and making the people laughing with joy in their hearts. To another part of the room, Eowyn was trying to win the heart of Aragon, who had politely declined her attempt to attract his attention, and bring forth some form of union between them. Naruto sighed at the sight of things, as everyone was happy, joyous, and didn't have a sense of fear in them tonight.

'They've earned that much,' thought Naruto before seeing a young boy looking at him from his table and then looking away contemplating something in his mind in wanting to speak with the young mercenary.

Surprisingly, the boy comes over to him with a few people watching, and were fearful for what would happen in this action.

"Thank you for siding with us in the battle. Things could have been much worse had you not fought the creatures," said the long haired boy barely in his early teens and only few years younger then Naruto.

"Your welcome little one. What is your name?" said Naruto letting out some smoke from his pipe.

"My name is Haleth. Son of Hama," said Haleth seeing Naruto nod in recognition of that name.

"My name is Naruto. Son of Minato," said Naruto extending his hand and the boy took it with a firm hand shake.

"May I sit down and ask you a question?" said Haleth hoping he wasn't intruding in the man's space.

"Of course," said Naruto motioning for the boy to take a seat next to him.

"Why did you side with us during the battle? Your army was larger, stronger, and had just destroyed the wall at Helm's Deep. Yet, you just turned around, and crush the very enemy you were leading. Why?" said Haleth curiously sitting down next to the Demon Fox Mercenary.

"Because she would not love me if I continued on that path," said Naruto thinking of his mate.

"Who?" said Haleth curious once more as to the source of Naruto's sudden redirection of fighting.

"A woman. A very special woman," said Naruto to himself with a smile on his face.

"Is she an Elf? Some kind of Sorceress?" said Haleth not understanding what Naruto meant.

"No. Though sometimes I wonder when I see that light shining around her. One day, you will understand when that special woman comes along, and your heart stops beating for more then five seconds. Your body will freeze up, your very eyes will be unable to look elsewhere, and your soul wishes to leave the body to be closer to her," said Naruto seeing Haleth look almost frightened by the notion.

"I don't think I could let any woman like that bewitch me," said Haleth making Naruto laugh, as he ruffled the kid's hair, and then pat him on the back.

"Don't be too sure young Haleth. If that had not happened with your Father finding that special woman in his life, then you might not be here now, and we wouldn't be having this conversation," said Naruto seeing the confused boy looking shocked by this.

"I don't understand," said Haleth seeing Naruto smirking at him.

"One day you will young Haleth. On day you will. Ask one of the others about this when your older. They'll help you understand what it means to be in love," said Naruto before getting out of his chair and walking over to Théoden to get the others to speak privately after the party was over.

He didn't want to rain on their fun, but the fun for them was now over, and the time for planning for the next stage of the war had begun.

When the Hall was empty, the people were now asleep, Naruto showed them a map of Middle Earth, and what the Dark Lord was planning. What he saw last time while in Mordor after catching Gollum, who had informed the forces of Sauron about someone with the Baggins name possessing the One Ring, and how the vast army was unlike anything the realms had ever seen.

"So his army is vast. That means nothing," said Théoden not seeing the big picture.

"Not just vast Théoden. Its large enough to be split into two. While Saruman was to destroy Rohan from his position, Sauron is going to move his attention to Gondor, and crush it with his own army. The idea was to fight the war on two fronts so neither Rohan nor Gondor could help the other in their time of need for allied aid. In short, his plan is to divide, and conquer with Men weak on both fronts as it is now," said Naruto seeing the King of Rohan now had his full attention.

"Saruman's army was bad enough, but are you saying the Dark Lord's is even larger, and far worse?" said Aragon seeing Naruto look at him right in the eyes.

"What Saruman threw at you at Helm's Deep was _nothing_ compared to Sauron's army that will march on Gondor's Capital. You forget both Mordor and Gondor are neighbors to each other with only the mountains dividing the lands keeping the darkness from spreading quicker from it then it is now. When Sauron learns of Saruman's defeat at Helm's Deep if he hasn't already, the Dark Lord will launch his army at Gondor out of fear of Men not being so weak like he suspected, and wish to prevent any strength this realm has in opposing him rising to the surface," said Naruto seeing the others look at him with surprise at this little revelation.

"And you know all of this, how?" said Théoden wondering just how Naruto knew what the Dark Lord was planning despite being away from Saruman when he schemed with Sauron.

"Because that's how _I_ would have done it," said Naruto simply looking at Théoden right in the eyes so he knew how serious this was.

"If that is the case, then the Steward of Gondor must be warned, and his armies mobilized to fight this evil," said Gandalf knowing he would need to ride to the White City and to make sure it was properly defended.

"Yes. Though I'm sure Sauron has already started and begun the means to prepare for it. If I were Sauron, I would strike _here_ first for the staging ground of the army to advance, and then head straight for the White City with no form of opposition," said Naruto, as he pointed to the City of Osgiliath, and how it was the key for the Dark Lord's army to take it before marching to Gondor's Capital.

"They will need help. Of that much is sure. Gondor does not have the forces necessary to repel Sauron's army and if the beacons of Minas Tirith are lit then Rohan _must_ come to their aid," said Gandalf, as he saw Théoden look thoughtful at that, and it made Naruto's eyes narrow slightly at that face.

It was the face of arrogance.

"Tell me. Why should Rohan assist Gondor in their side of the war when they did not come to our aid," said Théoden seeing the others looking at him in disbelief.

"Your joking, right?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"No army of Gondor came to Helm's Deep to defend us so I see no reason to send my army to Gondor to defend the White City," said Théoden with Naruto shaking his head.

"You didn't get Gondor's army, but you got its future King, and one that has fought to the point of near death beside you every step of the way. Surely that counts for something?" said Naruto seeing Théoden looking at Aragon knowing the man had been in the thick of the battle at Helm's Deep.

"I will not deny that Aragon has honored me with his friendship or that it has brought us additional allies in the form of the Elves and the Master Dwarf beside him. However, my people will not be so willing to join in this battle, as they wish to defend the Kingdom of Rohan, and not die for another's unless it is a worthy cause. Even if they did, it would be just for one man, who may become its future King, but there is no guarantee so long as Sauron is alive, and his army is too vast to destroy," said Théoden seeing the depressed look on their face.

"But if they were lit? Surely your pride as a King would not deny them the aid they seek should they ask for it? If the beacon of Gondor were lit _would_ you answer the call?" said Naruto seeing Théoden looking away thinking the matter over.

"If the beacons were lit, then Rohan _would_ answer, and come to Gondor's aid. But I know the Steward of Gondor well and his pride in being in his position will not let him give such an order," said Théoden, as he always felt the Steward of Gondor was not worthy of his station, and had only tolerated the man because of the old alliances.

"Leave that to me," said Gandalf, as he would persuade Denethor to see things his way, and that calling for Rohan's aid would be for the best.

With that being said, the group decided to get some sleep, and begin planning things out tomorrow on how to deal with Sauron. Unfortunately, the foolishness of a Took, and the Hobbit's curiosity was not something to be underestimated given the past history Pippin had in his life. While Gandalf slept, the ever bumbling fool of a Hobbit took the Palantir from its covered wrappings, and encountered the presence of the Dark Lord Sauron using his own to make contact with Saruman. Pippin screamed in pain, as the Dark Lord began his mental assault on the Halfling, and learn all that the Took knew.

Naruto awoke first, grabbing the orb from the Hobbit, and took the brunt of the Dark Lord's mental assault before the others could do anything. Within the Palantir, Naruto stared at the fiery red eye of Sauron finding it was very similar to Kyuubi's when they were still separate entities, and the potency behind it was indeed impressive.

_**"You! How dare you and Saruman take my Ring from me!"**_ said Sauron knowing fully well who Naruto was.

"I don't have the Ring of Power Sauron. Neither does Saruman since he's dead thanks to me," said Naruto seeing the anger in Sauron increase.

_**"What?"**_ said Sauron trying to probe deep into Naruto's mind, but the mercenary was able to keep him out of it, and use his power to repel the Dark Lord back.

"Yeah. You should thank me though since he kind of wanted the One Ring for himself and become ruler over Middle Earth," said Naruto seeing the Great Eye of Sauron just looking angrier and angrier with each passing moment.

_**"Then where is it? Where is my Ring of Power?"**_ said Sauron seeing Naruto looking at the Dark Lord calmly.

"Don't know. I don't have it. Though if I were you, I'd get started on your invasion of Gondor, and prepare for the return of its King," said Naruto seeing the Great Eye look almost..._fearful_ of this news.

_**"No such King of Gondor exists!"**_ said Sauron seeing Naruto smirking back.

"Oh really? Who do you think helped Rohan win at the Helm's Deep against Saruman's ten thousand strong Uruk-hai army?" said Naruto seeing Sauron's eye consider this.

_**"So there **__**is**__** one left,"**_ said Sauron though it was more to himself then to Naruto.

"As I said, you should probably have your army move out, and crush Gondor before its King ascends the throne to rally all of Middle Earth against your forces. You know he will," said Naruto before he ended the connection with Sauron and pretended to throw the Palantir away like he was stung while Gandalf threw a blanket over the orb to keep the Great Eye from using its influence on anyone else.

"Fool of a Took!" said Gandalf, as he was so angry with Pippin, but stopped when seeing the Hobbit was in a catatonic state of fear, and had to use his power to free him from it.

After Gandalf freed Pippin from the state he was in, the White Wizard had the group once more gather together with Théoden on this, and learned that Sauron learned nothing from the foolish Hobbit. They did however, learn that Sauron was indeed planning to attack the White City soon, and with a large army more powerful then Saruman's at his disposal. Naruto informed them that just as Pippin learned something about Sauron's plans for the White City of Gondor, the Dark Lord was able to learn some of the things the Demon Fox Mercenary knew about them, and the possible return a King to the throne of Minas Tirith.

Not really a lie, yet not the entire truth either, but the purpose of it all was to keep both sides focused on the other for Naruto to begin his own plans to get what he needed.

When morning came, Gandalf walked straight to the barn where his horse Shadowfax was awaiting him, and took Pippin to take to Minas Tirith to speak to Denethor before this matter blew up in their faces. As for Naruto, he decided to head to Isengard, and take a look at things within it freely.

"Hello Treebeard," said Naruto to the massive Ent in front of him while walking on the water that still covered the ring around Isengard.

_**"Greetings young mercenary. Come to take a look within your new home I take it?"**_ said Treebeard seeing Naruto walk towards the steps leading within Isengard.

"Correct. I'll be very busy looking through the tower so if you see me doing anything in or outside of the tower its because of my own changes to the place," said Naruto seeing the Ent nod its head in understanding.

_**"I look forward to seeing this place once more grow with life again. So many knew friends to make after losing so many old ones,"**_ said Treebeard looking at the potency this water would have on the soil around them to bring out the life that Saruman had quite literally uprooted.

"I know Treebeard. So do I," said Naruto, as he walked into Isengard, and made an army of Shadow Clones to spread out to take care of things here while he secretly followed the pathway within the tower leading directly down to the once great war machine Saruman made to breed the Uruk-hai.

While most of the water had washed away almost everything in terms of making the Uruk-hai, Naruto had made sure it was not totally lost, as he had save a small amount of it for his own use, and locked away the spawning pool with seals of his own design when here in secret behind the fallen Wizard's back. He concealed it in a Genjutsu, as Saruman had been none the wiser of what was happening here, and to what Naruto was planning.

Unlike the other breeding areas that once filled this place, Naruto had his seals modify this one when sealing it up to change the structure of how things were done, and the spawning of the Uruk-hai. Unlike the others, _this_ spawning pool he created could produce Uruk-hai after Uruk-hai at his command while feeding off his chakra to make them grow, and it didn't stop at Uruk-hai either for that matter.

All Naruto needed was the skin, blood, or any form of a sample from a species to be put into the spawning pool before using his chakra to make the creature of his choice come out to play. Making another army of Shadow Clones, they set to work in putting his plan to fruition, and the original went back up to the tower to gaze at the different treasure Saruman had acquired over the years.

(Several Days Later)

Naruto was feeling calmer today, as he left Isengard after informing Treebeard of some business he had to attend to, and would be gone for a little while. Without the old Ent knowing, a Shadow Clone had secretly taken a piece of its bark from the leg, and snuck it down to the spawning pool below where it absorbed it. In the tower of Isengard, the dark orb that was the Palantir glowed slightly due to the seals that enhanced, and altered its original purpose to being more then just an all seeing stone.

Now this particular Palantir was in a league all of its own, as it had become connected to the slowly growing spawning pool, and only Naruto could use it with his demonic chakra. Whenever Naruto wanted to spawn something, he just needed to use his chakra on the orb to connect to the spawning pool in order to manipulate into making loyal followers, and let them grow by feeding of his chakra. Of course, he couldn't let that happen just yet, as Gandalf, the Elves, and Sauron would sense his power being used since it required quite a bit of it to make them grow.

Naruto couldn't have that.

Quickly, Naruto made his way the open grass fields that would soon be covered with the minions of Sauron, as they would soon lay siege to Minas Tirith in the next day, or two knowing that the mountains made things narrow to travel with the army of the Dark Lord being a vast number to behold. Taking a knee at the hill where he was, the Demon Fox Mercenary looked from his position to see Osgiliath in ruins, no doubt there was a battle earlier during Rohan's own battle for survival crippled it, and left the place abandoned for Sauron to take before beginning his siege of Gondor's Capital.

Taking out his pipe, the Demon Fox Mercenary began smoking some more weed he had on his person, and began smoking it while thinking of what to do next. Naruto had every intention of staying neutral throughout this war for Middle Earth or at least to a certain point since siding with either party was not possible.

"I got the blood sample you wanted from the Elves. Wasn't easy," said a Shadow Clone of Naruto, who had gotten some Elf blood from Rivendell, and had covered his tracks well.

"No doubt. Take it to the spawning pool, but don't let the Ents see you, and what your carrying," said Naruto with his Shadow Clone nodding before heading to Isengard.

He almost had everything he needed. Just a few more samples and one other thing to make his vision perfect.

(With Gandalf and Pippin Took)

"Gandalf, can I ask you a question about the Demon Fox Mercenary?" said Pippin seeing the White Wizard smoking from his pipe and looking out at the mountain that was the barrier separating Gondor from Mordor.

"What about?" said Gandalf seeing Pippin looking thoughtful regarding the mercenary.

"Its just that...the man wants to go home, but he has no way to do it, and I wonder if its possible for him to get home to his world?" said Pippin walking over to Gandalf.

"I myself have never tried to tear open dimensional rifts to other worlds, as it is always been considered forbidden for a reason, and there are some places even _I_ cannot venture. Naruto was not always a demon, but I fear the demonic power inside his body is slowly destroying his soul, and will lose his sense of honor," said Gandalf, as he knew the man was indeed dangerous, but the White Wizard had no way to handle it, and didn't want the Demon Fox Mercenary to be a future problem for Middle Earth.

"But if you could do it to get him home, would it be possible, and send Naruto back home to his world?" said Pippin seeing Gandalf think about it for a moment.

"It could be possible, but the energies required would have to be dark, and sinister since those were the energies used to create the rift so it will be to bring him back there," said Gandalf seeing Pippin become saddened by this.

"So your saying only someone like Sauron or his Ring of Power could grant him that," said Pippin seeing Gandalf nod.

"Regrettably so. By the time Naruto does learn of this, the Ring of Power will either be destroyed, or in Sauron's hands with all of Middle Earth consumed in a second darkness," said Gandalf knowing if Naruto's neutrality in this war could shift should he learn the means to return home.

"Well its not like Sauron's going to win or anything. I mean, Gondor had a pretty well trained army, has high walls, and it now has the White Wizard. That has to count for something, right?" said Pippin seeing the grim look on Gandalf's face.

"There is one weapon at Sauron's disposal he has yet to unleash fully on Middle Earth. A being that is said no man can kill. The Witch King of Angmar. You met him before when he stabbed Frodo on Weathertop," said Gandalf while Pippin's face went pale hearing that and the horrible memory of when it happened.

"So its going to be pretty close," said Pippin seeing Gandalf nod knowing it would be a close battle and an even closer victory.

"Yes. Even with my powers, the people of Gondor may not survive, and the White City will be forever stained in blood," said Gandalf knowing if Sauron won, then all was lost, and Rohan would no doubt be next.

Before anything could be spoken further from either Wizard or Hobbit a giant tower of light shot up into the sky from where Minas Morgul was located.

(Pelennor Fields-2 Days Later)

The massive army of Orcs, Mountain Trolls, and the Witch King of Angmar on his winged beast marched towards the White City covering the entire landscape in front of the Minas Tirith. Gondor soldiers at the walls look on, as they see this massive army with catapults, siege towers, and a battering ram shaped like a demonic wolf. Drums were heard to keep the pace of the army, as the commander of the Orcs known as Gothmog looks on at the sight of Minas Tirith, and then at the Witch King.

_"Soon Gondor will fall,"_ said the Witch King.

"What of the White Wizard?" said Gothmog knowing that was the only person able to contend with the Witch King on some level.

_"I will __**break**__ him!"_ said Witch King with metal gauntlets tightening on the reigns of his beast.

As the army marched, Naruto watched them from the sidelines in the distance, sitting in a chair smoking his pipe, and seeing the events about to unfold. In reality, he _needed_ a sample of blood from several creatures here before moving on, and letting this battle play out. Those armored Mountain Trolls for one, as they would be nice to have around, and the Orcs themselves were a breed apart of the usual mindless rabble. While they were no Uruk-hai Saruman made, they were great to have when his line of Uruk-hai was thinned out, and the need for cannon fodder was required. The fell beast the Witch King of Angmar was riding was also something he wouldn't mind having either, as they would be helpful in the future back home, and inspire fear into Konoha.

Question now was...how to get the samples he needed?

'Never expected it to be easy. Still, let's see if the Orcs can tell me from one of their own, and see through my illusion,' thought Naruto, as he made a Shadow Clone, and performed a henge to look like an Orc before having it sneak into the ranks of the army.

Sure enough, the Orcs suspected something since they did smell the Shadow Clone's scent being different from their own, and knew something was off even if they couldn't pinpoint the source of the reason. A quick killing of one Orc at the rear of the army where no one really looked and the Shadow Clone in disguise soon had a sample needed for the spawning pool back in Isengard. It would also be good to use Orcs to also help tame the Wargs that would be made and used against the Elemental Countries soon enough and give the Inuzuka Clan a whole knew breed of the canine family to fear when Konoha was about to crushed.

Naruto's musings on this were ended when the battle begun, as the Orcs were using the catapults, and launching boulders at the White City. It didn't matter to them if they hit their intended targets or missed since the destruction of certain parts of the walls would collapse to the level below and thus killing if not severely injuring the people of Gondor. As the catapults attacked the Mina Tirith, the siege towers were being pulled into position to take the lowest level of the city walls by the Trolls being the perfect creatures to get the towers into position, and attack Gondor's soldiers. However, Gandalf was not about to let Minas Tirith go quietly into the darkness, as he ordered the White City's own catapults to fire back, hitting Orcs, several siege towers, and had almost hit the Orc Commander.

In retaliation, the Nazgul on fell beasts swooped down upon the White City, striking at several catapult installations, and grabbing troops on higher levels before sending them to their deaths below them. The siege towers that did make it to the wall unloaded with Orcs hungry for blood, as they attacked Gondor soldiers without mercy, hacking, slashing, and even biting with a fury about them of a wild animal.

During the siege, Naruto once again sent a Shadow Clone to henge into an Orc, and get near the Mountain Orcs covered in heavy armor. Sure enough, when stabbing at one of their legs to get the sample, the Mountain Troll in question became angry, causing a fury of commotion, and the henged Shadow Clone barely had a chance to escape among the masses of Orcs while the Orc Commander was busy calming the enraged beast down.

Nightfall soon descended upon the White City, as the siege continued to press on with the army of Sauron not making the headway the Orc Commander was expecting. Deciding to make up for the loss of time, as well as troops lost during the siege, Gothmog ordered the Grond battering ram be used against the seemingly impregnable gate of Mina Tirith, and take the city one level at a time.

When the gate finally falls, Gandalf is surprised to see heavily armored Mountain Trolls storming in first, battering Gondor soldiers away with easy, as arrows only slow them down due to the armor on their bodies, and the Orcs behind them now swarming like a plague to overwhelm the enemy. Eventually, the first level of the city was lost, and the White Wizard ordered a retreat to the next level where they could defend their position better.

All the while this happened, Naruto just sat in his chair, on the grassy hill not far from the sight of the battle watching, and doing absolutely nothing to interfere. His plans had been put into effect, any further involvement directly would result in eyes of both sides aimed in his direction, and Naruto couldn't have that. It would make them suspicious of him and possibly visit Isengard to further see if anything was brewing in the tower or below it where Saruman had bred his army. They wouldn't find anything at first on account of the water their, which was ironically enough, a key catalyst for Naruto to have such a vast amount of it for the spawning pool to be potent, and allow life to blossom from it. Even if they suspected something, the seals around the spawning pool, and the Genjutsu placed around the area would keep it hidden for a time.

The real problem Naruto had was getting home though the Namikaze suspected the key to it was through the Ring of Power, which despite what many thought, did _not_ have to be thrown into the fires of Mountain Doom in order to kill Sauron, and free Middle Earth. Everyone was so busy trying to attack the symbolic container of the body, they didn't stop to think about attacking the spirit of Sauron through the One Ring, and destroy the Dark Lord that way.

Of course, the reason no one had _tried_ that was because the dark potency behind Sauron's spirit, and could not be defeated so easily by the different beings of Middle Earth. If they had, the result would have been Sauron's spirit overpowering the invading one, and then death would claim the person the Dark Lord destroyed. Naruto's spirit however, wasn't weaker then Sauron's, and knew that deep down the Dark Lord feared the Demon Fox Mercenary's power.

As the night turned to day, it seemed victory was at hand for the army of Mordor, and the White City would become consumed in the blood of its people. However, as one of the oldest, and truest sayings goes "its darkest just before the dawn" with the dawn having arrived.

For as the sun rose, so did the hope of the people in Minas Tirith when the massive army of Rohan's Rohirrim emerged with Théoden leading them. Naruto of course was across from them on the other side and smiled at the good timing the Rohirrim had in taking down before letting out a chuckle. True to form, Théoden rallied his men in an inspiring way worthy of any King of Rohan, and the massive army charged the Orcs now realizing that they _might_ be in serious trouble. With so many within the army heading straight into the Minas Tirith, they had no real way of stopping the Rohirrim from flanking them, and greatly reducing their numbers.

Meanwhile, Naruto was laughing his ass off in his chair at this turn of events, saying this was just too perfect, and loved how things were going. His smiled widened when army of Orcs were retreating back to Mordor while a new and much _larger_ threat headed towards the Rohirrim in the form of the Mumakil from the jungles of Far Harad. The Rohirrim was losing a great deal of their forces to the massive beasts, but the forces of Men were anything if not determined, as they struck at the massive legs of these beasts, shooting arrows at their commanders, and eventually taking them down.

However, with near certain victory came a price for it, and the price that was about to be paid was the life of King Théoden of Rohan. The Witch King of Angmar had swooped down upon Théoden with its fell beast, knocking the King of Rohan off his horse, and with the now dead steed crushing half his body prevented any kind of defense against the leader of the Nazgul.

_"Feast upon his flesh,"_ said the Witch King of Angmar, as his armored winged beast was looking at the King of Rohan with hungry eyes, and moved to do what its rider had just commanded.

"I will kill you if you touch him!" said a member of the Rohirrim now standing between them.

_"Do not stand between the Nazgul and his prey!"_ said the Witch King and his fell beast moved to killed this fool stand in the way of its meal.

"I will stand against an army of you to protect him," said the Rohirrim with a sword pointing directly at the Witching and his fell beast.

The fool in question dodged the head of the fell beast and chopped off its head after a few strikes using the sword in hand. However, even with the beast beheaded, the Witch King was far from finished, as he rose from the ground wielding his sword, and large spiked mace that had killed many people in the past. As the two fought, the Nazgul's opponent had kept at a safe distance from the Witch King's sword, and careful dodged the mace the shadowy robed figured used with the skill of a Master.

However, the dodging of the long range weapon did only so much, as the Witch King moved an extra step faster then his opponent anticipated, and destroyed the Rohan shield while knocking its user onto the dead horse covering the lower half of King Théoden. Walking over to his downed prey, the Witch King grabbed the Rohan warrior by the throat, and raised his sword for the kill.

_"Fool. No man can kill me. Die!"_ said the Witch King before he felt a blade strike him in the back belong to a Hobbit named Merry causing the Nazgul to cry out in pain due to the blade being enchanted by the Elves when the Halfling was first at Rivendell before the forming of the Fellowship.

"I am no man!" said the Rohirrim warrior proudly before removing _her_ helmet to show _she_ was none other then Eowyn and stabs the Witch King right in his helmeted face with her sword.

The effect was instantaneous, as that was the secret behind how to kill the leader of the Nazgul, who no one realized required a female to be slain since not many women in Middle Earth charged into battle, and fought like their male counterparts. Aside from that little weakness, the Witch King was nearly unbeatable in battle, and Sauron knew this fact too.

Until now.

Eowyn collapsed back onto the dead horse that had crushed her King with its weight seeing him slowly dying and looking at her for the last time. She could tell he was quite surprised, yet proud to see her here on the battlefield, wielding a sword, wearing armor of the Rohirrim, and slain the Witch King in combat. It was a strange thing for him to feel pride in the woman he had come to embrace as his daughter, even though Eowyn was really his niece on his sister's side, but was proud nonetheless, and smiled at the woman trying to hold back tears.

"I know your face. Eowyn," said Théoden in a tired voice seeing the woman crying now before his eyes and after a long moment closed them to let darkness take him.

"He died a great King of his people," said Naruto standing behind Eowyn, as he stood in front of the body of the Witch King, and the fell beast before picking up the head of the beast to put away for later in a sealing scroll.

"You? What are you doing here?" said Eowyn seeing Naruto kneeling down and prying the crushed metal helmet of the Witch King off his Nazgul's head before putting the body in a sealing scroll.

"Me? Just gathering some things. As for _you_, I would get treatment for the damaged the Witch King inflicted, and soon unless you wish to join Théoden on the other side," said Naruto seeing the woman looking at him shocked, but before she could saying anything to him, the woman collapsed from the overwhelming feeling of pain her body was feeling right now.

Smirking, Naruto walked over to the down Mumakil in front of him, and plucked out an arrow covered in the creatures blood. More then enough for the spawning pool, as he put the object away, and then moved over to the riders of the Mumakil, and was about to take some of his blood when he realized that he didn't need to have a sample for the spawning pool since his Orcs could be used to tame his own Mumakil when spawned. Instead, he had made a few Shadow Clones secretly mark the Grond battering ram with seals, and waited until they were done.

With his time here now over, Naruto had concluded it was time to put the final part of his plan into motion, and headed for Isengard to drop off his genetic samples while keeping the "crown" of the Witch King on him for now. He knew his Shadow Clones had finished their secret job of putting the seals all around the tower of Isengard, making sure that they went all the way down to the spawning pool, and knew the small army he sent to Minas Morgul were doing the same there too now that its garrison was now empty.

Once he dropped off the samples, Naruto planned to head to Mordor, and intercept Frodo before he could destroy the One Ring along with his only means to return to his world.

And his mate.

(Mordor-Several Days Later)

"We did it Mr. Frodo. We're in Mordor," said Samwise Gamgee seeing the terrain of the cruel wasteland that was home to the Dark Lord.

"We have to be careful Sam. The closer we get, the more danger we're in, and the Great Eye may learn of our presence through the Ring," said Frodo Baggins, as they made their way down slowly towards Mount Doom in the distance though they found approaching it to be difficult due to the vast army within Mordor, and the risk of getting caught even higher should the Eye of Sauron look upon them.

It had not been an easy trip since departing from the Fellowship after Boromir's death, as they had encountered Gollum, made their way to the borders of Mordor, had to go around through a swamp, got kidnapped by Gondor Rangers, learned of Boromir's death, and Frodo nearly surrendering the One Ring to the Nazgul.

That was just the tip of the iceberg.

Surprisingly however, the army of Mordor soon moved towards the Black Gate, where an allied army of Gondor, Rohan, an Elf, a Dwarf, a White Wizard, and two Hobbits had all come to fight against the last army Sauron had. The Great Eye of Sauron now turned his attention to the army rather then the power of the One Ring telling the spirit of the Dark Lord that it was near. Its call being ignored by the distraction of the Heir to the Gondor throne leading the army outside of _his_ domain and seeking to oppose him on an offensive front.

The insult to the Dark Lord was far greater to him then his own Ring of Power at the moment with his full attention focused on this...this..._Fellowship Army_!

As for the two Hobbits, the volcanic fire of Mount Doom raged deep within, as Frodo Baggins along with his friend Samwise Gamgee made their way under the disguise of being Orcs to the entrance leading deep into the center of the mountain. The closer they got to the mountain entrance where the One Ring needed to be thrown into in order to destroy it, the hotter it got, and they had to remove the Orc armor for their simple Hobbit attire to barely withstand the intense heat the volcanic environment created around them.

Unfortunately, as they made their way inside the mountain, Gollum had decided to make himself known to them, and fight for what he believe was his by right. His obsession with the Ring of Power brought out the monster and savage inside of him one more that had made the former Hobbit wishing to hold his "precious" once again. Gollum had already knocked Samwise away from Frodo and was now fighting the Ring Bearer for the right to be just that though for different reasons.

Enter one Namikaze Naruto.

The two fighting for the One Ring never saw him coming, not that they ever could, but they didn't nonetheless, and paid for it with a few quick Taijutsu moves from the Demon Fox Mercenary. Frodo was knocked unconscious before being thrown next to Sam and Gollum was kicked into the fiery abyss below while the One Ring was thrown into the air spinning in the process like a coin being flipped in the air before it was caught. In this case, Naruto caught it with an outstretched hand, and brought it closer to examine with his own eyes. Looking behind him, Naruto saw Frodo getting up off the shaking ground around them with Sam trying to pull him away, but the member of the Baggins family was to enraged to be stopped now, and charged at Naruto for the possession of the One Ring. Naruto backhanded the Hobbit back onto the ground with enough force this time behind his strike to knock Frodo unconscious and looked at the shocked Hobbit behind him.

"Take him out of here. Hurry! This place is unstable," said Naruto seeing Samwise pick up Frodo and carry him out of here.

"What about you? You have to throw that into the fire to destroy it," said Samwise, as he saw Naruto looking at the Ring of Power, and saw a strange look in Naruto's eyes.

"That's not entirely true," said Naruto before positioning the One Ring above his Ring Finger much to the Hobbit's horror.

"NO! Don't!" said Samwise, as he saw Naruto looking at him again with crimson red eyes, and heard the dark chuckle from it.

"Too late," said Naruto, as he put it on his finger, and his entire form disappeared from Samwise's sight.

And into the Dark Lord Sauron's line of sight.

_**"You! You have my ring. Give it to me now!"**_ said Sauron staring at Naruto with his one fiery eye and using his power to force Demon Fox Mercenary into submission.

Or at least _trying_ to anyway.

"No," said Naruto simply much to the rage of the Dark Lord.

_**"You dare defy me? I am the Dark Lord Sauron. Ruler of Mordor and soon...all of Middle Earth!" **_said Sauron seeing Naruto smirk begin generating demonic chakra around his person.

"No your not. Not anymore," said Naruto, as his chakra swarmed around him, and then manipulated to directly into the Ring of Power on his ring finger.

_**"What are you doing? Stop! Stop!"**_ said Sauron, as he surprisingly felt pain, and his very spirit being cast out of the Ring of Power.

_His _Ring of Power.

"Why? By killing you, Middle Earth is saved, I have a new found power, and I can go home to my mate. Everyone wins. Well...except you of course since you'll be dead," said Naruto, as he increased the output of his power, and heard the cries of agony of the Dark Lord being killed under his power.

_**"Damn you! My dreams, my ambition, and desire to rule over Middle Earth are ruined because of **__**you**__**!"**_ said Sauron trying to fight against Naruto's power, but did not have the means to due so, and the Namikaze could see cracks forming around the eye Great Eye.

"Thank you. I try to balance myself out. Do a little evil. Do a little good to balance out my evil actions. I can't really determine if what I'm doing now is considered good or evil. Maybe it's a little of both. Oh well. The point is everyone that matters gets what they want out of your death," said Naruto, as he let out a mighty demonic roar, and used even more power to finish Sauron off.

_**"NOOOO!"**_ yelled Sauron in pain, as his image in the form known to all as the Great Eye cracked in pain, and then shattered like glass from a mirror.

At the Black Gate, everyone heard the cries of anguish coming from the top of Sauron's tower, as they saw the tower crumbling, and the Great Eye vanishing before their eyes. Merry yelled out "Frodo" in the belief his friend had done what no other could, the minions of Sauron now fled, and tried to stop the crumbling ground from consuming them. When Mount Doom exploded however, the heroes of Middle Earth realized with horror that their friends were now lost to them, and were consumed in the lava of the angry mountain like a spiteful form of revenge by the Dark Lord to kill those that killed him.

While this occurred, Naruto had contacted the other Ring Wraiths to pick him up, and be prepared to serve their new Master. Before leaving though, Naruto had found the two Hobbits barely alive on a boulder surrounded by lava, and quickly put a Genjutsu on them to think that they had been the ones to kill the Dark Lord instead of him using the very Ring of Power they wished to destroy. When the Ring Wraith came to pick him up, Naruto ordered it to take him back to Isengard, but to do so quietly, and without anyone spotting them.

(Isengard-Sometime Later)

"You all know why you are here. Why I summoned you after secretly retrieving your leader after he was killed by the woman from Rohan. As far as everyone in Middle Earth is concerned, you have perished in the lava at Mordor with the Ring of Power gone, and Sauron now destroyed. However, we all know the Ring of Power is _not_ destroyed, but Sauron is, and the Ring of Power is now _mine_ to command. The question you must be thinking now is, where do you stand in this world, and what can you do now that you serve a new Master? The answer is simple really, as you will join me after I resurrect your leader, and follow me to my home that is the Elemental Countries where I will one day rule," said Naruto seeing eight of the nine Nazgul looking at him in a circle formation with the Namikaze in center with the leader on a table looking almost royal in his dead like state.

_"If the White Wizard learns of what you've done, an army will gather again to smite, and destroy all that you hope to accomplish,"_ said one of the Nazgul seeing Naruto smile at him.

"By the time he does, it will be too late, and we will be gone from this world along with all the other places I've marked. Now I do believe we have a Witch King of Angmar to revive," said Naruto taking out the crushed helmet belonging to the leader of the Nazgul before placing it on the former King of Men's chest.

_"How can you revive him?"_ said one of the Nazgul seeing Naruto walk to where the Witch King's head was and placed both hands on the robed face.

"Simple. I'm going to use my demonic powers combined with the One Ring to bring back the fallen Witch King before I setout to begin my plan of taking us all to my world," said Naruto, as he covered his hands in demonic chakra, the Ring of Power glowing with the Elvish tongue of Mordor written on it, and sent that power surging into the Witch King of Angmar.

The fallen Nazgul body began to spasm under Naruto's power, as power of his chakra spread throughout the Witch King's form, even covering the crushed in helmet worn during the siege of Mina Tirith. The helmet began to reshape itself back to what it once was like it was showing the rebirth of the Witch King of Angmar to everyone watching the event take place.

When it was over, Naruto let go of the fallen King of Men's hooded face, and walked over to the helmet before picking it up off the Nazgul's body. Slowly, the Witch King sat up, and took the helmet from Naruto when presented with it to once more where like it was his own version of a crown. It seemed to signify he was the leader and ruler of the nine Nazgul that once served the Dark Lord Sauron.

_"I am alive. How?"_ said the Witch King seeing the One Ring on Naruto's finger and knew it was only through the man's manipulation of it that he could be seen.

"Through me. Your new Master," said Naruto knowing the One Ring was pulsing with power around in his ring finger.

_"We live to serve,"_ said the Witch King kneeling before Naruto and the other Nazgul doing the same before their new Master commanded them to rise..

"Everything so far has happened has gone according to plan. I have the means to return to my world, taking Isengard, my prized spawning pool below the Fortress, Minas Morgul, and Weathertop with me. It won't be easy, but its possible using my powers, combined with the One Ring, and manipulation from my Palantir to open a rift to the place I want all the things I've collected to land when we arrive in my world," said Naruto walking over to the Palantir with the nine Nazgul following knowing they were told this for a reason aside from the fact they would join him in his world.

_"And where in your world will we relocate to my Lord?"_ said the Witch King seeing Naruto manipulate the Palantir to show them a place of ruin that had not been touched for many years.

"The place my Mother was originally born in the Elemental Countries was once called Whirlpool Country, which is a medium size continent unto itself that had whirlpools covering one section of it, and explains the reason behind the name. All the Elemental Countries are either named after an element, animal, or something else surrounding that particular region that people give it that name. It was destroyed during one of the wars from the past around the time my Mother was born and now considered lost to the ages completely forgotten. _That_ is where we will rebuild everything and _that_ is where a new age in this world will begin," said Naruto grinning before using the Palantir to show him Hinata sitting in her room holding a picture of himself and how she was crying.

_"Naruto-kun, I wish you were here. I'd run away with you to prevent this stupid sealing my Father is going to have done to me. In the next two Months, I will no longer be yours, and belong to some old baka of a man for political gain,"_ said Hinata through the Palantir and it was made Naruto's heart ache with sadness followed by intense rage at what was going to happen.

"Hang on my love. I'm coming. No soul in Middle Earth could stop me from getting what I need to be with you. Soon there won't be one in the Elemental Countries who is going to stand in my way of saving you from such cruelty either!" said Naruto with a voice filled with righteousness, as he saw the Nazgul looking at Hinata, and could they felt _something_ akin to sadness for their new Master.

_"We are ready to follow you my Lord," _said the Witch King, as he saw Naruto nod, and knew that the Ring of Power in his possession was changing them slightly to make sure they followed things according to his plans.

"Good! Now let's see if all I have done here in Middle Earth has been worth this moment in time," said Naruto, as he activated the seals on the Palantir that were now glowing red throughout traveling outward through the internal workings of Isengard, and the other places he'd marked while knowing he had _one shot_ at this.

In the Palantir, the form of Whirlpool Country appeared in all its vast, yet destroyed glory from the time it was removed from the world after the last war it was in, and Naruto felt the dimensional rift surrounding the entire tower. The seals Naruto had placed on various locations throughout Middle Earth were designed to be absorbed into the dimensional rift and then placed in different locations when they landed in Whirlpool Country in Naruto's world.

Though the real challenge for Naruto was not opening the portal to his world, but rather _maintaining_ it long enough for everything he wanted to take with him to the Elemental Countries, and not dying from chakra exhaustion. However, Naruto wasn't going to back out now, as he put all the power he could muster into this, and pushed himself to the limit in accomplishing his goal. All around him, everything seemed to becoming long dragged out smears, and the Namikaze could only scream out in pain at feeling his body along with everything else around him being pulled into the dimensional rift.

The last thing that had entered Naruto's mind before blacking out from the strain was the image of his mate, as he vowed that not even death, should that be what awaited him, would stop the mercenary from protecting Hinata, and from crushing the people that seek to destroy that wonderful woman.

(A/N:YAY! I updated. Hope you enjoyed it and the way I'm bringing Naruto back to his world. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5-Making a Statement

Naruto looked at Whirlpool Country from atop the tower of Isengard, seeing he had much to work with given this country was destroyed back when his parents were Genin, and the Third Hokage was far from retirement. The fields needed cleaning, buildings needed to be repaired, and just about everything that was broken in his Mother's homeland needed to be fixed.

Fortunately, Naruto had the means, muscle, and power to make it all happen with the army now being spawned below. One of the things Naruto made sure about his spawning pool was that the Orcs, Elves, and Uruk-hai all remembered how to do what he ordered them to like it was second nature. Forging, building, fighting, shooting arrows, wielding swords, and everything up to blinking was known to his forces.

After checking to make sure all his body parts were intact, Naruto went to make sure all of the things he brought with him from Middle Earth made it too, and then set things in motion to bring about his grand plan for the Elemental Countries. First, his Nazgul were in need of transportation, which of course got all nine their fell beasts immediately, and horses in the event they are staying on the main continent of the Elemental Countries. Next came the building and repairing of different places within Whirlpool on account of the extensive damage done to it. The Orcs he spawned worked tirelessly to do their part while the Elves went to work the forges making their armor, weapons, and preparing for the upcoming war. The Uruk-hai were being produced at a slower rate then the Elves or the Orcs for the moment since need to mass produce them all was not necessary for now.

What mattered was making Whirlpool the beginning of the end for the different areas of the Elemental Countries with Konoha and Fire Country being the first to fall. Another thing he spawned at an average rate were the Ents, as he would need them to regulate the forest regions of his Mother's homeland, and make sure the Orcs don't take more then they need.

_"What do you wish us to do first my Lord?"_ said the Witch King, as he was on his fell beast, and awaiting orders from Naruto.

"First, we need to find out what has changed in the last few years since I've been here, and I know the perfect person to give it to me. Go to Suna in Wind Country. Seek out Sabaku no Gaara and tell him an old friend with nine demon tails wishes to have a talk with his fellow brother," said Naruto seeing the Witch King nod and fly off high above in the clouds to not be spotted by anyone.

"The ports are nearly completed my Lord. Soon we will begin production of the needed ships required to ride the seas," said one of the Orcs behind Naruto.

"Excellent. Keep me informed of the progress," said Naruto seeing the Orc bow and leave before an Elf arrived showing him some of the weapons his kin made.

"These weapons were just finished my Lord. The vast metal ore laying underneath the earth of Whirlpool have allowed us to produce great quality weapons," said the Elf, as let Naruto inspect one of the swords the Namikaze requested be made like that of a samurai, but with runes on the blade to detect bloodline users like some blades the Elves made to detect Orcs back in Middle Earth.

"Excellent. I expect a sheathe for this one soon," said Naruto seeing the Elf nod and leave him to think about other things.

Like his mate, who even now could sense his return, and was silently overjoyed by this surprising news. Naruto himself had a pleasant dream last night seeing his vixen again, and telling her the good news. She wanted to know when he would come for her and Naruto had told Hinata that it would be sometime on account of Konoha making him a wanted man for killing Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata understood, as she knew Naruto would help her escape the Leaf when the time was right, and when her love had the means to prevent the Hyuuga woman from being taken away from them.

_"What do you wish of me my Lord?" _said the Nazgul titled the Knight of Umbar.

"Yes. I want you and your brothers to fly around the Elemental Countries. I want you to find out which ones are in trouble. Ones ready to be conquered in the future. Also, if you find any samples belonging to dragons let me know, as I would like to have a few for the spawning pool, and increase our power," said Naruto seeing the other Nazgul receive the command and take to the air.

"Weathertop is nearly repaired my Lord," said the Orc in charge of that project.

"Good make sure an armory is built as an extension to it and an emergency supply depot hidden underneath just in case," said Naruto seeing the Orc bow and proceed to do as commanded.

Walking down to what Naruto considered to be the command area of the tower where the Palantir was located and activated it for recon purposes in seeing what the Nazgul would possibly miss. With it, he saw Gaara was the Kazekage of Suna, and doing paperwork given to him by his secretary trying to hide her blush. Naruto smirked at that, as he had suspected years of isolation from the village populous to make Gaara unaware of the female gender, and would need the help of his sister to make her little brother become a man.

Switching the orb to Lightning Country, Naruto focused on seeking out another of his kin, and saw the Nibi vessel Nii Yugito running for her life while severely injured. She was being pursued by members of the Akatsuki and it was making the Namikaze's blood boil at the sight of one of his sisters being hunted down like an animal. Fortunately, one of his Nazgul titled The Dark Marshal was nearby, and Naruto ordered the Ring Wraith rescue the Nibi vessel from their clutches while killing the two members of Akatsuki in the process.

Expanding further to other regions of the Elemental Countries, Naruto saw a miserable women in a palace in what he determined was Snow Country, and the Namikaze found out why. The woman's advisors had marks on the Leaf secretly imprinted into either their hands or neck meaning that they were tied to Konoha with them putting the country's interests second to that of the Leaf. Looking back at the woman, Naruto saw she was the actress named Fujikaze Yukie, but from what he was hearing through the Palantir, these so called "Royal Advisors" were calling her Princess Koyuki, and clearly trying to have the woman do things that benefited the Leaf more then Snow Country. However, what surprised Naruto was the country was not like its name the way he remembered it, but rather had been renamed _Spring_ Country. According to Hinata, it happened when a machine was used to bring that season to the country thanks to Leaf Genin Team 8, Genin Team 9 when Tsunade assigned them the mission.

He had nearly forgotten that.

However, it was clear the Leaf had dug themselves in deep with the country after the mission was over, and were now with a hefty amount of influence there. The train system the country would make an excellent means of transportation for Whirlpool should the plans ever be acquired to make his own. Of course, Naruto wouldn't take it by force, as he felt they could be won in a form of negotiations with the Princess, and even become allies with her for freeing the country of those bureaucrats.

Redirecting the Palantir away from Spring Country, Naruto focused on Water Country, and saw the Mist village was finally stabilizing with their new Mizukage. A lovely red haired woman, who had a figure that could make a man's neck snap when turning his head to look, and then die in the process. Though she seemed to be struggling with the fact that her village was falling apart due to the reign of the last Mizukage and what he did to weaken it before the coup d'état against him succeeded.

So much pain in the world and so little time to correct it. The Elemental Countries was in a state of being completely crippled by the _cancer_ that the human race had put it in with only a minority of them trying to stop it. Naruto knew that the only way to purge this evil was to unleash an even greater evil and burn this cancer away through his slowly growing war machine. The world would be bathed in shadow and flame through his war with the end of the tumor the human race created within their own species being eliminated. The ones wishing to stabilize it would be shown mercy and even given a chance to join his ranks to further bring about the end of hypocrisy this world had been put in for so long.

First, he needed to gather an army to make it happen, and give them competent generals to lead them into battle. Fortunately, Naruto had quite a few in mind, but first he needed to retrieve them, and show that his side was the winning one.

With the Ring of Power, Naruto would make them see, and then make them understand why it was best to be at his side then in his path.

(Konoha-Weeks Later)

Konoha was a flurry of activity, as it was every day since the time of its founding over hundreds of years ago by the various members of the Senju, and Uchiha Clan with other clans coming together with civilians to create the strongest of Shinobi villages in all of the Elemental Countries. However, today was much busier then usual because of the rumors coming in from merchants, foreign dignitaries , and possible clients requiring assistance from the Leaf.

Whispers had been spreading of something moving from the East of Fire Country where Whirlpool Country was and had not been occupied since its destruction ages ago. Many thought someone was trying to rebuild Whirlpool to its former greatness, which prompted spies being sent from various villages, but were never heard from again, and the heads of those spies were found dropping from the sky over the various villages they were from.

Another thing that was troublesome, at least for Kumo anyway was the loss of their Nibi vessel, who was rumored to be taken by the mysterious force from Whirlpool, and had enraged the Raikage to no end. It didn't matter to the man that two bodies of the Akatsuki organization consisting of a group made of S-class Missing Nin, who were pursuing Nii Yugito, and were found to be mere dark smears of their surroundings where she was last seen. The only thing Kumo had to go on was that whoever took the Nibi vessel had let out a loud shriek that scared everything within 10 miles to go into hiding.

What was even more disturbing, for Konoha anyway, was the rumors of Sabaku no Gaara meeting the leader of this shadowy force in Whirlpool, and that the Kazekage had a _smile_ on his face that had scared the crap out of his older siblings the moment they saw it on his face since they knew after Naruto's disappearance four years ago at the Valley of the End Gaara _never _smiled...unless he was killing someone strong.

But what _really_ scared them was the fact this smile was _not_ one of those smiles.

Another rumor going around were horse riders wearing all black roaming the Elemental Countries, looking for something, or possibly someone on the orders of their Master in Whirlpool. No one knew what they were looking for, but they went as far as being within a stone's throw away from Iwa to look, and caused rumors to spread that Iwa was now in league with them. Something Iwa denied, but it didn't stop the rumors, as they kept on spreading, and spreading until everyone in the Elemental Countries knew that there was a new mysterious force at work coming from Whirlpool.

All in all, it was making a lot of people, including the Fire Daimyo _very _nervous, and the man had ordered the Hokage to get to the bottom of it. Tsunade herself had then ordered Jiraiya to send some spies to Whirlpool, but no sooner had they left, it seemed the spies were instantly discovered, and their heads fell from the sky onto the village populous. The Councils had called for a recon force to be assembled to head for Whirlpool to find out, who was in charge of this power, and neutralize him or her before they became a threat to Konoha. Tsunade couldn't order it however, as the evidence of past history showed that spies were brutally killed before losing their heads soon after leaving the Leaf to head to Whirlpool, and knew that it would be the same for any recon team sent there too.

Another thing that bother Tsunade was Jiraiya's spy network regarding the Akatsuki was that this new player from Whirlpool now had _their _attention for the loss of two members of the organization were said to be unable to die. According to Jiraiya's own spy within the Akatsuki, Hidan the Jashin zealot from Yugakure, and his partner the undead Kakuzu from Takigakure were the two members of the organization to perish.

Not an easy thing to do with both suppose to be immortal for different reasons.

"Any luck in finding Naruto?" said Tsunade knowing that was one of the side missions she gave Jiraiya now sitting in the chair opposite of her in the office of the Hokage.

"No. The brats been off the radar for four years now and unlikely to return anytime soon. How he's avoided us this long I will never understand. The kid shouldn't even be able to do _anything_ since being in Konoha should have stunted his growth," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade nod her head, but they both knew that something was off about the blonde, and they couldn't help shake the feeling that Naruto may have held back his true strength.

Though how he obtained that was a mystery to them since the Sandaime had assured the two that their Godson was being thwarted in his attempts to be a strong Shinobi like they wanted and had no reason to believe their former sensei would lie. Then again, maybe the Sandaime _did_ lie, but it wasn't possible due to the old man being stuck here behind this desk doing paperwork most of the time, and had no real way to help their Godson. The man's very own secretary, who hated Naruto with a passion, and had been inherited to Tsunade had told her the Sandaime was always in on time to do the vast amount of legal paperwork meant to drown him for days at a time with no possible means to get out of it.

'So why do I feel like were missing something?' thought Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade was thinking the same thing, and it was eating at her too.

"Find him Jiraiya. Something in my gut tells me he's behind this Jiraiya. Someone like Naruto doesn't vanish for this long and not come back without learning a few tricks," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya nod, and get his spy network on it.

"The Hyuuga Elders and Hiashi are getting nervous. They wanted to perform the sealing on Hinata soon and send her to the Fire Country Capital to her new husband by the end of the Month. Now they are getting nervous in wanting to go through with it since there is no guarantee for her safety," said Jiraiya, as he had been asked to help with the modified Cage Bird Seal, and make sure the girl's future husband could use it.

"I'll contact the girl's future husband to see if he can arrange protective transport detail with a few of our Shinobi to put everyone at ease," said Tsunade, as she knew the girl's love for Naruto, and knew this marriage was going to destroy the Hyuuga girl inside.

Not that Tsunade cared. She was denied being with her love so why should Hinata get any special treatment? Maybe she was being bitter, but the fact Hinata chose to give her heart to Naruto didn't sit well with her, and decided to crush any hope of them being together by allowing this arranged marriage to happen.

"Have you noticed the girl's mood changing? She's been noticeably happier recently. Like she's been seeing _someone_ in secret," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade's eyes hardening.

"I'll have some ANBU follow her and have Kurenai keep an eye on the situation," said Tsunade, as she would make sure Hinata was _not_ seeing Naruto, and if she was?

Then Tsunade would have to deal with this in her own way.

(Whirlpool-2 Weeks Later)

"It's finally time," said Naruto knowing he couldn't wait anymore in waiting to rescue Hinata and summoned all his Nazgul to him along with his current group of Generals.

_"You summoned us Master?"_ said the Witch King, as he watched Naruto gazing into the Palantir, and seeing the carriage departing from the Fire Country Capital towards the Leaf to get their early to take Hinata after the sealing was done.

"I have an important mission for you. One of the most important mission you will ever have in serving me my Nazgul. Get on your fell beasts, fly to Konoha, and rescue my mate from the cruel life that is awaiting her should we do nothing. Go and hurry!" said Naruto seeing the Nazgul nod and head to their fell beasts.

"What do you need us for?" said Yugito, as she along with Roshi, and Han both from Iwa were beside her watching Naruto looking at the now beautiful Hyuuga through the orb.

"To give you a heads up that the armies will be moving out soon. We have one more to recruit to our ranks before we can. Until then, be ready to move out, and keep your wits about you," said Naruto seeing the three nod knowing of the one he was speaking of right now.

"She's not easy to find. Much like her village," said Roshi seeing Naruto nod having heard the rumors about Taki.

"True, but my Nazgul responsible for killing Kakuzu was able to learn of the village's location after _extracting_ the information from the Missing before he died, and made sure he understood what it meant to fight an agent of a demon," said Naruto, as he felt the Ring of Power pulsing again, and fueling his rage over how things turned out for this world.

"In an unrelated matter, the Wave Daimyo is willing to do trade with you, but we made sure the terms didn't specify weapons, and anything people could use against us," said Han having gone to see the man himself and work out the negotiations at Naruto's request in order for him to see not all humans were hateful of what he was.

He was right.

"After all this time they have not forgotten me. I assume that you saw the bridge and they gave it my name? I brought hope to their section of the world and do you know how the Leaf repays them for not changing the name of it? They tax Wave and are allowed to due to the contract setup between both countries. Its sickening to my eyes when I see such an abuse of power and over the name of a bridge that Konoha wanted renamed after Uchiha Sasuke after his death at the Valley of the End," said Naruto, as he moved the Palantir's focus to the two graves belonging to Zabuza, and Haku seeing both graves had not been disturbed.

"I heard the Uchiha turned traitor and planned to join Orochimaru. The Leaf says Uchiha Sasuke planned to fight the Sannin in his weakened state to avenge the Sandaime," said Roshi having heard these reports from Iwa before he and Han left.

"Iwa's reports on the matter are the accurate ones. Who do you think killed the Uchiha in the first place?" said Naruto letting out a chuckle seeing the group look at him in surprise.

"So the bounty on you is legitimate. They have you labeled a traitor for killing the Uchiha and possibly siding with Orochimaru during the invasion of the Leaf," said Han seeing the former mercenary laugh like it was some kind of joke.

"I haven't laughed like that years! I was the most loyal Shinobi the Leaf had. I put up with their crap for years without even thinking of betrayal. When I learned the truth about my life, I trained myself to be strong enough to put down people like the Uchiha, and anyone else like him for good. In truth, it was the Leaf village as a whole, who betrayed me, and my entire family on both sides. They have much to answer for," said Naruto in deadly voice at the end.

"All the villages that wronged our brothers and sisters do," said Han feeling rage at his own village swell within his body and Roshi was the same way.

"The only one that doesn't have to is Suna. They've repented for that and Gaara is now their Kazekage. They are to be spared," said Naruto seeing the trio nod.

"What about Kumo? Killer Bee is the Raikage's younger brother," said Yugito seeing Naruto manipulate the Palantir to focus on Kumo and Killer Bee training his team.

"Was he abused?" said Naruto calmly though there was a hint of rage behind it.

"A few assassination attempts. A few beatings, but those were on the orders of the previous Raikage, and A made sure his brother wasn't treated harshly," said Yugito seeing Naruto contemplate that decision.

"No harm will come to Kumo, but I won't have you return either, and give them any kind of information about Whirlpool that could bring about my destruction," said Naruto knowing that when you pledge your loyalty to him there was no breaking that allegiance.

"I understand my Lord," said Yugito, as she knew her place was serve Naruto loyally, and take what secrets she knew to her grave.

"My Lord, Captain Raze has just sent me a message from his ship that they have docked at a discreet location, and the Ents have disembarked to head for Konoha to take up a key position there on your orders," said an Orc handing the message to Naruto to read and the Namikaze smiled knowing the Ents would be one of his aces in the hole when the time came to use.

"Excellent. Send a messenger bird to Captain Raze to return for now. I'll need his ship to come back for further use," said Naruto seeing the Orc bow and leave to do just that.

"Can the Ents really get that deep into the Leaf without anyone noticing?" said Han, as he knew many had tried in the past, and only Orochimaru had succeeded the best in regards to such a plan with the help of Suna during the Chuunin Exams.

"Where they are heading, they'll blend right in, and by the time people realize they aren't simples trees...it will be too late," said Naruto knowing where to have the Ents position themselves for the time to strike at the Leaf.

"But is the army ready?" said Roshi, as he knew better then to question Naruto, but he didn't like leaving his new home undefended, and vulnerable to outside forces.

"They will be Roshi so don't worry. There will be plenty of my forces left here to defend Whirlpool should the need arise. The trick will be getting such a large force to Konoha in a short time and make sure there is a large enough clearing for them while making sure no one escapes for all four corners of the Leaf," said Naruto knowing his timing would have to be perfect for this to work.

"What of your spies within the Leaf? Can they be trusted?" said Yugito, as she had a large part to play in this war against the Leaf, hence why she was coming along, and putting her part of the plan in motion.

"I don't doubt them. When my Elf approached them in secret and told them who was running things in Whirlpool they instantly asked to join me. When questioned by my Elf on why he should tell me of their offer, they said the village had become weak, filled with arrogance, and went against everything it once stood for ages ago. They know the workings of the Leaf almost as well as I do and while their rank doesn't give them access to key places I'd like...they can cause the necessary _distraction _to do it in other ways," said Naruto, as he saw the Nibi vessel nod in understanding, and saw the Palantir shift to Konoha where the Nazgul were now mere moments from flying over.

"Time to see what the Leaf will do and how they will react to the Hyuuga Heiress being taken from them?" said Roshi walking closer to the orb along with the other two.

"It should be quite..._amusing_!" said Naruto grinning feral like, as the three watched the dram unfold before them, and what would be considered the start of the beginning of the end!

(Konoha-At the Moment)

Hinata didn't need her Byakugan to know she was currently being watched by ANBU on the rooftops above, as she walked through the Leaf doing things she always did, and be with people she liked. Or at least _pretended _to like since the people she was with only _pretended_ to like Naruto, but in the end did nothing to defend him, and rather celebrated his departure. She was one of a possible _small number _of people in the Leaf, who had actually mourned Naruto's departure four years ago in secret, and wished things had not gone so badly like they did now.

'No doubt making sure I don't runaway from the life that will await me if Naruto-kun doesn't find a means to get me out of here,' thought Hinata, as she had spoken to the Hokage about this, and didn't want to be with a man currently aged to the point of being _Tsunade's _Father.

And for what? Political power and influence upon siring a child that will become like the man she would be forced to sleep with after having the seal place on her forehead. She would rather die! Something Hinata told Tsunade, but the woman simply told her to get over Naruto, he was a monster, and traitor to the Leaf. Hinata had countered saying the Leaf betrayed him, sighting times of his abuse, and wondered why Naruto hadn't left sooner because of it.

It was right there, Hinata in the Hokage's office, Tsunade had given the Hyuuga girl a look of bitterness, and now understood just how deep it went within the woman. Tsunade had lost almost _everything _when younger, from lover to little brother, and then Kushina being the last nail on the coffin of tolerance. Even if Naruto was Kushina's son, Tsunade didn't care, as she had no kind of bond with the boy, and therefore had left to let all the bitterness swell while ignoring the responsibilities of being a Godparent that ironically Kushina had charged the Slug Princess in the event of death. Tsunade had ignored the responsibility of raising Naruto, believing it was for the best in getting revenge against the cosmic forces, and Kyuubi conspiring to take away all her happiness. If Tsunade couldn't have a life filled with joy, then why should Naruto's be any different, and have what she couldn't in the Leaf?

It had shocked Hinata deeply that Tsunade would let her own bitter heart destroy what could have been a loving family like relationship with Naruto and all for bitter pointless revenge against something she couldn't see. What's more, the woman was willing to make any relationship Naruto may have had, and try to destroy it if within her power to do so.

A loud soul piercing shriek suddenly filled the air all over Konoha, as nine black robed figures on strange winged beasts flew down around Hinata, scaring people into hiding, and even Shinobi took cover in case they were caught in the claws of the creatures. All around her, the Nazgul flew around buildings while destroying large portions of roofs, grabbing Shinobi, and then dropping them high from lethal heights if not throwing a group through buildings. The only one _not_ afraid was Hinata, as she had been expecting them for awhile now from her last talk with Naruto in the dream world, and leaped up to a nearby roof where the Witch King of Angmar was holding just for her.

_"My Lord has sent me to take you to him,"_ said the Witch King of Angmar holding out his armored hand and Hinata took it without question.

"Then I will not keep him waiting any longer," said Hinata, as she got on the fell beast, and just as ANBU appeared on the rooftops around them.

"Stop where you are!" said the ANBU Captain while the squad around him brought out their weapons.

_"Don't get between a Nazgul and his objective!"_ said the Witch King, as his fell beast soon struck without warning, biting a chunk of the ANBU Captain's side off, and then took to the air while the former King of Men in the realm of Middle Earth let out another shriek of terror for all to hear.

"After him! Don't let him take the Hyuuga!" said another ANBU, as they pursued the nine Ring Wraiths, and stopped when they had flown high into the clouds for them to follow.

(Hokage's Office-Moments Later)

"What do you mean they took her?" said Tsunade now entirely outraged at how things went down with these winged creatures and their riders making fools out of her village.

"Its just how we said it happened Hokage-sama. We were watching Hyuuga Hinata per your orders when they came from above on their winged beasts. They picked up Shinobi and civilians before dropping them from high above or threw them into buildings they weren't already damaging. Our ANBU Commander has a large portion of his side now missing due to the winged beast biting it off and the black rider said 'don't get between a Nazgul and his objective' before taking Hyuuga Hinata away," said the ANBU Lieutenant seeing the Hokage's eyes narrow at his words.

"Get Jiraiya in here. Now!" said Tsunade, as she saw the group leave, and was instantly fuming inside before Jiraiya came in via the window.

"This is about Hyuuga Hinata being taken, isn't it?" said Jiraiya seeing the angry look on the woman's face and had concluded what he did.

"Its Naruto. He's back Jiraiya. I'm sure of it! There is only _one_ person Hinata would even think of betraying the Leaf for and he's made contact with her through those...those dark _things_!" said Tsunade slamming her fist on the desk.

"What do you want to do? Spies won't get us into Whirlpool and we don't even know just how strong the defenses are even if we send an assassination team," said Jiraiya seeing the woman ready to hurt something.

Or someone.

"That's why were going to send a well trained recon team to see what the Hell is going on in Whirlpool. Send Neji with Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, and Lee just in case we need assault experience with Shikamaru to help him plan a proper strategy to oppose Naruto after seeing what he's doing there," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod and go get the group.

Naruto had made the first move now...it was _her turn_!

(Whirlpool-Isengard)

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, as she rushed to embrace him, and the two hugged before kissing the other passionately.

"Hinata-chan! I've missed you so damn much," said Naruto before kissing her more with the others watching this moment closely seeing two lovers finally together after being years apart.

"Me too. Dreams pale compared to this moment," said Hinata, as she kissed him more, and more without hesitation.

"Shall we go somewhere more _private_?" said Naruto seeing the girl blushing now over the fact there were people watching them and what he was implying.

"Yes. Let's go. I've waited too long for this moment my love," said Hinata, as she let out an "eep!" when he picked her up bridal style, and headed for the Master Bedroom.

"Same here. Don't disturb us..._or else_!" said Naruto giving the trio of demon vessels a look that told them Hell would be unleashed if anyone interrupted the two.

When the two lovers entered the room, Naruto put Hinata on the large bed, and was soon pulled down onto it by the girl below him. The two began kissing, roaming their hands over the other, feeling, touching, groping, and probing the other to know where to look in giving pleasure to their other half. Their clothes were soon thrown on the floor all around them, as they were left in just their undergarments with Naruto's hands now playing with Hinata's breasts after removing her bra, and one of the Hyuuga girl's hands went to the young man's boxers to feel the hard appendage down there swelling with male pride.

"Make love to me. Please!" said Hinata, as she could take it anymore, and could tell neither could he from his actions.

"Gladly," said Naruto, as he kissed her breasts, teased the nipples, and loving the howls of pleasure Hinata was giving.

Moving down further south, Naruto removed the soaked panties the girl was wearing, and began licking that area like there was no tomorrow. Hinata's body spasm in pleasure, as she called out Naruto's name, and gripped his head with her hands while forcing his face deeper between her thighs.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Hinata, as she reached orgasmic bliss that made all her private fantasies seem tame by comparison.

"Yummy!" said Naruto before licking her cum off his face and the rest leaking out of her pussy with Hinata looking up at him with lust in those lavender eyes.

"Boxers off. Now!" said Hinata, as she tackled him so Naruto was on his back this time, and practically ripped them off to look at the hard cock saying her body was number one.

"Eager are we?" said Naruto before moaning, as Hinata put her mouth on his large cock, and sucking it for the cum she knew was locked away just begging to be freed.

"Shut up and enjoy," said Hinata, as she let her hands run over the parts of the shaft the mouth couldn't take, and caressed his big demonic balls delicately.

"Damn Hinata-chan your doing a number on me," said Naruto, as he felt the woman was going into an absolute sexual frenzy just from this, and would only become greater with each passing moment.

"We're just getting started Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she began bobbing her head on his cock, and bringing her lover to the brink of orgasmic pleasure.

"Oh shit! I'm going to cum Hinata-chan!" said Naruto, as he let out a mighty roar that seemed to shake the entire tower, and came into the girl's mouth to which she swallowed to the best of her ability.

"I take it you approved?" said Hinata in a mischievous tone with a look to match while she licked up the cum on her face that made Naruto rock hard once more at the sight of it.

"Hell yes! Now onto the main event," said Naruto with the lust in his eyes returning now with a vengeance tackled Hinata this time with the girl laughing before she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her pussy.

In that moment, joking stopped, and seriousness of the situation showed itself with the two lovers looking into the other's eyes knowing what was about to happen.

"Do it Naruto-kun. Make me yours. Don't worry about the hymen. I got rid of it myself after they told me what was to become of my life with that old man they wanted to marry me off. Just be gentle at first so I can get adjusted to your impressive size," said Hinata, as she suspected it was enhanced quite a bit because of Naruto's demonic status, and any woman would kill for their lover to have something like _that_ every night.

"As you wish my mate. When I claim you as mine, I will use my power to turn you into a demonic female fox so we may be together always, and rule over the lands with our own future children," said Naruto seeing tears begin to form under the Hyuuga girl's eyes.

"Then do it now Naruto-kun. I don't want to wait another second of being yours," said Hinata, as she kissed him passionately, and felt him slowly guide his cock into her like she wanted with the tightness being evident at the resistance he was getting despite the woman being wet down there.

Hinata felt her eyes roll in the back of her head, as she felt him fill to the brink, and feeling both of them adjusting to it. The tightness of her pussy was pressing against his cock and Naruto was trying not to let it over stimulate him to the point of his releasing happening before her own. Hinata held onto him tightly, whispering sweet words into his ears, as she tried to make her pussy adjust faster to his size, and despite the intensity of it all felt the pleasure within her body skyrocket. Every nerve down their within the Hyuuga girl had been stimulated, as she felt her pussy finally adapt to the intrusion down there, and whispered for Naruto to continue.

Trying to pull back in order to thrust forward, Naruto found Hinata's pussy to be like a vice, as it wouldn't let him take much when pulling away, and had to thrust back almost immediately. Though the results behind it were instant for Hinata, as she gasped at the intense shock of pleasure, and it happening repeatedly with each new thrust into her body. The Hyuuga girl cried out with sharp gasps of pleasure, as her lover continued to thrust while on top, and stimulating Hinata's body by playing with another attack on her breasts only it was with his mouth this time.

Hinata held onto him, her nails digging into his back, and shoulders while she called out his name in pleasure to urge Naruto further on to which he did with gusto. The haze of it all made Hinata lose all sense of time, as she saw stars, wave after wave of bright stars, and white light that seemed to be part of the heavens. Her orgasmic bliss drowned out Hinata hearing Naruto calling out his lover's name before biting down on her shoulder and beginning the internal procedure now transpiring with the Hyuuga's body along with the male cum he shot inside of it.

When she came to, Hinata found herself on top of Naruto, still connected at the hip, but felt her body was stronger now, lean with muscle yet with all the flexibility she had when human, and _more _after the transformation. Her memories of what transpired Naruto marking her hit like a tidal wave, as she apparently went into a mating frenzy soon after the first orgasm he gave her, and continued well into the night. Letting out a sigh at the memories, Hinata gently put her head down on Naruto's muscled chest, and began to admire her new form.

Hinata felt her natural eye sight had enhanced itself greatly, as it was dark in the room, but the new line of sight allowed the Hyuuga girl to see things like it was bright outside. Her new fox ears twitched at hearing things outside of the room, Hinata began to focus on where to aim it, and soon drowned out all noise that didn't involve Naruto's heart beating in his chest. She looked at her hands, seeing sharp claws now were apart of the smoothing slender fingers, and Hinata soon felt the fanged canine teeth in her mouth that mentally told the woman this was going to take some getting use to. Looking at Naruto, she saw him fast asleep, having on his hands on her back, and looking like all was right the world despite reality of it not. Snuggling a little closer to him, the Hyuuga let out a small moan of pleasure at feeling him still inside of her, and went to join him dream land.

(Hokage's Office)

"Are you sure about this Hokage-sama? Naruto? The dead last? I mean...it sounds so far fetched!" said Kiba not believing Naruto had been behind this even after his mysterious disappearance for the last four years after killing the Uchiha.

"Yes I'm sure you baka! What's more, is Hyuuga Hinata went with the shadowy rider of that creature to take him to Whirlpool, and is no doubt doing horrible things to her. I want you to find out what things are like in Whirlpool, where Hyuuga Hinata is, and rescue her should the opportunity be open to you," said Tsunade seeing the group scowl and could feel the anger they now had for Naruto.

"When do you want us to leave?" said Kurenai, as she wanted her student back, and was planning to make Naruto pay for his actions.

"Immediately! Be careful. All of you. There is no telling what Naruto will do to you if caught," said Tsunade, as she saw them nod, and then leave right away to prepare.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with them?" said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade shake her head no.

"I need you here. I won't send my best Shinobi in our ranks to Whirlpool without a proper recon of the area. I know you've been there before Jiraiya, but Naruto could easily change things while there with whatever it is he's unleashed upon the world, and sending you in with knowledge of terrain over two decades old is not smart," said Tsunade seeing the Sannin agree to that statement.

"I just hope they make it back alive. None of my spies could get in and they were some of my best," said Jiraiya knowing how his spies for his network wouldn't take any jobs now relating to Whirlpool after losing quite a few of them.

"Me too. When Hinata is brought back. Make sure the seal works and make sure it makes her suffer _extra_ for this betrayal," said Tsunade seeing the Sannin nod.

(Whirlpool-4 Days Later)

"Remember, we need to be quiet as possible, and not make a sound," said Kurenai, as she used a Genjutsu to get through the massive fleet of ships to land on one of the beaches of Whirlpool several miles from the nearest port.

"Where do we look first?" said Kiba, as the group made their way to the trees to hide in the shadows, and saw different creatures walking around that had never been seen before.

"That tower," said Shino, as he pointed to the tall tower that hummed with power, and frightened his bugs immensely.

"Troublesome. No doubt he's keeping Hinata there," said Shikamaru seeing the Hyuuga girl's sensei become visibly angry.

"If he's defiled her in anyway, I'll kill him myself, and do it in such a way he'll beg for Hell before I'm done!" said Kurenai, as her hands became fists, and itching to face Naruto now.

Any other choice words from the group leader was silence when an Orc on a Warg came out of the shadows underneath the tree the Leaf Shinobi were on with the Warg sniffing around before growling. Soon more Orcs on Wargs came out of the shadows seeing the Orc talk to its pet with the gift being granted to them by their Master.

"We have intruders. My pet smells them. They are near," said the Orc to the others.

"We should report this to Lord Naruto. He hates uninvited guests Monad," said another Orc with piercing over his eyes, down his left cheek, and had jagged edged teeth.

"We can't Notec. Not yet. Lord Naruto and his new mate do not want to be disturbed," said Monad, as his back was to the Leaf Shinobi in the trees, and sensed the killer intent from the tree behind him for a second before it vanished.

_"They are behind Monad in the trees. We must go now before they suspect we know what is going on. Let them come in close, then block their retreat, and capture them for Lord Naruto to decide their futures,"_ said another Orc in their native tongue, which all Orcs knew, as did the Elves with their language, and their skills being genetic memory.

"Come on. Quit your yapping. We'll speak to the Four Generals of Whirlpool for now about this matter," said another Orc to make it seem like the trio were arguing and convince them to speak to the higher ups before the Warg Riders left for Isengard.

"Damn! Those dog like creatures picked up our scent," said Kiba, as he wished Akamaru was with him, but decided against it since the dog was no longer puppy size, and could not join them since the white dog was too big to hide.

"We have to continue with the mission no matter what. We need to gather information about Naruto's operations and what he has planned for the Elemental Countries," said Kurenai seeing the group nod in agreement.

"We'll move to the left of the tower, my bugs have told me of a lookout area on top of a hill where we can look at a large portion of Whirlpool, and is not occupied just yet," said Shino seeing the group nod and head there.

"What were those creatures on those strange dog like creatures? I've never seen anything like them before," said Lee finally, as he was asking what everyone was thinking, and wanted answers to so many questions popping into their heads.

"Something Naruto created maybe. Some kind of experimentation like Orochimaru using his demonic chakra to twist humans to being what they are now," said Kurenai with clear disgust in her voice for the boy Hinata had so foolishly given her heart to despite what everyone done in warning the girl of his demonic connections to the Kyuubi.

"That would explain those dog like creatures. They seemed...unnatural in a way," said Kiba, as he got a bad vibe from the group, and feared what would happen if they were allowed to breed outside of Whirlpool.

"There is something about this place that feels unnatural. Like its almost alive, yet its not, and I keep getting the feeling were being watched," said Shikamaru, as he kept feeling that there were eyes all around him, and it was unnerving to have such a sensation of absolute nervousness running through his entire body.

"I know what you mean Shikamaru. My eyes show me lots of movement all around Whirlpool, with creatures like we saw earlier making weapons, and others that look human yet have distinct features that show they aren't. Then there are strange creatures I'm seeing that are moving heavy things and can really throw their weight around like an Akimichi could in a fight based on muscle power," said Neji using the power of his Byakugan and seeing an incredible amount of demonic energy coming from the tower.

The group ventured the hill massive hilltop where the rebuilt fortress of Weathertop now stood, as troops were soon to fill it after the construction of the armory attachment, and underground supply depot put in place. They quickly climbed up the hill while staying hidden from the occasional Orc or Elf in the area though it seemed to be too easy for them to make it this far.

These creatures that served Naruto _knew_ that there were intruders here in Whirlpool and yet...there was no rushing of activity to find them. No large force seeking them out, no scouts, no to just about everything in terms of finding them.

"Something is wrong. Something is very _very_ wrong," said Kiba from his position on the hill, as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and instincts that screamed out for them to get the Hell out of Whirlpool.

"No shit Sherlock," said Yugito walking out of Weathertop while Han, Roshi, and Fu did the same seeing the group of Leaf Shinobi.

"You? Your Nii Yugito from Kumo. Its been said you hold the Nibi," said Kurenai, as she feared Naruto would look for allies, but never expected him to go to Kumo, or Iwa if the two males to Yugito's right were any indication.

Why was a Shinobi from Taki here? Weren't they allies of Konoha? Did Naruto promise them something in exchange for their cooperation?

"Got in one. Next to me is Roshi, next to him is Han, and then there is Fu. In case you haven't been keeping up on current events, Roshi, and Han are both from Iwa. They left to seek life away from the arrogance of the human race and their negativity while they learned to master the demons inside of their bodies. Fu here was hated by the people of Taki, used like a watchdog outside her village, and was given scrapes to feed off of before Naruto sent one of his Nazgul to off her a place here in Whirlpool. He did the same for me after I was pursued by those two undead weirdoes wearing those red cloud covered cloaks and straw hats," said Yugito seeing the Jounin scowling at the four of them while the rest of the Leaf team stayed on guard.

'Not good. Four demon vessels with the weakest one easily capable of killing us and the others are of unknown strength too. Each put together in a certain way equals that of the nine tails. Definitely not good,' thought Shikamaru, as these four could possibly rival Naruto, but they owed him too much to go against the Namikaze, and his hospitality.

"As for your group however, Naruto-sama has a policy regarding uninvited guests, and I'm pretty sure the Leaf knows all about that along with the rest of the Shinobi villages trying to spy on Whirlpool," said Han seeing the Leaf Shinobi around them were now tense.

"So you're going to kill us and then send back our heads?" said Neji, as he wasn't going to go down without a fight, and cause some injury to them.

"No. I'm not," said Naruto making an appearance now with Hinata by his side wearing a royal kimono that had survived Whirlpool's original demise and was able to fix it for her to wear.

"Monster!" said Kurenai, as she went quickly through hand signs, and activate her Genjutsu to trap Naruto in an illusion of him being bound to a tree the Leaf Jounin having a kunai in hand to slice his throat open.

"Don't be so over dramatic," said Naruto flaring his chakra and sent the woman flying off his back like she was nothing.

Kurenai got off the ground, but was soon struck by Hinata with a disabling Gentle Fist attack temporarily paralyzed the woman, and the Leaf Shinobi could only watch with surprised horror at seeing her former student walk over to Naruto before kissing him on the lips. It was blasphemous! It was then, Kurenai realized Hinata's appearance was different then before, as she looked lean with muscle, and saw fox ears on the girl's head that made the woman realize _what_ had happened since the Hyuuga girl had been here in Whirlpool.

"Hinata!" said Neji, as he couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of his cousin siding with Naruto, and yet here she was doing just that.

"Why are you so surprised? I love Naruto. He is my other half. I refuse to be put in an arranged marriage with a man old enough to be my Grandfather just for my clan to one day receive political favors! You know what I'm talking about Neji. What our clan was planning to do to me just to appease that pig they wanted to be my so called husband! They even had Jiraiya make an alternate version of the Cage Bird Seal just so that old bastard could use it so I don't refuse him when its time to help make a baby. I would have thought you of all people Kurenai-_sensei _would despise such an act, but if it means I'm not with Naruto, then all thoughts of disgust on the subject don't matter, and to Hell with what the woman herself wants," said Hinata looking back at Kurenai on the seeing the seething woman trying to fight the paralysis her body was in.

"He's a monster Hinata. He's a demon!" said Kurenai trying to reach Hinata through her words.

"Of course I am. _Now_ anyway. After I killed the Uchiha, the energy we put out sent me to a realm, and upon entering had turned me into the new Kyuubi," said Naruto seeing the Leaf Shinobi look at him with surprise.

"So you've been transformed into Kyuubi after what happened?" said Lee not believing his own ears at what Naruto was saying.

"Yep. And now I'm not the only one, as Hinata has become my mate, and turned into my sexy vixen to rule by my side," said Naruto seeing his mate blush at his words.

"Defiler! I'll castrate you for tainting my students mind and body," said Kurenai, as she was soon kicked in the face by Yugito, who then put a heavy foot on Kurenai's stomach, and pressed hard until the Jounin cried out in pain.

"Shut your mouth! People like you _sicken_ me to no end. Hating us because we're different regardless of the fact the Shinobi villages made us in the first place. How can you hate your own _creations_? Your own weapons of war you forge just to use whenever the need arises before casting aside when its all over? If being human means being like you, then I'd rather become a demon just like the one inside of me, and not turn back for anything!" said Yugito before increasing the pressure and hearing Kurenai cry out once more in pain.

"As for the rest of you, it seems my message to the Shinobi villages wasn't clear enough when the sent spies onto _my _country, and spying on what is going on in _my _lands. So I think a more _impacting_ statement is required to teach the Leaf a lesson and your going to help me do it," said Naruto walking towards the group of leaf Shinobi now preparing for a fight.

"We'd rather die!" said Lee not willing to betray Konoha.

"I was so hoping you'd say that," said Naruto before snapping his fingers and the illusion he put up faded behind him to reveal over a hundred Elves fully armored aiming arrows at them.

"Holy crap!" said Shikamaru turning around to see more Elves below the hill ready to fire should they try to jump.

"You have no chance of escape. The Elves have deadly accuracy when it comes to firing arrows without equal. A single Elf could fire arrows at all of you the instant the muscles in your bodies telling you to move twitched before they stopped that very same action from happening," said Naruto seeing Shikamaru was calculating everything in his head right now in terms of a strategy to get out of Whirlpool alive.

"So what your saying is, we're going to die here, and there is nothing we can do to stop it," said Shikamaru seeing Naruto nod with a smile on his face.

"You really didn't think I was going to let all of you out of here _alive_ to tell everyone what is going on, did you?" said Naruto seeing Shikamaru shake his head no.

"Even _if_ we _could_ get away from you, your four Generals, this army of Elves behind us, and the one in front...there is still the matter of getting to our boat to row through the army of ships there not to mention those black riders on those winged beasts. You have us in checkmate," said Shikamaru seeing the Leaf team looking at him in surprise.

"Glad you see it that way Shikamaru," said Naruto smiling before giving the pointed signal for the Elves behind him to fire and they did with deadly precision in hitting the group from the Leaf with their arrows.

They were on the ground. Dead...save _two_.

Yuhi Kurenai and...Hyuuga Neji.

"Y-You...spared me? Why?" said Neji coughing up blood and looking at Naruto crimson eyed face glaring daggers at him with Hinata doing the same.

"Spared you? How _insulting_! I didn't spare your life Neji. I'm simply returning the same amount of compassion you gave Hinata at the Chuunin Exam Prelims. Or have you just forgotten about that? You planned on giving Hinata the dead blow for defying her so called _'Fate'_ in losing to you so its only _fair_ I return that in _my_ own way!" said Naruto before raising his steel toed boot and crushed Neji's skull hard against the ground.

"You bastard! His debt was paid after you beat him in the Chuunin Exam Finals!" said Kurenai before she was kicked in the ribs by Yugito hard enough to roll her closer to him.

"His debt to me? Fool! He owed his debt to _Hinata_! She's bent over backwards to make Neji's life happy at the expense of her own since they were little kids. Even after the mess between us was settled at the Chuunin Exam Finals, he _still_ treated Hinata with contempt, and disgust like she was lucky to have someone fight on her behalf. When he heard what was going to happen with her being arranged to a marriage with that old pig, Neji did _nothing_ offer condolences for such a life, and no doubt secretly loved the idea of his cousin suffering in a way to get back some form of 'clan honor' he lost when his dad died. Neji owed Hinata his life and he was long overdue in paying up what was owed!" said Naruto before his Warg Riders came on their beasts to report their findings.

"All of us have rechecked all of Whirlpool my Lord. No more intruders to be found," said Monad, as he saw Naruto nod in approval, and turned to see the bodies of the dead Leaf Nin.

Seeing this, Naruto turned to those bodies, and then looked at the Warg's looking a bit _hungry_ for some fresh meat.

"Excellent! As for your Wargs, I bet their hungry after all this scouting, and deserve a good meal for their efforts. Dig in," said Naruto gesturing to the dead Leaf Nins after the Elves stripped the bodies of everything useful.

"Monster!" said Kurenai before her face kissed dirt with Hinata's foot making her.

"As if the Leaf's treatment of Naruto-kun was any better. How many Inuzuka dogs hunted Naruto down just for the fun of it in order to rip through his flesh? How many adults like _you_ let his happen and laughed at his expense? Well who's laughing now? Its not so _funny_ is it?" said Hinata before forcing Kurenai's head sideways and so she could see the Wargs feasting on the flesh of her comrades.

"The question now is...what to do with you?" said Naruto looking at Kurenai with eyes calculating the possibilities.

"I'm not afraid to die. Your time of judgment will come soon enough monster!" said Kurenai defiantly at Naruto and was rewarded for her words by being pressed further into the dirt by Hinata's foot.

"Die? Oh you miss understand Yuhi Kurenai. Were not going to kill you. At least, not yet anyway. I want you to bear witness to my grand scheme of things when I crush Konoha beneath my feet. I want you to _see_ with your own two eyes just how far I will go to crush the Leaf for their betrayal of my family just like you did all those years ago when I was six. You remember that day don't you? You were a recently made Chuunin if I recalled that day correctly, who was assigned by the Sandaime to watch me in my apartment, and given a specific knock sequence to indicate it was you at door. Only when I opened the door to greet you that day, it wasn't your face I saw, but rather that of Sarutobi Asuma, and a mob of people ready to take chunk of flesh out of my ass. I barely got away after jumping through my own window and making it to the Sandaime's Office before Asuma got to me. Of course he nearly did, but I ducked at the last moment, and gave him a good mule kick to his nuts for trying to slice me in two," said Naruto seeing Kurenai's shocked face.

"That's why he called off our date. You ruined our relationship for a good Month!" said Kurenai angrily remembering how Asuma had asked her for a date in exchange for the knock sequence his Father gave to the at the time Chuunin so he along with the mob could kill Naruto.

Afterwards, she was getting ready for her date that night, but the woman found Asuma was in the hospital unable to go because of the low blow Naruto had hit him with, and was currently pissing blood. Kurenai had tried to get revenge on Naruto for that, but before she could find the brat, the Sandaime ordered her to his office, and demanded an explanation on _how_ a mob knew the special knock sequence he gave her? When Kurenai couldn't give a proper answer, she knew her career was in jeopardy, and so was Asuma's for that matter. Her punishment had been countless degrading D-ranked missions, Asuma had been transferred out to be one of the Twelve Guardian Ninjas, and made sure the two were kept in check until such time the Hokage felt they were allowed to be remotely close to Naruto.

"You betrayed Naruto-kun for a measly date? You barely knew that cig smoking baka back then!" said Hinata, as she growled at her former sensei, and was tempted to crush the woman's skull like Naruto had done to Neji.

"He was a Sarutobi! The _son_ of the Sandaime. Any woman turning him down for a date would have been crazy," said Kurenai, as she felt shallow back then, but it was what girls around that time did, and after Asuma left had felt no other man could be with her.

Hence the "Ice Queen" image she portrayed until Asuma came back and they decided to date in secret.

"Pathetic. Just like those fan girls the Uchiha had. Always fawning over him because he was the last Uchiha in the Leaf," said Naruto before summoning two Elves to his side with a motion of his hand.

"Your order my Lord," said the one of the Elves.

"Bind and throw this one into the dungeon. Assign someone to feed her, but make sure the hands stay bound, and feet immobile until we're ready to mobilize the army," said Naruto seeing the two Elves nod and quickly bound the woman before taking her away to the underground dungeon setup not far from Isengard.

"Sooner or later, the Hokage will know her team failed, and suspect the worst," said Han knowing the war with the Leaf was inevitable.

"I know the Hokage will. I know how she thinks. I know how the Leaf in general thinks better then they do themselves. Prepare the army. I want them to reach the beaches of Fire Country in three days and not a minute later," said Naruto, as he walked away with Hinata beside him, and she could see the anger burning within his eyes.

"Calm yourself my love. The element of surprise is in our favor. By the time the Hokage suspects the team she sent here has been caught and killed we'll be in position to lay siege to Konoha," said Naruto knowing the rage of their former home was eating him up inside and nothing short of burning it to the ground would ease his pain.

"I know my love. Just memories of the past catching up to me. I hate those memories," said Naruto leaning his head down to gently touch Hinata's own.

"I hate those memories too. I would rather make new ones with you in bed," said Hinata smiling at him and Naruto grinned devilishly at her.

"Really? I didn't think you were so anxious to get pregnant so soon my naughty little vixen," said Naruto, as they had been doing a lot mating the past couple of days, and it was only a matter of time before she was with child.

"Aside from that wonderful dream I've had for ages becoming true, I just want to enjoy every second I have with you, and soothe our aching hearts that have been apart for too long," said Hinata feeling Naruto's hand on her rear and giving a good groping that sent shivers up her spine.

"Then let's not delay such a thing any further. My Generals can handle the preparations with the army for now and I can always send a message to Gaara later before we head off to Fire Country," said Naruto, as he grinned at Hinata, and the Hyuuga woman grinned back.

(Konoha-Hokage's Office-5 Days Later)

"Kazekage-sama, I thank you for speaking with me after I got your message regarding information about Whirlpool, and what you've managed to learn about their plan to attack Konoha," said Tsunade seeing Sabaku no Gaara in his Kazekage robes sitting opposite of her with his neutral emotionless mask that made him completely unreadable just like he had been four years ago at the Chuunin Exams.

"Despite what has happened four years ago, we do have an alliance with each other, and it should be honored. It wasn't easy acquiring this information, as I lost quite a few of my spies, and Shinobi to acquire what I sent you," said Gaara making sure to make the salt on the wounds the two villages had between them sting.

Gaara may honor the alliance between the two Shinobi villages, but his real loyalty was to Naruto, and what the Namikaze did for him back then. It was through Naruto four years ago that Gaara had regained his humanity, his family, and the respect of his own village for not being a monster that would have come back to haunt them before their inevitable death. Not only that, but unknown to the rest of the Elemental Countries, Naruto had helped him with two Akatsuki members trying to hunt him down for his demon, and removed that threat from his life.

"I understand Kazekage-sama. I myself have lost Shinobi and spies at the hands of Whirlpool forces so I understand your pain," said Tsunade with a smile while Gaara just nodded and the Hokage wondered if the younger Kage in front of her knew Naruto was the leader in Whirlpool?

Should she even tell him? No. If she did, there was a chance the alliance between the two villages would end, and Suna would become the Leaf's enemy. Something she couldn't risk happening.

"From what I've learned, the leader of Whirlpool is preparing a large army to invade Fire Country, and attack Konoha soon. As such, I have placed my forces at key strategic areas around Konoha to further strengthen its defenses, and help defend your village from any kind of invasion," said Gaara seeing Tsunade was surprised by this, but then again didn't think the Kazekage would plan to betray her, and side with the enemy.

Even if the enemy was unknowingly Naruto.

At least Tsunade _hoped_ Gaara didn't know it was Naruto.

"Thank you for your help Kazekage-sama. With your help, I know we can stop this plan by the leader of Whirlpool, and repel their invasion," said Tsunade shaking his hand and saw Gaara leave her office.

'I find such an outcome to be..._unlikely_!' thought Gaara, as he had to fight back the cruel smile that wanted to appear on his face, and inform his siblings of the matter.

While this happened, Tsunade summoned Jiraiya to her office, and the Toad Sage was thinking about this matter thoughtfully. Of course, when Tsunade suspected Naruto was the leader of Whirlpool, she had Jiraiya use his spy network to find out if the Kazekage had any contact with gaki, and the Toad Sannin found nothing of the sort going on. If there was any kind of communication going on between Naruto and Gaara it was most likely destroyed or there was no such communication at all.

"What has your spy network told you about the other Shinobi villages?" said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya sit down to think.

"Aside from the fact most of them are pissed off at the loss of their own demon vessels? Nothing really. Iwa lost their two after they went rogue, Kumo lost one while the Raikage is keeping the other under a close eye, and I just learned Taki's own has taken off," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade's eyes were narrowing at this explanation.

"I want to this village mobilized and ready for to defend itself from enemy invaders. He's coming Jiraiya. Naruto's coming here with an army to crush us," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya nod, and knew that he knew by this point their recon team had more then likely failed while no doubt paying with their very lives.

A dark chapter in the Leaf was about to be written with the blood of its people, ironically at the hands one of its own, who was seeking it to be the last chapter in Konoha's history, and slam the book shut upon its dramatic ending.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! There is a fire outside of the wall of the village. In fact, all the sides of the village where there is vegetation is burning a total of five hundred feet!" said a Chuunin coming into the room looking deathly afraid.

"What? Get Shinobi out there with the ability to use Water Jutsus to put them out," said Tsunade seeing the man had more to say.

"We are, but the fire is unnatural. It's a bluish black almost seems to be _alive_, as several Shinobi have been badly burned by it already for trying, and some have been killed by its consuming presence," said the Chuunin seeing Tsunade's eyes widen.

"It must be the Nibi vessel. That's the color of the demonic chakra she possesses," said Jiraiya seeing the Hokage nod in understanding before rushing out of her office to see just how bad it was outside.

When she went to the Hokage Monument to see her surroundings, the Slug Princess felt her very heart freeze fear at the sight of the flame, and what lay beyond it. Behind the walls of Konoha was a vast army of creatures, non of which were human, wearing heavy armor, holding swords, spears, shield, spiked metal clubs, and bows with arrows at the ready to fire. What brought more fear to Tsunade's heart was the fact the army wasn't just at _one_ of the gates to enter Konoha, but in fact there was an army at _all_ of them, and the more armored side of the army was already yelling for blood. Each side was commanded by a different General, each of which were demon vessels from a different villages, and were looking to dish out their own bit of payback against the Leaf.

And in command of them was Naruto with Hinata by his side.

"What do you think Hinata-chan? Should I give Tsunade a chance to surrender Konoha to me?" said Naruto seeing his mate looking at Konoha with her eyes.

"Might as well Naruto-kun. Though we both know she won't," said Hinata knowing full well Tsunade would _never_ surrender Konoha to Naruto in any shape or form.

Nodding in agreement, but trying to be civil in _some_ aspects, Naruto motioned for the Orc with the white flag to stand in the middle area that would be the neutral spot for their meeting. Word reached his Generals of the meeting between their Lord and the Hokage so no fighting was to commence unless otherwise ordered to. With the metal pole with the white flag now put that down in the ground, Elves came with a table, two chairs for each side should Tsunade bring someone with her, and a tent to keep both sides out of the sun. Soon enough Naruto saw Tsunade walking out with Jiraiya since Shizune had been ordered to take charge of the hospital.

"You came. I wasn't sure if you would. Though I'm glad you did," said Naruto seeing the cold look of fury on Tsunade's face.

"You have a lot of nerve doing this Naruto. After everything the Leaf has done for you, _this_ is how you repay them, and _me_ with this invasion!" said Tsunade, as she sat down with Jiraiya preferring to stand with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face aimed at Naruto.

"If by everything, you mean hating, abusing, and making my life miserable while you two went to have your own fun while ignoring your _Godparent_ _duties_...then yes I am," said Naruto seeing the shocked look in their eyes.

"The Sandaime told you. Didn't he," said Jiraiya knowing only _one man_ could have told Naruto and he was currently dead.

"When I was younger. I had just survived another day of my life I called Hell. I had put up with enough of the Leaf's crap and he knew it. So after I learned the truth, I _made him_ train me in secret, and everyone assumed he was too buried chin deep in paperwork to even realize the Hokage doing it was really a Shadow Clone. Of course, I had my skills to prevent people from learning how strong I really was, and used seals on my body that I learned to make everyone think I was weak. I released those seals when fighting Sasuke, as he was going to Orochimaru no matter what I did, and killed him for actions," said Naruto seeing the two glaring daggers at him.

"He could have been saved you baka!" said Tsunade slamming her fist on the table and saw the Elves a good two hundred feet back ready arrows at them.

"Uchiha Sasuke was a traitor no matter how much ass kissing the Leaf did to make him think otherwise and I suggest you keep your temper in check _old hag_! My archers are the best at what they do and they can pick a fly off your graying hair while keeping it alive in order to make it suffer a slow death. Do _not_ give them a reason to fire on you now," said Naruto seeing the woman eyeing the Elves carefully and then looked at Jiraiya knowing the man would shield Tsunade if necessary even if it meant making himself a target in the process.

"Why did you want to meet us here? For your own amusement? To gloat on how you've broken free of your leash?" said Jiraiya finally seeing Naruto smirking in amusement.

"I asked Tsunade to come here to surrender Konoha and all of its people..._to me_!" said Naruto seeing the woman glaring daggers at him with Jiraiya doing the same.

"Out of the question! I will never give Konoha to you. Whether you were a loyal Shinobi or its enemy the Leaf will _never _be yours. You can come at us with your army here, make demands, and threat all you want. _But_, I will tell you right now that no son, and daughter of the Leaf will ever submit to a foreign ruler! Especially a filthy _demon _like you!" said Tsunade hoping her words would anger Naruto, make him slip, and give an opening to smash his face clean off.

Instead, Naruto just grinned a feral grin, and his eyes glowed red with intense bloodlust.

"Then every son and daughter of the Leaf...shall _die_!" said Naruto smelling fear from Tsunade now and some from Jiraiya too though he did a better job in hiding it.

"You forget Naruto, I can summon the Toads, and Gamabunta can crush any army you throw at us," said Jiraiya, who saw Naruto grin before taking the necklace Tsunade gave him years ago around his neck off, and showed held it in his right hand.

"By all means summon him. I'll just tell the Toad Boss just who I am and what you did in terms of neglecting my Father's dying wish. Whose side do you think he will be on when that happens? Yours? Or will he most likely be on..._mine_!" said Naruto seeing Jiraiya curse that fact since Gamabunta had far more respect for Naruto and the Yondaime then the Sannin.

"I still have my Slugs too Naruto. They are loyal to me regardless of my neglect in my Godmother duties to you," said Tsunade hoping the Slug Queen would intimidate her foe into rethinking his invasion.

"Go ahead. Summon your Slugs to fight me in battle. I have a personal summons of my own outside of the Toads. Something that is so terrifying that even Orochimaru himself along with his snake summons would tremble in fear," said Naruto seeing the surprise in their eyes in knowing he had such a summons at his disposal.

"What kind of summons?" said Jiraiya with his own curiosity getting the better of him.

"One I acquired on my travels while in the realm known as Middle Earth. A creature of shadow...and _flame_!" said Naruto letting out a cruel chuckle that terrified the two before him.

"You still won't win. Not so long as the Will of Fire, which lives in all the people of the loyal people Konoha, and will fight you to the end," said Tsunade hearing Naruto chuckle again.

"You should be careful when it comes to the speaking about the Will of Fire like that you old hag. You may..._just...get_..._burned_!" said Naruto crushing the green jewel in his hands before releasing the dusty remains into the wind.

"I have heard enough! This meeting between us is over. I promise you the next time we meet we will be on the battlefield with your heart in my hands," said Tsunade, as she took Naruto's actions to be a personal insult to her family, and couldn't stand being near her Godson anymore.

"You should be mindful of your promises my Godmother and never make those you can't keep," said Naruto, as he continued to grin like there was no tomorrow, and knew for the Leaf there wasn't.

Scowling once more at Naruto, both Tsunade, and Jiraiya had left without another word to him before heading back to Konoha to tell everyone what was going to happen. With the tent taken down, the metal pole with the white flag of neutrality removed, and finally the chairs with table were taken away while Naruto walked back with Hinata.

"I told you she wouldn't agree Naruto-kun," said Hinata seeing Naruto nod.

"I know Hinata-chan. I just wanted to see her one more time in a civil manner before this happens. Is the _special package_ ready to be delivered by catapult?" said Naruto seeing Hinata nod.

"Yes. Our four spies within Konoha have sent a message that all the civilians have been secured and Gaara is in position with his forces. When the signal is given, the Ents will strike from their position just outside the entrance of the Forest of Death, and strike from within when supporting Gaara's forces he brought with him from Suna," said Hinata, as she saw Naruto smiling at her, and kissed the woman's lips passionately.

"Time to for the beginning of the end to be set in motion," said Naruto, as an Elf came before him, and presented the black sheathed samurai sword that was to be the second most prized weapon the Namikaze had.

"Are you going to charge into battle without me?" said Hinata, as she didn't want to miss out on this, an he knew it too.

"If we charged in there first, the battle would end within the hour. What's the point of having an army if you don't use it? I'm going to let my forces have their fun fighting the Leaf. They deserve it after the long march here. For now, we'll sit back, and enjoy the show before getting involved," said Naruto before motioning for another Elf to come forward and present Hinata with a silver colored bo staff that looked like his golden one only with lavender runes with seals on them.

"For me?" said Hinata, as she looked at the weapon with awe, and after inspecting it gave her lover a passionate kiss with tongue.

"I take it you like your gift?" said Naruto before getting another kiss from Hinata with more tongue this time while grinding against him.

"Oh I approve all right. When this war with the Leaf is over, you're going to _see_, and _feel_ just how much I like this gift," said Hinata sensually knowing it made Naruto's blood boil with lust.

"Damn. Maybe we should postpone the invasion just to get our lust out of our system. Shame Tsunade's not still here since we could tie her up and make her watch just to piss her off," said Naruto getting a gasp from Hinata and light smack in the shoulder for it.

"Pervert!" said Hinata, but let out an "eep!" next when Naruto grabbed her rear, and made her putty in his hands with the way he was moving his hand.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ pervert, and you love every act I do to your sexy body," said Naruto hearing Hinata moan at his magical touch before removing his hand.

"Damn you and your hands," said Hinata at last.

"Just showing you _who_ is the Master of this game my dear," said Naruto before turning to the serious business now at hand motioned for his Orc commanding the catapult with the "special delivery" to send the "package" to the Leaf to let them know he meat business.

The Orc in question commanded the Mountain Troll to drop the axe on the rope tied to the catapult launching mechanism and sent the "package" flying right into Konoha. The "package" crashed onto the roof of a building, hit a telephone pole, and then the ground with Tsunade on the scene to see what it was Naruto's forces had launched at Konoha.

Only to see the object wasn't a what, but rather a _whom_, and the whom in question made Tsunade's heart freeze once more since she knew who it was.

It was Yuhi Kurenai.

A _nearly_ _dead_ Yuhi Kurenai, who looked almost unrecognizable, as the Jounin had been beaten pretty badly, and from the looks of the injuries prior to being catapulted into the Leaf...it was done by someone using the Gentle Fist Taijutsu. Her head didn't have the ever luscious hair that helped make the woman a stunning beauty, as it had been shaved off, the Leaf symbol _carved _into her head, and the word "hypocritical slut!" being written just above her breasts that was cauterized so it wouldn't be removed. On the barely alive, barely breathing woman's body was a single note, and was slowly being stained in her blood before Tsunade took it off before reading it.

_Traitors get what they deserve. Your death along with the Leaf's own is next!_

A loud inhuman roar from beyond the gate and Tsunade knew Yuhi Kurenai was going to be the first casualty in the second invasion of Konoha.

(YAY! Hope you enjoyed this SUPER long chapter I wrote just for you guys. That was so tiring. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6-Fiery Judgment

The army of Whirlpool charged all sides of Konoha with siege towers, ladders, and the Grond battering rams with three out of the four duplicated from the original. Shinobi were already on the wall shooting Jutsu after Jutsu down at the swarm trying to stall the army long enough for their force to prepare a proper defense. However, those Shinobi were soon killed by the Elves firing at will, and hitting any Leaf Shinobi on the wall their eyes could see. Even the ladders were put in place, the Uruk-hai climbed up the wall, and fought what Shinobi were there trying to repel them from entering Konoha.

Their shuriken, kunai, and even the swords broke under the armor of the Uruk-hai with only some minor damage when the weapons used against them struck flesh between the small gaps separating their armor. However, they were merely flesh wounds, insignificant marks that were considered badges of honor to them, and pressed forward knowing a few cuts were not going to stop them from their Lord's victory here today. The Uruk-hai Berserkers, who had little armor, yet were considered the most dangerous of their dark race just ignored their wounds, and smashed through the Leaf's defenses.

As for the catapults in position, they began their bombardment too, and firing boulders over the wall onto the buildings in the Leaf. Some of them were coated in oil before being set on fire with Nibi's fiery chakra and making it difficult for the Shinobi within Konoha to put it out. The other Jinchuriki used their demonic powers too, as they used their abilities to cut through the defenses of the Leaf in their own way, and further aiding the invasion of Konoha. Han covered most of the army on his side in heavy steam so any projectiles like arrows shot from the Elves, Orcs, and Uruk-hai wouldn't be seen until the last minute. Roshi covered the boulders launched from the catapults with lava and their impact inside of Konoha left scarred marking within the Leaf that burned whatever they touched. Fu was more of the close combat designated fighter, as she led her army to the gates, moving quickly with blinding speed, killing all the Leaf Shinobi standing in the path of the army with the spear Naruto had made specifically for her use.

_"What is your command my Lord?"_ said the Witch King, as he was flying slightly above Naruto, and his brothers waiting for orders.

"Fly through the village. Kill all that stand in your way. But more importantly, kill _this man_, as he has the power to weaken me, and my mate. His presence _must _be removed before I enter village," said Naruto showing a picture of an ANBU mask wearing Leaf Shinobi named Tenzo, who Naruto remembered from his early childhood, and seemed to calm him down when it fits of anger after unleash Kyuubi's power to defend himself from mobs.

From what Naruto recalled from the Leaf's history, combined with the previous Kyuubi's own memories, the Namikaze long suspected this person was somehow related to Senju Hashirama, and had the power to suppress demonic powers. Not a good thing for Naruto or any of his four Generals should they encounter him in battle. They were strong in their own right without the demons inside their bodies, but Naruto would prefer that such an altercation didn't happen, and the man was eliminated before such a fight.

_"There are quite a few in this village that wear this mask my Lord,"_ said the Witch King wishing for a more exact picture with an actual face to go on.

"Then I suggest you and the others kill them all. You will know its him when he uses a special ability to summon wood based attacks," said Naruto seeing the Witch King nod before going higher into the air with the other Nazgul and flew into the village to cause destruction to all things around them.

Their shrieks filled the air, terrifying all the Leaf Shinobi hearing their screams, as they tore through the village with their fell beasts, picking people up, dropping, and throwing them from high up in the air. The swords of the Nazgul drawn, slicing heads off the Leaf Shinobi that got within range of their blades, and piercing flesh with each stab of their swords. All the while, the nine former Kings of Men flew the skies around the village looking for the target Naruto wished eliminated, and found him fighting not far from Tsunade's position by making large wooden barriers with spikes in them while the ANBU team with him repelled the Uruk-hai.

_"There he is. Our target. I will deal him myself!" _said the Witch King of Angmar, as his fell beast landed on a nearby roof above Tenzo, and dismounted before leaping off the roof to face the target his Lord commanded him to destroy.

"What are you?" said Tenzo, as he saw the wicked looking blade in one hand, and the massively large spiked mace hanging from a chain in the other.

_"Your death!"_ said the Witch King, as he swung the mace, which Tenzo barely dodged the first time, and then had to dodge it a second when the Nazgul swung the weapon again mere seconds later.

Tenzo found himself in quite a situation, as this foe was using medium, and short range to his advantage while preventing an Wood Jutsus from being used to defeat this ungodly villain. It didn't help that the Jutsus Tenzo knew regarding Wood Jutsus were medium, and short ranged too. The other Nazgul were also flying around above them, waiting for the moment Tenzo tried to flee, knowing that when he did they could swoop down, and kill him in their own way. Even if Tenzo could take down the Witch King on the ground, the others would merely swoop him before he had a chance to counter, and defeat them all.

'Oh shit!' thought Tenzo, as he dodge another attack that destroyed a wall of a house, and causing the roof of the building to almost fall on him.

Acting quickly with possibly only _one shot_ at the very least, _temporarily_ defeating the Nazgul, Tenzo used a Wood Jutsus that sprung up from the ground on four sides of the Witch King, and pinned him to the very spot he was standing. Only the Witch King's sword hand was free, but Tenzo saw the Nazgul's sword arm lowering before he pierced the ground with the weapon, using it for support, and unable to get free. Looking up, the Wood bloodline user saw the other Nazgul currently too busy with the other Leaf Shinobi around them to bother with him, and focused on the Witch King currently unable to move his body.

_"This is not over,"_ said the Witch King with Tenzo now in front of him.

"We'll see about that. I'm sure the I&T Division will have a field day picking your brain for information on how to strike back against Naruto," said Tenzo, as he moved for the Nazgul's metal "crown", and see the face behind the robes.

'That's what you think Tenzo,' thought Naruto behind the wall smiling, he had heard the conversation with his demonic fox ears, as the leader of his Nazgul now needed his help to break free due to his pinned down position, and gave it using the One Ring to link with the Witch King before channeling his power into it.

Just as Tenzo was about to remove the metal "crown", the Witch King jolted back, as his body now seemed to thrum with unexpected power, and broke free from his wooden trap before coming at his foe with an increased intensity. The blade of the sword the Witch King wielded was now covered in fire, as it slashed, cut, and burned all that it made contact with. The spiked mace was used at an even greater speed, causing Tenzo to leap away on top of a roof, but the ANBU was so preoccupied with the Witch King that he missed the fell beast being flown by The Shadow Lord biting him on the shoulder before throwing the Leaf Shinobi down into the wall of a building with the Witch King walking towards the downed man with a purpose.

_"Your forces will fail. The walls will soon be breached. All you love and cherish here in this world will soon die!"_ said the Witch King before bringing the Sword of Terror down upon Tenzo's body, letting the fire consume the man now crying out in pain, and waiting until all the remain of him was just a burned corpse.

Picking up the head, the Witch King easily disconnected from the rest of the body, and examined it carefully for any hint of deception due to Naruto explaining the nature of clones made from the different elements Shinobi used to escape their demise. Crushing it in his hands, the Witch King was pleased to know this skull was indeed flesh, and not wood like he suspected the man would use to avoid death. Calling his fell beast to him, the leader of the Nazgul took to the air again, and continue bring death from above.

As for Tsunade, she was using her super strength impede the army that made it over the wall, and engaging the village's Shinobi. She shattered the ground with her fists to throw them off balance, she threw boulders, and heavy debris at them to send them crushed against the wall. Jiraiya was doing the same with his skills, as he summoned armored Toads with shields, and swords amble of pushing the Uruk-hai back for a time. Hitting them with a Rasengan, hitting them deadly Fire Jutsus, and taking down anything that was not a human.

It seemed to be working on the Northern Wall of Konoha, as they were supported by an elite ANBU, and Jounin team to further reinforce their line. Kakashi, Gai, and a mixed team of Jounin along with some Chuunin held the Eastern Wall. Yugao's ANBU team with older generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho baking them up on the Southern Wall with some Suna Shinobi including the Kazekage's older brother Sabaku no Kankuro. The Western Wall was being defended by Special Jounin Mitarashi Anko, Sarutobi Asuma, Sabaku no Temari, and the rest of the Rookie Nine with Gai's team that were made aware that the recon team had been killed.

In the center of town, the Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara along with the vast number of his forces from Suna were standing ready to fight should the battle come to them. Of course, Gaara knew it wouldn't just yet, as that was not the plan Naruto setup, and he knew that the invading army had secret orders specifically stating for them _not_ to kill his siblings in this battle. When the signal was given, Suna would strike from their center position, and the Ents would move in from their position from the Forest of Death.

By the time Tsunade learned of Suna's betrayal, it would too late for her to stop it, and the Leaf would be crushed.

(Outside of Konoha)

Naruto watched from his side of Konoha's outside wall, as the original Grond battering ram straight from Middle Earth was pushing into position by his Mount Trolls, and saw them smashing the gate in front of them. Behind the massive battering ram, Orcs, and Uruk-hai were chanting the name Grond.

"Is it time to engage the next part of the plan?" said Hinata, as she saw Naruto watching everything unfold, and could tell his bloodlust was rising considerably.

"Soon. Not yet," said Naruto calmly watching with growing anticipation at seeing the gate to Konoha being destroyed.

"Good. I can't wait to give that pink haired bitch a piece of my mind. You know she was actually proud of your abuse when we were kids? I'm going to enjoy crushing her," said Hinata, as she had her own plans for Sakura, and they were going to be painful.

Just like she had administered pain to her former sensei Yuhi Kurenai.

With a loud smashing sound, the gate was destroyed by the Grond battering ram, and when it was pulled back the army of armored Mountain Trolls stormed in knocking Leaf Shinobi aside. With the wave of Mountain Trolls clearing a path for more Uruk-hai, the Orcs charged in being the fastest of the army aside from the Elves still outside being the reserve of the massive army, and were soon overpowering the Leaf Shinobi distracted due to the Uruk-hai they had been originally fighting. It wasn't long before the other gates were destroyed with Naruto's army from those sides swarming through their entrances to the Leaf.

"Signal Gaara and the Ents to begin their part in the invasion," said Naruto to Hinata seeing the woman nod before flaring her chakra knowing both Gaara, his forces and the Ents would sense it while the Namikaze signaled for catapults to cease firing.

_"My Lord. I bring word that the one you wish dead has been slain,"_ said the Witch King before showing Naruto the ashes of Tenzo before they scattered into the winds

"Excellent work! Continue pressing the attack and inform all four Generals they may now enter Konoha. You! Orc! Mobilize the Warg Riders to hunt down anyone possibly hiding within clan buildings with Elves to assist them," said Naruto to the Witch King before he ordered the Orc nearby send messages to the Warg Riders and the Elves.

(With Gaara)

"It's finally time. Attention all Suna Nin, this is your Kazekage speaking. Operation: Leaf Implosion has begun," said Gaara into his personal transmitter with all Suna Nin able to hear it from their own ear pieces.

The moment the order was given, the Suna Nin positioned throughout Konoha struck, and from the Forest of Death a massive army of Ents storming from their position. The massive tree herders had stomped their way into Konoha, smashing buildings, crushing any Leaf Shinobi that stood in their way, and letting their displeasure known at how the people in the village treated their Lord when he was a child.

"We've been betrayed by Suna!" said a Leaf Shinobi before he was silenced when a Suna Shinobi slit his throat with a kunai.

"We should have known! Why didn't we suspect the Kazekage was siding with Naruto?" said Asuma, as he was fighting with a great rage at losing the woman he loved, and all at the hands of the Namikaze.

"Because your bakas! That's why!" said Temari, as she leaped away from the group of Leaf Shinobi, and the Uruk-hai behind her rushed past to engage the Leaf Shinobi.

"Shit! We need to retreat," said Anko, as she found her skills so far could only stop two, maybe three Uruk-hai at a time, but such a number was like a small bit of sand being picked up from the beach, and then there were Orcs along with the Mountain Trolls now charging at her.

With that said, all the Leaf Shinobi from all sides began to retreat, but found the center of town was under the control of Naruto's forces, which effectively cut off their retreat, and soon found themselves surrounded by the enemy. Their back now against each other, the various Leaf Shinobi of different ranks had been forced into the preverbal corner, and now waited for the end.

Only it didn't come. Not yet anyway.

The large army of Uruk-hai parted to the side, showing Naruto walking towards them with Hinata next to him, and both had smiles on their faces. To the left and right of them were Naruto's four Generals all with smiles on their faces while Namikaze gave them all a mocking clap.

"Bravo. All of you. You killed more of my Uruk-hai and Orc then I expected. Though I see no Mountain Troll bodies. How disappointing. I truly thought the Leaf would have killed if not _wounded_ at least one of my well armored heavy hitters though it seems my expectations for what Konoha can and _cannot_ do varies depending on the situation. Then again, you weren't expecting me to come back here with an army, and burn this village to the ground," said Naruto seeing Tsunade glaring at him and saw that her knuckles were bloody from punching the armor from all the Uruk-hai she hit.

No doubt a few fingers were broken, but nothing the woman couldn't heal in moments if given the chance, and then she'd be back in the fight.

"This isn't over Naruto. What you've done will make you an enemy of Iwa, Kumo, Taki, and their countries for doing this? Do you think the Fire Daimyo won't go to war over this and get the other countries involved?" said Tsunade seeing the man smirk.

"I doubt it. Iwa can go to Hell. Taki is small with only Fu being their main muscle when she was with them. The Raikage won't do anything because we'll have talks and I am pretty confident he'll see things my way," said Naruto seeing Tsunade continuing the glare while the warn torn body of Jiraiya struggled to stand next to her after that slash from the Uruk-hai's sword that nearly killed him.

"You still have to deal with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Not even you have the power to defeat such elusive Shinobi," said Jiraiya knowing this army wasn't very effective against a small group of people trained to strike from the shadows.

"I deal with them in my own way. Not that you'll live long enough to see it happen. Bind them!" said Naruto, as he wanted this group to be alive, and suffer in his own way.

"I'm not going without a fight!" said Asuma, as he charged Naruto with the intent of killing the man, and ending the ruler of Whirlpool's life before meeting his own end.

"Fool. Die like your lover!" said Naruto, as he met Asuma halfway, drew his sword from its sheathe, and within a crimson flash of light the son of the Sandaime was sliced to pieces.

"Anyone else wish to be join him?" said Hinata seeing Sakura among the group terrified at the idea of attack them with the others among the remaining Rookies feelings the same way.

"Why Hinata? Why are you with him?" said Tenten, as she saw Hinata looking at her with cold fury, and heard the growl coming out from the Hyuuga woman.

"Why? Why? Why not? Why can't I be happy? You may not believe it, but Naruto-kun makes me happy, and has since we were younger. All of you just see Naruto-kun as something so pathetic or monstrous that he should be crushed without mercy. And for what? For what? Because of the Kyuubi? You never once thought for yourself that _perhaps_ the older generation was wrong about him being a monster and he only became one thanks to their hate filled actions. You've _never_ got to know him, never got to see beyond what your parents told you, and even listening to _this_ _old hag_ about Naruto-kun after the Uchiha was killed. Why should Sasuke be shown leniency for his betrayal while Naruto-kun gets marked down with a bounty on his head for being a Missing Nin?" said Hinata seeing Tsunade scowling at her.

"The team sent to retrieve Sasuke was allowed to use force, but not to the point of _killing_ the Uchiha, and was to bring him back _alive_!" said Tsunade seeing Naruto scoff.

"He didn't want to come back. The moment the opportunity came, Sasuke would have fled, and we all know it. That teme had the blood of arrogant traitors in his veins. The fact the people of the Leaf only pampered to his every whim didn't help either in that regard," said Naruto seeing the Hokage scowling at him further.

"Killing him wasn't the answer," said Tsunade hoping to make him feel some guilt.

"Says you and all the Uchiha lovers. Bind them!" said Naruto once more ordering that the group be detained for later.

"Where to next my Lord?" said an Uruk-hai, as Mountain Trolls were smashing buildings immaterial to Naruto while groups of Elves bringing up the rear were ordered to begin their raid of certain places marked on the maps he gave the assigned teams, with over half of the village under his control.

Naruto didn't answer however, as his four Jinchuriki Generals bound the Leaf Shinobi one by one, and put chakra suppressing cuffs on each of them while moving the defeated Shinobi away for later. Turning to the Kazekage, he walked over to Gaara, and embrace his friend in a hug with the One-Tailed vessel returning it.

"Its been too long my friend and brother. Speaking through quick messages that we have to destroy within moments after reading can only last so long," said Naruto with Gaara nodding in agreement.

"I've missed you too Naruto. I cannot thank you enough for your help with the Akatsuki and the killing of the two paired S-class Nin paired specifically to defeat my power," said Gaara, as he owed Naruto so much for that, and called the Namikaze a true friend.

"Helping me with this is more then enough. As promised, the spoils of war you wanted are being collected as we speak, and will be given to you before your departure," said Naruto, as he was a ma-_demon_ of his word, and was going to see to it that Gaara was well compensated for his assistance in the invasion.

"Thank you Naruto. Do you want us to help further?" said Gaara seeing his friend shake his head no.

"No. You don't have to Gaara. Helping me this far with my invasion more then I could ever ask of you. I put you in a position where things could have gone south for you and your siblings had Tsunade not been so focused on me. Though I will welcome you to come visit Whirlpool, as my honored guest, friend, and brother that I've always wanted," said Naruto seeing Gaara nod knowing he would look forward to being the Namikaze's honored guest while visiting Whirlpool.

"Thank you again Naruto. I won't delay you anymore from your revenge," said Gaara with his forces taking their leave to a secure location for them to rest.

"Spread out. Destroy every piece of this village not being searched. I want this place to be wiped off the map!" said Naruto with his troops spreading out, smashing, crushing, and burning everything in sight that wasn't worthy any value to him.

"My Lord!" said one of his Elf Commander leading one of the groups in charge of raiding stores selling Shinobi wares for use in his army.

"What is it Commander?" said Naruto facing the Elf bowing before him.

"My Lord, we've found a secret passageway in one of the stores leading down to a deep underground network of paths and corridors. They look like they've been used recently with this mark above the one of the doors," said the Elf Commander handing the symbol he wrote down to show Naruto..

"I know what it is," said Naruto growling slightly at the sight of it.

"What? What is it Naruto-kun?" said Hinata worriedly.

"Its Danzo's and his little butt buddy Root program. He may have everyone else fooled into thinking its disbanded, but the Sandaime knew it existed, and so did I when they tried to abduct me one night. Would have succeeded too if not for Uchiha Itachi killing them all. So the fool thinks he can hide under the village like a rat does he? Well I have something for him that he can't hide from, but we'll deal with that later, and in do time. Continue advancing to the Hokage Monument. We have spies to visit after we sack the hospital," said Naruto, as he marched with Hinata, and the rest of the army still behind him while the rest spread out to raid the clan homes.

(Inside the Hokage Monument-Sometime Later)

"What's going on? Any word from the outside?" said a Chuunin guarding the door where the civilians were located to Iruka now coming down the corridor with the Konohamaru Corps. by his side.

"Yeah. I have some information," said Iruka seeing the guard looking anxious.

"What? What is it? What's the information?" said the Chuunin since he had seen the vast size of Naruto's army and was terrified of facing it much less the Namikaze himself.

"We've been betrayed. This area is not secure," said Iruka seeing the Chuunin was now getting ready to have a panic.

"What? Betrayed! By who? Who would sell us out to that demonic _abomination_?" said the Chuunin before hearing a sound behind him making the man spin around to see it was only a rat.

"We did," said Iruka, as he quickly slit the man's throat, and threw him on the ground to choke on his own blood.

"What next Iruka-sensei?" said Konohamaru seeing the man smile at the young Genin trio.

"Now we wait for Naruto. If you want to back out of this now, I'll let you leave without stopping you, and convince Naruto to not pursue," said Iruka, as he saw the trio shake their heads, and stood firm.

"We're loyal to the Boss!" said Konohamaru proudly seeing Iruka smile proudly at them.

"Good to hear," said Iruka before the figure of Namikaze Naruto manifested itself.

"Indeed it is. I'm proud of all four of you," said Naruto seeing the Konohamaru Corps. rush over to hug him and the Namikaze returned it.

"This is the only way into the large room. Ayame and her Father are in there too. You can trust them Naruto," said Iruka seeing Naruto nod and then motion for his army to of Elves to come in from behind him.

"Restrain everyone, but keep all physical force against those that resist to a minimum. I want them taken alive," said Naruto seeing his Elves nod before Iruka unlocked the door and opened it for them to swarm in.

The cries of fright, the sound of resistance, and finally silence followed through this while Naruto left with his four loyal spies to head outside.

(Hokage's Office-Sometime Later)

"So how's the chair?" said Yugito coming into the office with the other Generals to see Naruto sitting in it with the Hokage robes on.

"Not bad, but Tsunade's fat ass ruined the seating though. She made a huge imprint of it that no Jutsu could fix," said Naruto before getting angry over the ruined chair he liked sitting in as a kid when with the Sandaime and threw it out the window.

"You're the spitting image of your Father in those robes. You know that, right?" said Han simply.

"Yeah. I kind of gathered from the picture on the wall above," said Naruto before making Shadow Clones and have them take everything in the office to look through later before going to the wall containing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

As they left the office, Naruto saw the other ones belonging to Council members, Clan Heads, and other people employed in the tower being raided too. All papers were to be _neatly _filed, packaged, and shipped back to Whirlpool where Naruto could look over the contents himself.

When Naruto came outside, the people hiding in the Hokage Monument were bound in shackles on all four limbs while their children separated from them, and blindfolded to keep their scared minds from seeing death all around them. The adults were lined up in a single row, being watched by Naruto's army, as they marched slowly to the execution chamber being setup by the Orcs, and knew they were going to meet their end.

"My Lord! We found the girl you mentioned earlier and her Father. We have arranged for transport using the carriage that came from the Capital of Fire Country and will see to it they go to Wave Country," said an Elf Commander by the name of Zurich and saw Naruto nod.

"How do they feel about my actions?" said Naruto seeing the Elf Commander was unsure how to answer.

"Hard to say my Lord, but I don't think they despise you, and can be called your friends," said Zurich seeing Naruto shake his head at him.

"Not friends. They are the closest thing I have to family. Ayame was like a sister to me and her Father was like one to me too," said Naruto seeing the Elf Commander nod.

"Understood my Lord," said Zurich seeing Naruto walking towards his highly group of prized prisoners that were Leaf Shinobi still under heavy guard despite the cuffs.

"Why haven't you killed us yet?" said Tsunade while ignoring the Mountain Troll next to her wielding the spiked mallet in his hands.

"Why do you ask? Are you in a hurry to die? You shouldn't be considering Hell awaits in the afterlife for all of you," said Naruto seeing the Hokage growl and would have rushed him had it not been for the fact she wouldn't have been able to take one step before the Mountain Troll crushed her with his weapon.

"Your Father would be ashamed of you," said Jiraiya before coughing a bit since his health had decreased due to his injuries.

"My Father wanted me to be seen as a hero. Its not my fault you jackasses couldn't see past your own pain to follow through with it," said Naruto seeing the Sannin glare before his coughing increased with blood coming out of his mouth.

"You could have endured to win the people over," said Kakashi seeing Naruto's attention turn to him.

"You really think I'm an idiot, don't you?" said Naruto walking over to his former sensei and grabbed him tightly by the throat.

"W-What?" said Kakashi trying to breathe despite his wind pipe being slowly crushed in Naruto's hand.

"You really are pathetic. You think I don't hear things Kakashi? You thought I was so _weak_ back then when I was on Team 7. You thought I'd never spy on you when with the other Jounin, Chuunin, and civilians throughout Konoha. I heard all your talks about me. How you laughed at my 'dream' of being Hokage. How you were _never_ going to accept me as your Hokage. How you'd gain my trust if I ever did and when I least expect it...you would kill me before celebrating my demise with the village populous," said Naruto, as he saw Kakashi's eye widen at the realization the truth about what the village planned for him was heard by the one person they didn't want to hear it.

"N-Naruto, you h-have t-to understand, i-it was a-a d-difficult time f-for all of u-us, and the p-people of Konoha were s-still s-suffering because o-of the Kyuubi," said Kakashi before crying out at the tightness in his throat increased and the growl from Naruto's throat was heard by everyone.

"I understand perfectly you _baka_! My suffering was a joke to you. A comedy of your own design and _my_ _expense_! The instant I was free, it became your tragedy because it would be stop, and then turned to horror once the army I created to crush the Leaf made its way to your doorstep. How does it feel Hatake? How does it feel knowing your life is in the hands of the man you once persecuted when he was just a child? It brings fear to your heart. I can see it in your eye. I can _smell_ _it_! I can _feel it_!" said Naruto before throwing the defeated Jounin onto the ground before the Uruk-hai hauled him up to his feet.

"What do you want from us now?" said Tsunade seeing Naruto looking at them all with calculating eyes.

"Me? Nothing! I just want you all to _suffer_ and I know the best way to make that happen. However, there are some among you, who shouldn't have to suffer, and in fact will be given the offer to _join _me in revolutionizing the world. Should you turn it down, I will understand, and give you a silent painless death...depending on your response to the offer of course!" said Naruto seeing the group look back defiantly at him.

"I told you earlier no son or daughter of the Leaf would ever submit to a foreign ruler," said Tsunade seeing Naruto laughing now.

"And _I_ told _you_ old hag that every son and daughter _loyal_ to the Leaf...shall _die_!" said Naruto seeing Tsunade narrow her eyes before they widened in understanding.

"Well you won't find anyone here willing to join your side," said Tsunade confidently.

"I'll be the judge of that," said Naruto before walking over to Anko seeing her trying to keep up a brave front under his piercing gaze.

"I won't serve you. Nothing you offer me will change my mind!" said Anko seeing the man before her raise an eyebrow.

"Are you so sure? Not even to remove that Curse Seal on your neck?" said Naruto with Anko's eyes widen at the question.

"You can do that?" said Anko before kicking herself for revealing the desire of being freed of Orochimaru's tainted presence in her body.

"Don't listen to him!" said Tsunade before a punch to her stomach by Hinata shut her up.

"During my secret studying of seals, it was one of the top secret assignments the Third Hokage charged me with, and I would have been able to do it had the Uchiha not gone off to run to his future butt buddy responsible for yours. Since your own isn't active, it makes removing it all the more easier, and can do it right now...for a price," said Naruto reminded himself of his mercenary days back in Middle Earth.

"My servitude," said Anko simply with Naruto nodding.

"Unlike here, you won't be considered some 'slutty snake bitch'. or 'Orochimaru's broken whore' in Whirlpool where I intend to establish my own village. I think your experience would be invaluable," said Naruto seeing Anko flinch at the choice words people used to describe her that he knew she heard while serving the Leaf with unflinching loyalty to prove she wasn't like her former sensei.

"They don't say it so much now," said Anko trying to keep the thought of the temptation of having a life without that dark cloud over her head.

"Probably because the Councils and the Hokage had set plans in motion to eliminate you through a mission to assassinate me after the recon team came back," said Naruto before he showed her the mission Tsunade intended to put through proper channels.

"What? Just me?" said Anko reading it was a solo mission with no backup and a one way suicide mission.

"Just you Anko. Just you against unknown terrain, forces, and then myself if you ever got through them all. Still think being their loyal lapdog to prove your worthy of being called their equal is worth it?" said Naruto seeing Anko wanted to burst into tears at this news.

"I'll join you. Please, get this mark off me, and I do whatever it is you want. I'll be your damn sex slave, your prized concubine even, _anything_ you want if it means being free of Orochimaru's taint, and this horrible place," said Anko hearing Hinata growling at the offer, but Naruto raised a hand to make the Hyuuga stop, and saw the Namikaze give her a gentle smile.

"That won't be necessary Anko though I thank you for the offer all the same. Undo the bindings and remove her trench coat," said Naruto before the Uruk-hai did as ordered and the Lord of Whirlpool was instantly behind Anko to examine the seal.

"I take it the remove of the Curse Seal will hurt," said Anko simply while preparing herself for the pain.

"No doubt. Even without it being active, its still attached to your soul, and has to be removed carefully," said Naruto, as he put his hand with the Ring of Power on the Curse Seal, and covered the appendage with crimson chakra.

Originally, Naruto had found a way to seal the mark on Anko's neck so it wouldn't feel the sting of it when Orochimaru was nearby, but seals weakened, broke, or most likely removed if the Sannin ever captured his former student. Such an idea of having the Curse Seal mark sealed away was out of the question now and the only way to remove it was to remove it in what many would consider a more..._barbaric _fashion he suppose would be the term used. Still, this way was most likely for the best, as it would free Anko, and gain Naruto a new ally for Whirlpool.

"I'm ready," said Anko with a shiver at the cold metal from the One Ring touching her skin and yet felt warm all the same.

"I know," said Naruto before closing his eyes, as he used his power to cover the Curse Seal mark with his power, feeling it slowly disconnect it from her soul, like peeling away dead skin without taking too much off that it would take good skin too, and severed all ties connected to Anko.

'Damn it this hurts! Thank Kami I never activated this thing or I'd never be able to stand it,' thought Anko, as she felt like someone had taken a blowtorch to the Curse Seal, and was fighting back the urge to scream out.

After severing the last piece of the Curse Seal from Anko's soul, Naruto had tightened his hold on his chakra to condense it around the mark, and cover it in an orb before taking the Curse Seal _literally_ off of Anko's body. Anko herself collapsed to the ground with a nearby Elf catching her while Naruto squeezed the item in his hand before was officially crushed with the remains scattering like ashes into the winds.

"Congratulations Anko-san. You are now free of Orochimaru's influence," said Naruto seeing Anko panting heavily and slowly standing up and feeling felt..._lighter_!

Like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Quite literally given the circumstance!

"And in return for this action, I am yours to command...my Lord," said Anko, as she was given her trench coat back after bowing respectfully to Naruto, and in front of the others.

"Excellent! Anyone else?" said Naruto seeing the others didn't budge.

"Sorry, but no one else is willing to sleaze their way out of a noble death," said Kakashi before he was backhanded by Naruto.

"Who said your death would be a noble one?" said Naruto before nodding to an Elf, who understood the command, and began moving them to their designated spot as "guests of honor" in a sense for the front row seat of the public executions.

"By the order of the Lord of Whirlpool, Namikaze Naruto: The son of Yondaime Hokage Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato, and The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Uzumaki Kushina of Whirlpool...you are all hereby charged with treason against both of these clans with the punishment being death...by _hanging_! In the process of sacking Konoha, any rights you may have possessed when it comes to the laws of the village are by Lord Naruto's command been officially..._suspended_!" said the Elf Commander given a scroll to read from while the first group of citizens marched up to the nooses now wrapped around their necks.

Before the ground was cut out from under them.

'Bastard!' thought Tsunade seeing Naruto watching without remorse.

"The right to have an assembly..._suspended_!" said the Elf Commander before the helmet covered Orc pulled the lever again.

'This is cruel,' thought Yugao, as she saw some of people about to be hanged were some she considered good friends, and winced when they fell with the rope loudly snapping their necks.

"The right to a trial..._suspended_!" said the Elf Commander before another line of people fell to their hanging.

"He's trying to make us suffer emotionally," said Jiraiya to Tsunade seeing another row of people die by hanging.

"The right to legal counsel and be tried by a jury of your peers..._suspended_!" said the Elf Commander before another line of people fell to a quick death.

"I hate you Naruto," said Tsunade glaring at the man not that far away.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Naruto, as he saw another line fall, and the fear faced people that had made his life miserable for years while thinking they could get away with it.

They were _dead_ wrong!

"The right to appeal sentencing..._suspended_!" said the Elf Commander, as another line fell to the hanging, and tossed into the slowly growing pile of dead people.

"Enough! Make it stop. Please make it stop!" said Ino, as she couldn't look anymore, but the Orc next to her forced the platinum blonde to see it, and keep her eyes on the line of people slowly being forced to their death.

One line after another met their deaths by hanging, regardless if they were simply just civilians, or retired Shinobi. Even some of the Shinobi from clans that didn't die in battle were not safe from Naruto's vengeance, as they too met their demise not by the sword of the enemy, but by hanging traditionally meant only for traitors, and backstabbers of any captured Missing Nin from the Leaf after being found guilty in a trial.

"What do you want to do with _this one_ my Lord?" said an Elf having taken this girl from the raid on the Hyuuga Clan after finding the secret room where she was found.

It was Hyuuga Hanabi. Hinata's little sister.

"Not my department. That's a family matter to be handled by my mate," said Naruto, as he saw Hinata walking over to him, kiss his cheek, and then look down at her frightened little sister.

"S-Sister," said Hanabi, as she was terrified of Hinata now since this person before her was not the shy timid girl, who would hold back to prevent the Hyuuga Elders from making a Branch family member of the Hyuuga Clan, and was now a demonic fox with the power to crush almost anyone she wanted with a flick of her wrist.

"Take her to Whirlpool under watchful guard with quarters prepared at Isengard for her. No harm is to befall my little sister..._unless_ she resists," said Hinata seeing Hanabi's back stiffen and knew her sister wouldn't try anything.

"Yes Mistress Hinata," said Elf bowing to the woman before a group of Elves came and escorted the still shaken Hyuuga girl out of there.

"What do you plan to do with the children your now turning into orphans? Or do I really want to know?" said Tsunade seeing Naruto turn slightly to her.

"They won't be orphans for long. I intend to given them new homes where they will learn how to work hard and be humble for what they have...in Wave Country," said Naruto, as he had already spoken with the Wave Daimyo about setting up an adoption program, and make sure these kids understood their lives were easy compared to now.

At least that was what he had planned for the civilian children of the village. Those from Shinobi families and clans would be raised in Whirlpool.

"And what happens when they become adults?" said Yugao knowing the kids once they were fully grown could possibly get revenge.

"By the time they are adults, they will have families of their own to raise, and be too busy to think about revenge. Why do you think I blindfolded them so they wouldn't see their parents die?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade glaring at him and with intense hatred over this.

"Doesn't matter. We're the least of your problems," said Tsunade knowing that Danzo and the Shinobi Council were not among those being hanged in front of her.

"If you are referring to Danzo, the Shinobi Council, and the Root Shinobi hiding like the rats they are underground...I have it under control," said Naruto, as he knew the only way Danzo could get away with the actions of Root right under the Sandaime's nose was to do it ironically under Konoha itself, and the Shinobi Council was in league with that cripple since they were nowhere to be found.

"How?" said Jiraiya, as he was certain Danzo couldn't go down like it was the simplest thing in the in world, and he doubted Naruto was the one to make it happen.

"How do you flush out rat? " said Naruto grinning at Jiraiya seeing the slowly dying man look confused.

"How?" said Tsunade answer for her former teammate.

"You set the nest on fire and watch the head rat scurry away before catching him in a death trap from which there is no escape," said Naruto seeing his men behind Tsunade moving quietly into position with the packages he knew would do their job.

Even if Danzo's Root forces did manage to survive or the man himself escape through another route outside of Konoha the man had nowhere to go. His army was already in places where Naruto himself suspected were places Danzo would place escape routes.

'I can't let him get away with this. I need to break free and find a way to free these people before its too late,' thought Tsunade, as she struggled against her cuffs, but the growl from the Uruk-hai told the Hokage not to try anything, and could sense the blade of the creature near her back.

"Still trying to get free old hag? You should know better, but give how senile you have become its no real surprise, and just have to learn not to be so bold!" said Naruto eyeing the Uruk-hai beside Jiraiya and nodded to his loyal soldier before it punched the Toad Sannin right in the spine.

Jiraiya cried out in pain before falling to his knees, as he was then struck in the jaw by the armored fist, and breaking it with teeth flying out. Tsunade pleaded with Naruto to call off his Uruk-hai, but he didn't so much as raise a finger, and Jiraiya was continuously hit all over making his injuries worse.

"Stop it! Stop it Naruto! I want to make a bet with you," said Tsunade seeing Naruto was now intrigued by the idea of making a bet with her.

"A bet? With _me_? Are you sure you want to considering how bad you are at gambling?" said Naruto raising a hand to make the Uruk-hai stop beating Jiraiya.

"Yes a bet. You and me fight in the arena with our summons. My Slugs versus whatever your personal summons you possess," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto was very much interested, and motioned for the hangings to stop on the Execution Platform.

"And what is the wager behind this duel of the summons?" said Naruto taking a few steps towards her until he was face to face with the woman.

"If I win, you die at my hands, your army leaves, and the rest of these people go free," said Tsunade seeing Hinata tensing at this and was about to tear into her had Naruto not raised a finger to make the Hyuuga woman stop.

"Sounds fair. However, when _I _win our battle, they all die first, and you die last knowing you are the last loyal Shinobi of the Leaf," said Naruto looking directly into Tsunade's eyes to let her know she was betting on the lives of the people of the Leaf and not just herself in this battle of summons.

"Deal!" said Tsunade with fiery determination.

"Deal. Bring everyone to the stadium. Its only fair they see their last hope in the form of Senju Tsunade be destroyed by her own vice!" said Naruto grinning an most evil of grins.

(Chuunin Exam Stadium)

"Time to die Naruto! 'Summoning Jutsu!'" said Tsunade, as she summoned her loyal Boss Summons Katsuyu, who looked bewildered at what was happening, and was filled in by Tsunade about Konoha's fall at the hands of a vengeful demonic Naruto.

"I see you still just can't get enough of playing the tragic heroin when ironically enough it was through me that people get to see you act the part. After all, if it wasn't for me, you would not even be Hokage, and just another drunk blowing her money away gambling before running from debt collectors," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade glaring angrily at him, and so was Katsuyu.

"Just shut up and summon your creature Naruto. Unless your actually afraid to lose!" said Tsunade seeing Naruto shaking his head.

"Your going to wish you hadn't said that old hag. Katsuyu, for what its worth, I'm sorry you have to face this creature, and the fact your summoner just happens to be a stubborn gambling _fool_! 'Summoning Jutsu!'" said Naruto, as he bit his thumb put it on his tattoo on his arm, and channeled demonic chakra into his palm before slamming it down hard with a great roar echoing throughout the stadium while a spiraling tower of fire reaching upward to touch the heavens above.

Tsunade stood back, watching in horror at the manifestation of evil Naruto had brought forth, which indeed bring fear to one's own heart when seeing it, and took several steps back. Wings seemingly made of shadows manifested themselves through the fire, a huge body formed, rivaling Katsuyu's height all the while forming the horns that soon showed eyes made of the flame around it, and when the spiraling tower of fire stopped the people watching this saw creature Naruto had summoned.

The Balrog.

"By Kami. What is that?" said Jiraiya seeing the creature looking at the Slug Boss and then back at Naruto with a questioning look on its face like it was trying to remember something.

"The giant creature in front of you is your enemy Balrog. Kill it," said Naruto pointing to Katsuyu and the Balrog turned to face the Slug Boss summons with Tsunade telling her to crush Naruto's summons with the lives of the Konoha's remaining citizens being at stake.

With a mighty roar that created an intense heat wave, the Balrog charged at the Slug Boss summons, forming a sword made of fire, and brining it down on Katsuyu to slice her in half while burning her alive. The Slug Queen dodged quickly to the right, ducked under a swipe of the fiery blade, and shot high density acid at the creature. Surprisingly for those that knew the potency behind the acid, the Balrog countered by making its entire body become consumed in fire, and manifested a fire whip in place of the sword.

Katsuyu now found herself getting horrible burn marks on her body when the whip hit its mark before she quickly divided herself into multiple tinier slugs. Watching the many slugs moving around on the ground, and Balrog was more annoyed then impressed by its opponents means of escaping the pain inflicted upon the Slug Queen's person. Increasing the fire from its own body, the fire burned the tiny slugs badly around him, or made them whimper from the intense heat the Balrog was generating. Reforming back into her large form, Katsuyu barely had a chance to think up some kind of strategy when the Balrog weaponless clawed hand grabber her by the throat, and with stabbed the Slug Queen with a reformed sword of fire that made Tsunade's loyal summons scream out in pain.

Katsuyu had tried to divide herself again into multiple slugs, but the fire made sword had made that difficult, and disrupting her concentration to make it happen. The Slug Queen could only look into the cruel fiery eyes of the Balrog, as she felt her life going up quite literally in flames, and could not dispel herself from the field due to the creature's grip.

"Katsuyu!" said Tsunade, as she watched with horror the death of the Slug Queen, and dear friend before her very eyes.

"Looks like I win," said Naruto smirking at Tsunade while his Balrog let out a mighty roar of victory over the Slug Queen before it stared at the Hokage for brief moment.

And began to advance...before used his chakra mixed with the Ring of Power to reign in is summons and dispelled him from the world leaving behind shadowy smoke that gave the area it had once been a tainted presence.

"Impossible," said Tsunade, as she fell to her knees, defeated, humiliated, and unable to truly comprehend that she had _lost_ to Naruto.

She had gambled with the lives of the people of Konoha and _lost_!

"You should know by now that betting against the Devil is _never _a good thing. He _always_ wins," said Naruto walking up to Tsunade seeing the defeated look the woman possessed and grabbed her by the throat before lifting her up into the air.

"Impossible," said Tsunade, as it was all she could say when looking at him, and it only made Naruto's smile increase further.

"You should know by now Tsunade that with me..._nothing_ is impossible!" said Naruto before he squeezed enough to deprive her of oxygen and let her pass out.

When Tsunade awoke to consciousness again, she found herself sitting in a chair among the other Shinobi still awaiting their execution, and saw Jiraiya looked even worse since the last time she saw him. In front of her, the civilians were being hanged again in a small group put in a line, nooses around their necks, and then with a pull of a lever they fell to a short death with their feet not even touching the ground.

'I can't believe I lost. I bet with the lives of the people of the Leaf and I lost like I do with every time I gamble,' thought Tsunade looking depressed at the sight before her and saw Naruto a few feet in front to the left with his arms folded.

"Don't feel bad Tsunade. Your summons fought and died bravely," said Naruto seeing out of the corner of his eye how defeated she was after making the bet.

"She didn't have to die. You didn't have to kill Katsuyu. Just defeat her in combat," said Tsunade sadly while still not believing Katsuyu had died.

"You challenged me to the duel of summons Tsunade. Surely you realized given your profession that any fight between summons can be a fight to the death. It wasn't the first time that such a battle took place, remember?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade flinch at the memory.

"I remember. You could have shown her mercy," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto laugh, and it made some of the anger from before rise up within her.

"Mercy? Mercy? What do you _possibly_ know of showing mercy? I worked my fingers to the bone _every single day_ I was a Shinobi, fighting to prove I wasn't a monster, and that I was not the monster everyone thought that perhaps they were mistaken in their belief that I was a monster. How was I rewarded for my efforts? I was shunned for it, I was abused for it, and I was _hated_ for it by everyone around me. They not only hated me for the fox in my gut, but they actually had the _nerve_ to _hate me_ for trying to prove them wrong, and see the truth rather then denounce the lie! Why should I show an inch of mercy to people, who don't even know the meaning of the word, and talk like they do?" said Naruto before turning fully to face Tsunade while another line of Leaf civilians fell short of touching the ground by the rope tied around their necks.

Tsunade didn't saying anything.

She didn't have to since it was too late to say anything now.

When all the civilians, defeated returned Shinobi, Shinobi from clans, and all others that were captured now hanged to death it was finally time for Tsunade's group to face their judgment. As their line walked up the last steps they would ever walk again, execution drums sounded for them to hear, knowing it would be the last beat of music their ears would ever know, and they one by one had the nooses tied around their neck while the cuffs stayed on with only Tsunade now crying under carefully watched guard seeing them about to die.

"Don't cry Tsunade-him. We'll meet again soon on the other side. You, me, Shizune, Dan, and Nawaki are all going to be together again. Will talk, laugh, drink, and gamble like we use to when we were all together," said Jiraiya with a smile on his bleeding bruised face before feeling his noose being tightened around his neck by the Uruk-hai to shut him up.

"Shizune won't be joining you. I've convinced her to join me," said Naruto having done that already after capturing Tsunade and his forces defeating the enemy at the hospital before killing those that resisted while the rest were hanged.

Shizune was the only one he confronted on the roof of the hospital.

(Flashback-Hospital Roof)

"Join me Shizune," said Naruto looking at Shizune ready for a fight while his two Uruk-hai looked ready to defend their Lord.

"You sacked the village, killed a large number of them already, and are no doubt going to continue doing so after Konoha is all yours! Why should I join you? You have nothing I want!" said Shizune seeing Naruto grin.

"Perhaps, but the thing is Shizune, this invitation to you is merely a formality, and if you won't join _willingly_...well then I'll just have to _make you_ see things _my way_!" said Naruto moving faster then Shizune could react and found the Namikaze's hand on her face before the feeling her back hitting the hospital roof fence made the woman realize she had been pushed back against it.

Before Shizune could react, Naruto activated the Ring of Power, pouring all his influence from it into her mind, and he grinned at seeing the resistance the woman was putting up against it. However, Shizune's mind, as well as spirit was no match for the One Ring, and soon "saw" things from Naruto's point of view before she stopped struggling. Grinning at the sight of Shizune no longer struggling to get free, Naruto released his grip on her face, and took a step back to see the woman slowly rise to her feet.

"I am yours to command Naruto-sama," said Shizune, as she bowed to him, and Naruto just kept on grinning.

(End Flashback)

"NO!" yelled Tsunade getting up from her chair, only to be forced back down by the hand of the Mountain Troll behind her, and the threat of being clubbed to death.

"Don't worry Tsunade. Shizune is in good hands now. _Mine_!" said Naruto before giving the thumbs down hand motion with the Orc on the lever nodding and pulling it.

"I'm the last. I'm the last true Shinobi of the Leaf," said Tsunade, as the realization of her situation finally kicked in, and the irony behind it.

So was the Senju Clan there at its beginning...so would one be there at its end.

"Not yet. My mate wants to have a little _fun_ with Sakura," said Naruto with Tsunade noticing the pink haired woman was not around, but now she could hear the faint sound of Haruno's screams, Hinata yelling at her, and the butchering of flesh of the body being torn to pieces.

About 10 minutes later, Hinata came walking from her position, hands stained in blood, and licking the crimson liquid off of them.

"That was a long time coming," said Hinata purring slightly at the taste of blood in her mouth.

"Dead I take it?" said Naruto seeing his mate nod.

"Very much so," said Hinata, as she walked up to him, and kissed Naruto passionately.

"Then all that's left to do is finish off Tsunade," said Naruto seeing Tsunade shaking now whether with fear, disbelief, or some form of anger at what had transpired he did not know.

Nor did he care.

"So how do I die? Quick? Or would you prefer slow just to make me suffer more?" said Tsunade, as she saw him draw his sword, glowing crimson with his chakra, and runes on the blade further increasing the eerie feeling it gave off.

With a crimson flash, the female Hokage got her answer, and Senju Tsunade's head fell to the ground with a quiet _thud_ sound before Naruto sheathed his sword.

"There is your answer," said Naruto before putting the body inside a storage scroll so he could bury her in Whirlpool.

Why he was doing it, the Namikaze didn't know, but felt compelled to do it, and wasn't one to go against instincts.

"Now that is done, what do we do about Danzo, the Shinobi Council and all their Root forces?" said Hinata, as she saw her lover smirking, and motioned the woman to follow him.

"I wasn't lying when I told Tsunade how to flush out a rat was to set it on fire. You see these large metal balls my men are rolling down the secret passage into the underground section of the Leaf?" said Naruto showing her what the Elves were doing.

"Yes. What are they?" said Hinata wanting to hear Naruto's explanation rather then use her eyes to cheat.

"They are all powerful bombs I worked on, filed with my chakra at dangerous levels that upon exploding will cause unfathomable damage, and that's just with _one _of these. In fact, this one ball has enough power in it to obliterate a village three _times_ the size of the Leaf, and with plenty of energy to spare to make sure nothing grows from it," said Naruto seeing the surprised look on Hinata's face.

"How many did you throw down there?" said Hinata seeing a group of Elves carefully rolling at least three down below.

"Including those three you just saw? Five," said Naruto seeing the shock increase further.

"Why so many?" said Hinata, as she thought five _might_ be overkill, and then realized who she was with.

Overkill and Naruto could pass for identical twins!

"Because the underground complex below is huge. I can sense a great deal of chakra below us of all the Root Shinobi down there waiting for us to leave here so they can rebuild it and start over on _their _terms on what it takes to be a Shinobi," said Naruto seeing the woman nod and use her Byakugan to further confirm his words.

"I see them. Danzo and the Shinobi Council are in the deepest parts of the underground area in a bunker with chakra absorption seals to further protect them from harm," said Hinata seeing Naruto smirking.

"Trust me, the amount of power packed into one of these is more then enough to overload those seals, and kill them all. Still, it never hurts to go the extra mile, and leave one's own mark on the world," said Naruto knowing this was it.

"How are they triggered?" said Hinata while the army was moving out.

"Each bomb is set with a timer seal set to go off when the crimson line in the time seal meets its end, which should be in about...twenty minutes," said Naruto calmly.

"Is that enough time?" said Hinata knowing an army of this side required more then a mere twenty minutes.

"The timers won't go off until I activate the hand signs for them," said Naruto knowing that his army would have to get a safe distance from here before the timers activated.

"My Lord, the explosives are in position, and ready to be armed," said one of the Orcs approaching him.

"Good! When will everyone be clear of the village?" said Naruto knowing time was of the essence.

"Another twenty to thirty minutes sir. We're getting the last spoils of the Leaf out of here," said the Orc seeing Naruto nod in understanding.

"We have ten minutes to get out of here before I trigger the timer on the bombs. Inform everyone," said Naruto seeing the Orc nod and hurry to do just that.

"I just realized something? Who do you plan on being the Kage of your new village Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she saw him smirking at her, and knew the answer right away.

"Who better to handle my Shinobi village then _you_ my mate?" said Naruto seeing Hinata was surprised and honored by the fact.

"Are you sure?" said Hinata, as she would preferred to be by her mates side, and rule Whirlpool beside him.

"It wouldn't be forever. Konohamaru would have to be trained to be strong enough to be ready for the right to the title one day. Anko will be in charge of ANBU. Shizune will be leading my medical program. I need someone I can trust with the might to rule until your successor is ready," said Naruto seeing Hinata nod in understanding.

"I'll do it. _But_ I want a _big _introduction ceremony!" said Hinata poking a finger at his chest.

"Done! And later that night, I'll give you something _else_ too!" said Naruto making Hinata blush knowing what that _something_ was.

When the ten minutes were up, Naruto went through the hand signs needed to activate the timer seal on the bombs before he, and Hinata left via the fell beast of the Witch King the Nazgul provided before the three flew off to Whirlpool with a Nazgul escort. The army was already marching to the boats with more on the way to pick up the Ents since they required special ships to transport them. While this happened, the bombs slowly began counting down, the Root Shinobi within the underground complex were trying to disarm the bombs while their Master, and his two associates stayed in their special bunker within the underground complex.

"We should evacuate now. Before the bombs detonate," said Homura frightfully.

"Calm yourself Homura. My Root Shinobi are already disarming the bombs as we speak. The demon brat won't win against us. Besides, the seal around this bunker will absorb all the power behind the explosion should they fail," said Danzo calmly knowing his Root Shinobi wouldn't fail him.

"How did he get this strong? How did he acquire such an army?" said Koharu, as she had never seen anything like those creatures before, and the strength behind each of them.

"We'll learn his secrets after we rebuild the Leaf in _my _image. Once we do, the Kyuubi brat's days are numbered, and will be forced into submission like he should have been from the start," said Danzo knowing he just had to wait for a short time, remold the Leaf from the ashes of its defeat, and then...!

Any further thoughts were ended when a massive explosion from outside went off and all those underground were vaporized by the demonic power behind it.

All that was the Leaf had been destroyed and would one day be nothing more...then just a distant memory.

(Omake-Sakura's Demise)

Sakura was running for her life, as Hinata put her in a controlled area of the village that still had plenty of buildings to run, and hide in before the Hyuuga woman hunted her down like a cat did a mouse. Sakura knew she couldn't win against Hinata in her new demonic fox state, as the woman was too strong, and could kill easily without breaking a sweat.

"Got to keep running. Got to keep running. Have to pace myself," said Sakura, as she looked all around her for Hinata, and had yet to detect the woman itching to get some payback for the pink haired woman's abuse on Naruto.

"They say the anticipation of death is worse then death itself. I'm inclined to agree," said Hinata's voice echoing around Sakura.

"Where are you? Show yourself. You hear me? SHOW YOURSELF!" said Sakura, as she screamed out like she use to with her banshee voice, and soon saw the ground around her break before...dead people came out of it?

What the fuck?

_"Brains. Must...eat...brains,"_ said one zombie heading towards Sakura with others doing the same.

"I always knew your voice had the power to raise the dead. Shame Kiba is dead because now he owes me money," said Hinata watching from the nearby roof.

"Stay away! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Sakura, as she looked away from them, and waited for the end of her life.

Only to open her eyes when it wasn't to see...Michael Jackson? In his Thriller attire?

It was then Sakura and Hinata heard the sound of music from Thriller playing with Michael Jackson and the zombies now dancing to it.

For a moment, Sakura thought she had a chance to escape, as the zombies were currently distracted by dancing, and turned to run when the music suddenly stopped. Above them, Hinata smirked while holding the IPod hooked up to the speakers next to her, and once again watched the scared Haruno cry out in fear at the approaching zombies.

"Sorry Sakura. I just couldn't resist," said Hinata seeing the zombies killing Sakura and enjoying every second of it.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The Omake was in no way any disrespect to Michael Jackson it was all Kevinwoopoo's idea. RIP buddy! Been busy the whole week, using all the free time I have to write, and made a lot of progress today. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm in need of rest now. Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7-Full Circle

As expected from the fall of the Leaf, word soon spread about its destruction far, and wide to everyone in the Elemental Countries. From oldest to small, rich to poor, and saint to sinner were told of the fall of Konoha at the hands of one of its own. Most were very much surprised it wasn't Orochimaru, who many believed would be by his hands that the Leaf died, and learned it was the power of the new Kyuubi by the name of Namikaze Naruto of Whirlpool. After the army of Whirlpool left, various scouts from different villages arrived on the scene of where Konoha once stood, seeing only a crater of nothing where the foundation for the Leaf had been, and the Five Heads normally seen proudly on the Hokage Monument had been reduced to a mere stain without even a speck of their facial feature remaining on the mountain's side.

After the various Shinobi groups reported to their superiors about what they had seen, the various Kages ruling over their own villages sat down with their own advisors, and were trying to determine their next course of action. Iwa was upset over the loss of their demon vessels, which they had tried to force into submission after years of hate filled abuse to break their wills, but apparently it only made the two weapons created for war to seek out an alternative, and it came in the form of Namikaze Naruto. The Tsuchikage wanted to go to war with Whirlpool, but it would be a harsh march for their forces to get from their corner of the Elemental Countries to Whirlpool, and that wasn't easy either considering it would require a boats to make it to the continent size island. Iwa currently didn't have the resources to make such an expensive and most likely a very costly venture since they did not know anything about Naruto's forces.

The Namikaze took down the Leaf on their own turf without breaking a sweat.

Kumo was of a similar, yet different opinion, as the Raikage asked his younger brother Killer Bee for advice, and the second strongest demon vessel of the nine told the Raikage to consider peace talks with Whirlpool. Yugito was saved by Naruto on account of her being hunted by the Akatsuki with Kumo doing little to nothing to stop it and thus gave Naruto the perfect opportunity to bring the Nibi vessel into the fold. The Raikage had to reluctantly agreed, as he had been more focused on protecting Killer Bee then Yugito due to Bee being his younger brother, and the Raikage felt guilty about that. So listening to his younger brother, the Raikage sent a peace envoy to Whirlpool stating they wish to form a nonaggression agreement, and ask that Yugito return to Kumo.

Naruto informed the peace envoy that Yugito would be staying in Whirlpool, where it would be safe from the Akatsuki, and where she wouldn't be persecuted by others for being the vessel of the Nibi. Aside from that, Naruto had no problem with the agreement the Raikage wished to make with him, and had the envoy go inform the leader of Kumo of it.

Naruto also enforced the matter of Yugito staying in Whirlpool by stating that the army used to crush the Leaf was only a _fraction_ of what he possessed and could unleash much more on Kumo if they weren't careful.

Needless to say, the Raikage accepted the slightly altered agreement, and there was even a chance to open up to trade in distant future.

Mist had also sent an envoy under the command of the new _female_ Mizukage Terumi Mei, who wished to open up trade with Whirlpool right away, and have an alliance with its leader right away. Naruto of course accepted knowing that the two would benefit from it and the Namikaze wished to honor the first two people outside of the Leaf he had ever respected. Zabuza wanted to bring Mist back to its former glory with Haku wishing to fulfill his dream and Naruto in his own way wished to do the same.

Taki came with an envoy wishing to stay neutral knowing that Fu could lead Naruto's forces straight to their village and crush them out of spite for their abuse of the girl. In regards to Taki, Naruto asked Fu what _she _wished regarding the village, and the seven-tailed vessel shrugged since she cared little for it. Still, it was at a key location nearest to Iwa with the exception being Suna, and should not be ignored. So Naruto accepted the neutrality with the condition that Taki provide Whirlpool and Suna with information about Iwa's movements in their area. If the Tsuchikage _himself_ took a crap in the forest there, Naruto wanted it recorded, and no excuses on their part.

Now came the harder part of things, which involved the Akatsuki, and Orochimaru with his butt buddy Kabuto. Both parties were pissed at him, as he had taken a great deal from them, and no doubt wanted the Namikaze's ass dead for all the trouble he caused. Two of Akatsuki's more "immortal" members dead, four of the vessels they wanted, plus the now human turned into nine-tailed fox leading them, and had a massive army ready to kill all intruders without hesitation. As for Orochimaru, he wanted Naruto dead over the fact he killed Sasuke years ago, and being dead meant no Sharingan for the Sannin. Not only that, but if Orochimaru still felt any kind of connection to his now dead teammates after all this time, then the demented snake would wish to find a way to avenge them, and kill the Namikaze.

"How do you want to handle Orochimaru and Sound village Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she was spending time with her lover today, and saw him looking over the map of the Elemental Countries.

"I want him gone right away. My army caught the Leaf by surprise, but not even they can fool the snake with the same tactic, and there is always a chance Iwa will try to flank us. I have Shinobi, but not enough of them as I would hope since what I have are mostly very young children, and they have to be trained to harness their abilities. Of course, as the current Uzukage, I have no doubt you'll make sure they do, and bring in a new breed of Shinobi the world has ever seen," said Naruto seeing Hinata smile and kiss him lovingly.

"And the world will be united under our hands," said Hinata, as she kissed him again, and was soon pulled into his lap.

"With the help of our allies, the army, and the Ring of Power I have no doubt it will become a reality," said Naruto, as he groped Hinata's rear, and loved how the woman sitting on him was moaning at his touch.

"I need you," said Hinata, as Naruto's hands did their magic on her, and felt the desire for the Namikaze growing.

"Then take me," said Naruto in her ear and felt Hinata grind her hips into his own.

"Are you sure? I'm not wearing any _panties_," said Hinata, as she felt the upper portion of the kimono being parted so Naruto could play with her breasts, and she in turn unzipped his pants to free his hardened erection.

"Don't worry. I can get a new chair," said Naruto, which truth be told was correct since there was always a chance this would happen with him, and Hinata on more then once occasion.

Which is why there were several extra chairs on standby.

Parting the lower part of her kimono, Naruto felt his cock enter Hinata, which earned him a moan from his lover at being filled by his length, and he let out one of his own at the bliss filled sensation it created for himself. Without hesitation, Naruto began thrusting up into Hinata's pussy, hearing her gasping in pleasure, and felt her trying to match him by matching him when she bounced so when going down he was going up.

Hinata pulled Naruto to her breasts, which he began to suck on, and made the Hyuuga vixen cry out in pleasure in the way he attacked them. It made her hips grind into him further with the help of his hands on her ass and in combination with his thrusting hit Hinata in just the way she wanted.

"Make me cum Naruto-kun. Please make me cum," said Hinata, as she was being stabbed by his meat over, and over again with such force she damn near rolled her eyes in the back of her head!

Not responding due to being deep in her massive valley pillowed delights, Naruto gave Hinata what she desired, thrusting faster, harder, and deeper then before. Combined with the assault on her breasts made Hinata's eyes roll in the back of her head and let out a wail of pleasure before cumming hard with Naruto soon following.

"God damn I love you," said Naruto panting with Hinata knowing his hot vixen of a woman was thinking the same thing about him.

"Me too. Up for another round?" said Hinata feeling him get hard.

"Do you have to ask?" said Naruto, as he saw Hinata slowly get off of him, and bend over his desk while shake her hips at him.

"Then come and get me big boy," said Hinata seductively before he did just that in parting the lower half of her kimono again and thrust into her pussy with a vengeance.

"You're going to be sore after this," said Naruto into her ear and groped her breasts aggressively that was surpassed only by his thrusting.

"I know. I want to beeee!" said Hinata, as Naruto gave the nipple on one her breasts a twist, and began thrusting in an animalistic manner.

"Good," said Naruto simply, as he continued to pound away at Hinata, and even lifted her leg to make her take him sideways while kissing the Hyuuga's panting mouth that did little to muffle the screams of pleasure being given.

Outside the room, Anko, Shizune, Yugito, and Fu were all blushing at the sounds of the loving making in the room. They would be lying if they said they weren't jealous of the Hyuuga getting all this pleasure while they themselves got nothing. It wasn't that the other males around them in Whirlpool weren't attractive, but there was something about Naruto that made them want him, and it was making them a bit...frustrated in certain aspects.

"Kami, I wish he'd let me be his concubine. He is a Lord of Whirlpool and _could_ take me as one," said Anko, as she didn't mind being used by Naruto in that fashion since it didn't seem like such a bad gig considering, and the Namikaze was the last of his clans on both sides of his family.

"Bring it up at the next meeting and make sure you ask his _mate_ before then. You know how she is around him. The only way to get to be with Naruto is through her blessing," said Fu, as she felt the same way, and also knew that Hinata was the Alpha Female of all of them.

"Maybe we should return later when they finish," said Shizune hearing another cry of pleasure and it was burning her up inside.

"_If_ they ever finish. I once waited _two hours_ for them to end their romp together," said Yugito, as she heard the demon inside of her calling Naruto an Alpha Male, and needed to be satisfied with more then one mate.

"Maybe we'll get luck and this will be a quickie," said Anko seeing Yugito shake her head before her blush grew a tad redder.

"That two hour wait _was _the quickie," said Yugito seeing their blushes increase.

"So...should we wait with playing a deck of cards?" said Anko knowing they could be here for a bit.

"Do you think its possible to play a card game through _that_?" said Fu pointing at the closed doors with the cries of pleasure echoing inside.

"Point taken," said Anko knowing playing any game while hearing the two foxes go at it was practically impossible.

Unless were a monk fanatically embracing celibacy.

After several hours passed, the sounds of Naruto, and Hinata getting it on had ended with the Hyuuga woman opened the double doors several minutes later with a glow about her that made the Hyuuga woman look like was a walking 200 watt light bulb! Keeping up the possibly the second best poker face, which is was when compared to Naruto's own, Hinata motioned for the envious woman to enter the Namikaze's Office, and begin their reports on the progress his country was currently in.

(Sound Village-3 Weeks Later)

"Orochimaru-sama, we may have a problem?" said Kabuto kneeling before Orochimaru obediently.

"What problem?" said Orochimaru seeing his second in command looking tense.

"Several outposts have gone silent and we have been unable to reach any of them by our usual means of communication," said Kabuto seeing Orochimaru narrowing his yellow snake eyes at him.

"That isn't _just _a problem Kabuto. It means someone is moving in against us and we need to leave this base now should it become compromised by whoever is trying to wipe out my bases," said Orochimaru finding it fortunate that he was able to find suitable bodies to replace his last one and to _somewhat_ make up for losing Uchiha Sasuke.

An explosion from above, along with yelling, and the sounds of death descending upon the base soon followed. Making their way to the secret escape route out of the village, the two agents of chaos made their way outside of Sound, but now saw they were surrounded by an entire army of Elves, Fu, Han, and Naruto currently smirking at the surprised snake Sannin.

"Hello Orochimaru. How are you?" said Naruto seeing the Sannin glaring hatefully at him.

"You! I'm going to crush you for killing Sasuke-kun. Do you realize what you cost me? All the planning needed to make Sasuke-kun my new vessel? How long it took to wait for just the right moment to mark him with my Curse Seal and push his mind to the brink of madness?" said Orochimaru drawing out Kusanagi from his mouth.

"That's it? You're only angry for that? You don't care I killed Jiraiya and Tsunade? Your former teammates no less?" said Naruto seeing Orochimaru's eyes flash with some form of rage, but it was only for a second, and not enough to say he really missed the two other Sannin.

"They would have died eventually at my hands so it doesn't matter!" said Orochimaru seeing Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"And people in the Leaf called me a demon. You can see the irony here, right?" said Naruto to Han, who just nodded in agreement, and then refocused on Orochimaru along with Kabuto.

"How did you get to us so quickly with this army?" said Kabuto seeing the Elves having swords drawn and arrows ready to be fired from bows at a single moment.

"Elves are great a stealth whether they wear armor or not. They can even shoot you in the darkest of night if they wanted," said Naruto taking out his sword covered it in his chakra to make it was covered in an unholy flame.

"You may defeat us boy, but the world will not stand for your actions, and will untie to kill you along with all your followers," said Orochimaru, as he charged Naruto while Kabuto went after Fu, and began their battle.

'Unlikely,' thought Naruto, as he knew swordplay was the weakest skill in the Sannin's arsenal, and was easily besting the man in the art form.

Kabuto was finding Fu was not to underestimated either, as her skill with a spear proved to be very dangerous for the Medic Nin, and the seven-tailed vessel smirked at the man's frustration. Kabuto tried to use chakra scalpels on Fu, but the girl was too quick for him, and the spear she used had already caused significant damage to his ribs along with a hole to his should that nearly took off his entire right arm.

Orochimaru wasn't fairing any better, as he tried to poison Naruto with his weapon, but the Namikaze just evaded the stab movements like they were nothing, and it only made the Sannin angrier. He tried to switch with Kabuto, but an Elf shot an arrow when they tried, and it hit Kabuto in the knee forcing Orochimaru to leap back on instinct. The mere act in itself served to be just enough of a distraction for him to let Naruto once again get in striking distance again, and took the Sannin's sword arm clean off. Leaping away from Naruto, the snake Sannin used his connection with Kusanagi with his remaining hand to try striking the Namikaze down like he did with the Sandaime, but unlike what happened with his fight with the Third Hokage, the human turned demonic fox simply spun around grabbing weapon by the hilt before throwing his own weapon. Orochimaru didn't expect this, as the blade made contact with his heart with the weapon going all the way to the hilt, covered in demonic chakra, and eating away at the Sannin's key major organ needed to sustain his life.

Crying out in pain, as death took hold of him, Orochimaru saw Kabuto was fairing no better, and saw Fu do the same thing with her spear that Naruto did. The second in command's body couldn't heal his wounds like normal because Fu's own demonic chakra was preventing that from happening and was on his knees wishing to cry out in pain. He couldn't however, due to the spear piercing his chest before a quick pull, out and fluent spin cut Kabuto's head clean off his body.

"So far so good," said Fu, as she cleaned off her spear while Naruto did the same with his sword, and sealed away Kusanagi.

"Yes. Inform the rest of army to move in on Sound. Burn it down," said Naruto to Han, who nodded, and led the Elves to village that would soon be destroyed.

True to his command, the Sound village was burned to the ground, and there was nothing left except the ashes that blew into the wind. After moving several miles from the very destruction he ordered, Naruto slept peacefully until his senses determined someone, or rather some _people_ were headed his way. Making a bird sound, as well as sending a small pulse from his ring go throughout the encampment, Naruto's army was awaken, yet were pretending to sleep, and it was just when the intruders entered the encampment did the army rise ready for a fight.

"You sure about this Itachi?" said Kisame, as he was staring at Elves armed with swords, and bows with arrows all aimed at different parts of their body with the slightest twitch from either of member of the Akatsuki bringing about both their deaths in the span of one heartbeat.

It felt like being in Mist all over again!

"You said it yourself Kisame. Better to be by the side Devil, then be in his path, and I would prefer not to be in his path," said Itachi, as he saw Naruto standing there at the ready with Han, and Fu all waiting for a single act required for this one sided fight to start.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Two member of the Akatsuki organization. Your leader must think you are very capable of completing suicidal missions if he just sent the two of you," said Naruto seeing Itachi take one step forward and the faint sound of rope stretching back a fraction could be heard echoing from the archers in the Namikaze's army.

"We are not here to fight you Namikaze Naruto. We are here to serve," said Itachi, as he kneeled before Naruto, and Kisame slowly doing the same.

"Liar," said Naruto simply.

"No. We speak the truth. I have proof. This scroll," said Itachi producing a sealed scroll and gently rolling it to the space between the two.

"How do I know this scroll won't explode? How do I know this isn't a trap you created to trap me?" said Naruto eyeing the sealed scroll with the symbol of the Sandaime on it.

"Because deep down you trust me Naruto. Just as you trusted me to guard you all those years ago when growing up. I was the only Uchiha ever trusted," said Itachi, as he had done just about everything within his power to foil assassination attempts, and beatings the people of Konoha tried on the once alone boy.

"If he tries anything...kill them both. No hesitation in firing. Got it?" said Naruto to Fu, who nodded her head, and kept a close eye on the two.

Slowly walking up to the scroll, Naruto picked it up, and unsealed it before reading what was in the contents that would prove Itachi's loyalty to him. Slowly, Naruto's eyes began to widen, as he read the secret mission the Sandaime had entrusted to Itachi in spying on the Akatsuki, and providing Jiraiya with information about the organization's movement in hunting down the tailed beasts to be extracted for some unknown grand scheme. In the scroll was details of the people involved, bases locations, which demons were extracted, and the order needed to extract the demon's from their bodies.

"As you can see, I was a loyal agent of Konoha, but the only people, who even knew of this was the Sandaime, and Jiraiya though I don't know if Tsunade was told," said Itachi with Naruto snorting at the names of his now dead Godparents.

"I doubt it. If she did, then it was beneath her to inform me, and anyone else that should have known. Besides, neither of them cared about my life before, and I don't care about them either now that they're dead. Seeing as you two have nowhere to go, I take it you want to join me, and bring a form of stability to the world," said Naruto seeing Itachi nod and Kisame doing the same.

"I maybe blood thirsty at times, but I'm not an idiot when it comes to face you kid, and I _would _be an idiot to stick with the losing side," said Kisame, as he saw Naruto scowl at him, and heard Itachi sigh while muttering what sounded like "idiot".

"I see. And how do I ensure your loyalty beyond the now when the world is no longer at such a state of unrest?" said Naruto seeing Kisame seeing Kisame thinking for a second before giving an answer.

"Um...a good dental plan?" said Kisame seeing Naruto was not amused.

"Come here Kisame. I think I have a way," said Naruto seeing Kisame seem hesitant to do just that.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" said Kisame seeing Naruto shake his head no.

"If I wanted to kill you Kisame, I would have ordered the Elves to shoot you with enough arrows to turn you into an early morning meal, and taken your sword to the Mizukage to collect your bounty," said Naruto seeing Kisame walk towards him though it was clear the shark man was nervous.

"Okay. So what do you want to-HEY!" said Kisame, as he Naruto quickly grabbed the shark man's face with right hand, and called upon the Ring of Power.

Behind the former Seven Swordsman of the Mist, Uchiha Itachi didn't move a muscle, as the Uchiha watched Kisame's face become covered in demonic energy, and Naruto's ring finger shining brightly like the light from the lighthouse in the thick fog. Kisame tried to pry the hand from his face, but the grip was iron clad, and wouldn't budge no matter how hard the shark man tried to break the Namikaze's grip.

Eventually, Kisame stopped thrashing, and just seemed to become limp with Naruto still holding the man's head before letting go to make swordsman fall to the ground. For a brief moment, Itachi thought Naruto killed Kisame, and wondered if that was what now awaited him? However, within moments of kissing ground, Kisame rose from the ground, and now had a glazed look in his eyes before bowing before Naruto.

"Welcome to the fold Kisame-san," said Naruto simply.

"I live to serve Naruto-sama," said Kisame before grinning and his eyes stopped being glazed.

"Excellent. Rise Itachi. I trust you," said Naruto seeing the Uchiha rise from his position on the ground and walk towards him.

"Just like that?" said Itachi suspiciously.

"Yes. Just like that. If you were _really_ trying to trick me upon arriving here, you would have sprung the trap already, or tried to stop Kisame's full conversion to my side," said Naruto seeing Itachi nod to that sense of logic.

"What now?" said Itachi seeing the army around him cautiously put away their weapons.

"First, we're going to destroy Iwa completely. However, that mission is not the one I have for you, and the one I _do _have requires more in terms of diplomacy. I'm sending you to Spring Country to bring about an alliance and trade agreement with Whirlpool. At the same time, I need you to _change _the minds of her advisors since they were loyalty to the Leaf, and are no doubt pressuring her even now to make war with me," said Naruto, as he saw a look of relief on Itachi's face in not having to be apart of Iwa's destruction, and was silently grateful for it.

"Am I going with him?" said Kisame seeing Naruto shake his head no.

"No. Your appearance will bring fear where it is not needed. You assist in Iwa's invasion and flood the village with water like I know you can. We're going to turn village of Stone into the village of _mud_! Once the area is filled with water, you're going to attack them with it, and when the time is right the army will move in to kill them all," said Naruto seeing Kisame raise an eyebrow at an afterthought running through his head.

"No prisoners?" said Kisame wondering if _all _of Iwa was going to be destroyed and not just the buildings or adults.

"The children will be spared and relocated. Civilian children will go to Wave Country and children from Shinobi families will go to Whirlpool to be trained properly by the Uzukage. My wife and mate Hinata," said Naruto seeing the two _former _members of the Akatsuki nod in understanding.

'Just like he did with the Leaf,' thought Itachi, as sailors on the ships that did trade with Whirlpool noticed a lot of kids, but none of them seemed to belong to the adults, and made them wonder if they were orphans.

The plan to deal with Iwa only confirmed Itachi's suspicions of what happened to the children of Konoha.

Still, it was a good plan, and an honorable one in sparing the children death while giving them a purpose in life.

A plan Itachi could get behind.

"When do I leave?" said Itachi knowing the sooner the better.

"Now. The sooner the better. Head to the port slightly Southeast of here in Fire Country where my fleet is docked. Take this with you. By wearing this special emblem on your shoulders, it shows proof to everyone that you are one of my loyal subordinates, and that I trust you. When you find the ship you want, tell its Captain to set a course for Spring Country while sailing under diplomatic flags, and keep things civil. Another thing you need to do is change into something more specific to Whirlpool and it just so happens I can accommodate you," said Naruto handing the special Whirlpool emblem to Itachi and then motions for some of his men to bring over some extra armor plus helmet meant more for the Elves.

But it still suited Itachi nonetheless at the moment considering it was better then the Akatsuki cloak and hat over his old Leaf ANBU uniform. Besides, this was more of a disguise for Itachi then an actual full fledged change in his wardrobe, and allow the Uchiha a chance to meet the Daimyo of Spring Country instead of being executed on the spot.

"I won't fail you my Lord," said Itachi bowing before leaving for his intended destination.

"I know. Just do your best. That's all I ask of my subordinates," said Naruto seeing Itachi fade into the shadows of the forest area around them.

"The remaining Akatsuki won't go down without a fight Naruto-sama," said Kisame, as he knew the remaining members in the group would be difficult to beat, and could lead to heavy causalities for the new Kyuubi's army.

"I know. That's why when we confront them, we have to make sure they're _all_ dead, and _stay_ dead long after its over," said Naruto seeing Kisame nod in understanding.

"I can do that," said Kisame grinning looking forward to that fight.

"I know you will," said Naruto, as he already had things planned out in fighting the last remaining members of the Akatsuki, and bring peace to the Elemental Countries through his hands.

(Whirlpool-At the Moment)

"So you _all _wish to be with _my _Naruto-kun. Am I hearing you correctly?" said Hinata, as she saw the four women in her office looking mildly embarrassed at the question, but still just as determined nonetheless, and they each nodded their heads respectfully.

"We felt it was best to speak to you first about this Uzukage-sama since you are his mate after all," said Yugito seeing Hinata narrow her eyes at the four of them.

"You should know I don't like the idea of sharing my mate with anyone. It makes me feel like I'm not enough for my mate and someone else is required to pick up the slack," said Hinata, as she saw the women getting even more nervous under her eyes, and was gently tapping a clawed finger on the arm rest of her chair.

"It's not that at all Uzukage-sama. Its just...with Naruto-sama being the Feudal Lord of Whirlpool, it is _expected_ of him to have _more _then one lover, and with all do respect...the man will have certain _needs_ after you become pregnant with his child," said Fu, as she saw Hinata's eyes glaze over when the words "pregnant with his child" were spoken, and it didn't take a genius to see that was the Hyuuga's grand dream to have Naruto's child before the woman snapped out of her dream state.

"I see. Well, I can certainly understand that since _my _Naruto-kun is a man after all, and with me being pregnant would block any kind of release he may require. I will take your words under advisement and speak to him about the idea upon his return. Dismissed!" said Hinata, as she went back to doing the necessary paperwork for the day, and speak to Hanabi still living in Isengard about restoring their clan within their still slowly growing Shinobi village when older.

Hinata had seen the way her little sister looked at Konohamaru so it wouldn't be hard to get them together and since the boy was the last of his clan it wouldn't complicate matters if Moegi became interested in the young Sarutobi too. It actually made Hinata realize that letting Naruto have _others_ be attached to them wasn't that bad an idea either, as Naruto was now caring the status of a Feudal Lord now, and each Daimyo did have more then one female companion outside of his wife to make sure there was at least _one_ child of their family bloodline alive. The four women, who came to her about wanting to be with Naruto clearly wanted to for all the right reasons, even if not stated by either woman of the group, and it would go against her kind nature to deny these women what they felt on account it was similar to her own love for the Namikaze.

She would definitely talk to Naruto about this later.

(Iwa-1 Week Later)

The Tsuchikage was afraid, as he had every right to be on account of his village being destroyed by the very person, who destroyed their rival village, and at the hands of the _son_ of their most hated enemy from the previous war. Even more terrifying was the fact Roshi, Han, and Hoshigaki Kisame were helping in the siege of the village with an army behind them.

It was bad enough each Shinobi _was _a one man army, but to have an _actual _army made things worse, and with two of the three Shinobi knowing every detail of the village made things worse. There was no escape route his forces could take, no hidden surprise that could be used against the opposition, and no outside force capable of flanking them.

'So this is how it ends for Iwa and on my watch no less. How did everything go so very wrong?' thought the Tsuchikage, who watched from the top of his Kage tower, and soon sensed a someone behind him.

"Any regrets you wish to speak of before you die?" said Naruto calmly bringing out his treasured glaive he used back in Middle Earth while dripping with the blood of a few now dead Iwa Shinobi.

"No. But could I ask you one question?" said the Tsuchikage seeing Naruto nod.

"What's the question?" said Naruto simply.

"What did I do wrong? What could I have done to cause me to lose everything?" said the Tsuchikage seeing Naruto smirking.

"Do you really not see it? Are you that blind?" said Naruto seeing the Tsuchikage looking hesitant to speak for a second.

"I must be considering I can't see the reason behind Roshi and Han leaving Iwa for you," said the Tsuchikage seeing Naruto shake his head.

"Its because you treated Han and Roshi like they were mindless weapons meant to just do your bidding. They didn't want a life like that. Nor did they deserve it," said Naruto, as he saw the Tsuchikage grimace, and no doubt tried to deny the truth.

"Demon vessels are meant to be one thing and one thing only! Weapons. Weapons of war to be used to wipe out our enemies. That is how things have been since before I was even born!" said the Tsuchikage definitely.

"And yet Tsuchikage...here we are. The Leaf is now gone, Iwa is soon to join it, and all because of one very simple if not _almost _identical act done by both villages. You have both hated us for what we were, even if we had been made by you all the same, and made our lives very miserable without remorse while thinking that we live only to serve cruel Masters like yourself," said Naruto seeing the Tsuchikage still trying to deny the truth.

"You make it sound as if your kind actually deserves to be treated with respect just like any other normal human beings. You're not! You're just _monsters_! Monsters humans had created and like anything else we create...we can _destroy_!" said the Tsuchikage definitely, but the man was soon silenced by a diagonal slice made by the glaive, which left a nasty deep gash on the Kage's torso, and the man was forced to his knees.

"That's _if_ we were born monsters. We are humans _turned _into monsters and therefore are immune to dying at the hands of our so called '_creators'_ responsible for making us this way. You only have yourselves to blame. When you see my Godparents in Hell, tell them I said hello, and thanks for nothing," said Naruto before taking off the Tsuchikage's head clean off his body.

"Iwa has fallen Naruto-sama," said Han appearing behind Naruto and seeing the dead body of the Tsuchikage.

"Good. Find out where the children are, blindfold them all, and quietly escort them to the transports we have that will take them to our temporary base near Taki. Fu will be there to meet and assist you in taking them through that area to the ports that will take them either to Wave or Whirlpool," said Naruto seeing Han nod before going about giving the order.

With Iwa now wiped out, only one last threat to Naruto, his mate, and the stability of the Elemental Countries remained in effect.

Its name was the Akatsuki.

And according to Kisame, their HQ was located in Ame, and was ready for assaulting.

(Akatsuki HQ-1 Week Later)

"Itachi and Kisame have betrayed Akatsuki," said Pein seeing Konan, Zetsu, and Uchiha Madara secretly disguised as Tobi.

"Is this confirmed information?" said Konan seeing Pein nod.

"What spies we have left working for us have seen Uchiha Itachi speaking to the Spring Country Daimyo wearing the armor of Whirlpool and Kisame was seen assisting in the destruction of Iwa. They no longer wear the cloaks, hats, and rings of the Akatsuki," said Pein seeing Zetsu becoming nervous and so was Konan.

"What should we do Pein-sama?" said Konan seeing Pein was deep in thought.

"I don't know. The only thing that comes to mind is become dormant until the time is right to strike and take down the Kyuubi vessel when he least suspects it," said Pein before an explosion shook the meeting room around them.

_"Were under attack!"_ said the white half of Zetsu in an panicked voice.

**"Everyone for themselves!"** said the dark half of Zetsu just as panicky.

"Am I interrupting or can anyone join this meeting," said Naruto walking into the room with Fu, Kisame, Itachi, Roshi, Han Yugito, and a mixed army of warriors ready to kill the opposition at a moments notice.

"You!" said Pein narrowing his Rinnegan eyes at Naruto, who smiled at him, and brought out his sword.

"What? You were expecting Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny perhaps?" said Naruto, as he looked at the orange colored mask wearing member of the Akatsuki with one eye hole try to move away from the group.

"Don't bother Madara. They know and are prepared for your attempt to escape. Same with you Zetsu," said Itachi seeing Madara's form stiffen slightly and then slowly remove his mask to reveal his face to them.

"Of course they know. You told them about me Itachi," said Madara coldly while his Sharingan activated and stared right at Naruto.

"Don't bother trying Madara. I'm immune to your attempts to manipulate me with your eyes and so are the others," said Naruto having taken measures using the Ring of Power to create a special shield over them that negated such a power.

Madara scowled.

"I will rule this world boy. All will bow to me as they should have when I fought Senju Harashima for the right to be Hokage and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop my dream from becoming reality!" said Madara drawing his sword out and preparing to attack the Namikaze.

"Fool. Focus on the others. Madara is mine," said Naruto seeing them nod and charged them while the Namikaze went after the oldest Uchiha in existence.

Naruto and Madara clashed violently against the other. Each looking their foe dead in the eyes, their chakra clashing, causing dimensional friction between the two of them, and shook the large room with each clash of their power. Nothing around them seemed to matter, as the two titans of power, and rage clashed with each being intent on being the superior force between them. Their chakra lashed out at everything in sight, destroying the ground, the walls, and pieces of the ceiling above.

"You won't win boy. I will become the one true God of this world. Even Kami and the Shinigami will bow to my will!" said Madara trying to get through Naruto's guard, but finding it impossible to do so, and all the while his opponent just grinned at him like it was a game.

"What is it with you arrogant Uchiha and the desire to become a God? 'I must be the best at everything', 'I am the superior being', and 'all will tremble at my feet' gets annoying. Are you sure you're not compensating for something?" said Naruto seeing Madara now getting angrier and trying his best to crush the Namikaze no matter knowing what would happen in a few years time in the demon's reemergence into the world.

Seeing an opening, Naruto took it, and cut both of the Uchiha's hand at the wrists before kicking him away into the statue that was meant to hold all nine demons. Seeing how this thing as a major threat to his Generals, Gaara, the Raikage's younger brother, and then the three-tailed beast swimming around somewhere in the ocean the strongest of the nine-tailed beasts decided it was high time to take out the key means to the Akatsuki's plans. Singling his archers to prepare to fire with explosive tags attached to the arrows, Naruto motioned them to fire at the statue, and soon hundreds of arrows flew through the air at the demonic thing.

Madara looked at the arrows all hissing, counting down to the end for when they would detonate, and destroy the statue. Leaping away, the Uchiha barely managed to get away from the blast, but no sooner had he escaped did appear behind him, and was practically covered in demonic chakra.

'This cannot be happening. This was not suppose to happen!' thought Madara, as he tried to figure out someway to defend himself, but it was far too late, and Naruto brought his sword down on the man's face before slicing him completely in half while the demonic chakra destroying the rest of the oldest Uchiha.

"The statue! Its gone!" said Konan, as the one beast they captured had been freed, and its spirit flying out of the room to materialize elsewhere.

"So is the leader calling the shots in the shadows. Right Pein?" said Naruto seeing the man glaring at him hatefully at him focused his other Paths to the Namikaze.

"We would have changed the world for the better. No more war. No more suffering. No more needless death!" said Pein seeing Naruto shake his head.

"And what about the death of myself and the others. Wouldn't our deaths be needless? Wouldn't those, who care about us be suffering, and in pain? Why not sacrifice incurably sick people so we continue to live after the extraction? Why not use ruthless criminals that have no conscious instead of just us? You say you don't want anymore wars, but what you're doing is gearing up for one big war, and it could kill everyone. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not rule over dead people since it takes the fun out of things, and I like to have fun all the time," said Naruto seeing the different Paths charge him, but were flanked by the others, and Konan was finding herself unable to use her paper ability properly due to the massive wave of water Kisame threw at her.

Poor Zetsu didn't even have a chance to fight, as he had been quickly sliced in half by the swordsman's weapon when things first started, and simply forgotten.

"You are beaten. Surrender now and I will grant you a position in Whirlpool worthy of your abilities. I do not wish to kill you since it is clear your goals are noble if just a bit misguided," said Naruto seeing Pein glaring defiantly and Konan being unsure about it.

"I won't be your slave. I am a God. And a God does not follow someone like you!" said Pein, as he charged Naruto, but the Namikaze moved faster, and grabbed him by the face with his right hand.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. In another lifetime, we could have been brothers, or at least close cousins. I sense that much from you...from my Mother's side," said Naruto before channeling demonic chakra through his arm, into his hand, and then obliterated Pein with his power.

The power behind the attack traveled through the invisible connection to the _real _Pein had over the others and upon reaching the source of them all had killed the man behind the Six Peins.

All that was left now was Konan.

"He's gone. He's gone," said Konan, as she collapse to her knees at seeing the other Paths fall moments later to signify the real Pein was indeed dead.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I can tell by your sorrow he was special," said Naruto walking towards the woman, who now looked up, and saw his sad eyes.

"He just wanted to make the world stop this ridiculous fighting for power," said Konan crying before Naruto kneeled down in front of her.

"I know. As I said your intentions were pure, but the means to make them reality were not, and it was why you failed. However, if you side with me, we can make that dream a reality, and bring about the peace long dreamed for. You are the only one capable of bringing the people of Ame together now and together we can finally bring peace to the Elemental Countries," said Naruto seeing Konan look at him for a long moment and then nod in agreement.

"Anything you wish of me I will do...Naruto-sama," said Konan, as she took the back of his ring hand, and kissed it to prove her new found loyalty.

"Thank you Konan. Now, let's get out of here, and prepare Ame for the ground shaking news you're going to do deliver," said Naruto seeing the woman nod and the two got to their feet.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Konan knowing an announcement would have to be made and soon.

(Epilogue)

It had been several years since the last few remnants within the Elemental Countries had been put down and a relative peace had fallen over it. Oh there was a few bits of fighting here and there, but nothing to cause enough of a spark to trigger a massive war to bring an end to it. The remaining Shinobi villages had formed peace with each other, finding balance in what Naruto had created after crushing the Akatsuki organization along with the Leaf, Iwa, and Sound village. The Feudal Lords of the Elemental Countries had been allowed to travel to Whirlpool to meet with Naruto on his reasons for crushing these three villages.

When each Daimyo returned to their respected countries, many were surprised by the Feudal Lords actions in setting up trade rights, and peaceful alliance based relationships with Naruto. They had effectively given Naruto a massive amount of influence over the Elemental Countries and with various people loyal to him in control of certain aspects within the courts of all the different Daimyos. What many didn't know was that Naruto had used the Ring of Power to bend the weak-minded Daimyos to his will with only the Spring Country Daimyo not being exposed to its power. She had found love in the form of Uchiha Itachi after meeting with him on his diplomatic mission there and Itachi had admitted the woman was indeed remarkable in her own right. So Naruto not only let the marriage happen, but was a witness to it, and wished the two a happy marriage.

As for Naruto himself, the Feudal Lord of Whirlpool had found himself surrounded by six lovely women on his bed when he wasn't running Whirlpool itself. Yugito, Fu, Anko, Shizune, and Temari later on in accordance with her choosing to be with him via political marriage between them. Naruto was a bit reluctant at first, not because of Temari herself, but rather her being used by Gaara in the form of an object to solidify an alliance between Suna, and Whirlpool in an effort to keep each side in a stronger relationship. However, Temari had confessed to Naruto that she had liked him, and had volunteered willingly knowing that any other female Shinobi would seen it as a mission.

Temari didn't.

Hence why after speaking with Hinata, it was decided that Temari would join Naruto's little group of concubines, which was the official term used since he had already married Hinata, and joined the other girls who wished to be his lovers. Even now, Hinata was currently pregnant with their _third _child having already given him twin sons, Anko was six Months along carrying a what she said felt like a girl, Shizune was at three Months, and the other girls desperately trying to have kids of their own though they wanted to space out the times their fellow "Sisters" were pregnant since they didn't want to deprive their stud of a lover of being satisfied while they were carrying his child.

That would be cruel!

"You spoil me," said Naruto with his pregnant lovers on his left side and other three on the right all holding onto him lovingly.

"You more then earned it," said Hinata, as she snuggled up against him, and kissed his cheek.

In the next room, the twins cried out for one of their parents to see them, and Naruto could only laugh knowing it would be him that took care of them.

"The twins are calling. I don't want to be a bad Father and neglect them," said Naruto kissing each of his girls and then got off the bed wearing his bathrobe before he went to check on his children.

"You're never be a bad Father Naruto-kun. You're perfect," said Hinata seeing Naruto stop at he door and smirk back at her.

"Its because I have all of you here in my heart. Not this on my finger," said Naruto before he went to check on the twins and felt that after everything that had happened to him he was finally..._complete_!

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! All done. Man that was tiring like you wouldn't believe. Hope you all have enjoyed this fic. I know I have in writing it. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
